Mi querida Inu
by Pao696
Summary: Un encuentro con un extraño animal pone al Santuario de cabeza...aunque no todo es lo que parece. Los Santos Dorados se verán envueltos en situaciones raras y divertidas. Pero el mal no descansa, el peligro acecha y hay que prepararse para la batalla. Tal vez entre toda esta locura...surja el amor.
1. Capítulo I: Kagome

**Aclaraciones :**

 **•** Los pensamientos están en _cursiva_ y entre comillas (")

 **•** Las apariencias de Shion y Dohko son como en la Saga de Hades, no como en The Lost Canvas.

 **•** La apariencia de Kagome es como en el Manga (ojos azules).

 **•** En mi historia, los hechos de Inuyasha transcurren trescientos años antes de la época actual en vez de 500, ya que sino la edad de Kagome no concuerda. Pues ¿cómo va a tener dieciocho si entre ambos periodos hay doscientos años de diferencia? Y dije tener, no aparentar como Dohko y su misophetamenos xD

* * *

La historia comienza en una noche estrellada y de luna llena. En un bosque, la figura de un animal corría a gran velocidad entre los árboles mientras iba dejando una estela de sangre. Unas personas con armaduras brillantes como gemas oscuras perseguían a la criatura gracias al líquido rojo.

—Señor, está escapando ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó una de ellas a otra que iba más al frente.

—No te preocupes, con esas heridas no llegará lejos —respondió quien tal parecía era el líder con una sonrisa maligna.

Metros adelante, el animal, que ahora se distingue que es un perro, sigue corriendo pero a medida que los segundos transcurren su velocidad disminuye.

—" _No pu-puedo detenerme, si m-me atrapan me matarán_ ". —Pensó una melodiosa pero agitada voz femenina proveniente del can ( **N/A:** **Sí, es hembra** ).

Ella comenzó correr más rápido, pero estaba tan agotada que en un descuido se tropezó. Con esfuerzo y temblando intentó levantarse, sin embargo volvió a caer a causa de que en el golpe se lesionó una pata.

—" _¡Maldición, ya están aquí!_ ". —En ese momento una risa oscura se escuchó, generando un eco aterrador.

—¡Nada ni nadie puede escapar de mí! —exclamó el que la perseguía apareciendo de entre las sombras seguido de cinco más—Je, admito que duraste más de lo que creí... mmm... —Escrudiñó a la can—. Hagamos un trato: te perdonaré la vida si te unes a nosotros... ¿Qué decides?

—" _¿Pero qué se cree? ¡Nunca me rebajaría a su nivel de peste, primero muerta!_ ". —Dió varios ladridos y gruñidos para expresar su descontento.

—Creo que eso es un no. —Las risas de los demás acompañaron a las de su líder—Qué lástima, perdiste tu oportunidad. —En su mano derecha fue acumulando energía oscura que materializó una espada. Estaba por atacarla pero...

—¡REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR!

Un ataque fue dirigido al líder, que logró esquivar por poco—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —Miró hacia todos lados con algo de nerviosismo—. ¡Sal y pelea!

Como respuesta a su demanda, de entre los árboles emergió un apuesto joven de larga cabellera verde lima, dos puntos lilas en vez de cejas y con unos enigmáticos ojos rosáceos. Vestía una armadura dorada brillante como el sol que desprendía una gran fuerza y energía.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?! —reclamó colérico—. ¿Quién rayos eres?

El joven peliverde no se inmutó ante el tono de voz—Soy Shion de Aries, un Caballero de Athena —contestó serio dando una mirada de reojo al can.

" _¡¿Ca-caballero de Athena?!_ " fue el pensamiento de todos.

Está más que decir que esa declaración los había impresionado, aunque por distintas causas. Para los perseguidores de la canina, los inundó un gran temor e inconscientemente retrocedieron unos pasos. A diferencia de la animal, ellos sabían muy bien quién era la persona que tenían frente suyo.

La can observó a Shion confundida, ignorante de los rostros de terror en sus contrincantes.

El líder del grupo tragó saliva y adoptó la actitud más confiada que su temor le permitía—¡Já! Un caballero de Athena, aun así no podrás derrotarme. ¡Muchachos, denle una lección! —ordenó a sus secuaces quienes al instante se lanzaron a atacar a Shion.

Sin embargo, el recién presentado con un simple movimiento de mano los apartó varios metros haciéndolos chocar en el proceso contra los árboles dejándolos inconscientes.

—¡Ya me cansaste! —Con la furia a más no poder, el líder ( **N/A: Y el único que quedaba *cof cof*** ) empezó a preparar su ataque mientras era rodeado por la misma energía oscura de antes.

Shion intentó moverse pero no podía.

—Ni lo intentes, mis poderes telequinéticos son muy fuertes; solo un Dios podría escapar —dijo maléficamente—. ¡Prepárate a morir! ¡DEFENSA GIRATORIA!

Él arrojó su espada al aire, ésta comenzó a girar rápidamente para luego dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia un Shion inmóvil, destruyendo todo a su paso. La espada estaba a poca distancia de impactar con el Caballero, pero una barrera semi-transparente de color rosa lo protegió, provocando que el ataque se desviara.

—¡Tú! —Dirigió furioso su vista a la canina.

Shion lo miró desconcertado—" _¿Por qué le grita al perro?"_ _._ —Con ese pensamiento se percató de que una extraña energía provenía del animal—" _E-esa energía... No es el C_ _osmos pero se siente tan... pura_ ". —La barrera se desvaneció, y al intentar nuevamente moverse abrió los ojos atónito al lograrlo.

—¡NOOOOO! —Cegado por la furia, el líder se abalanzó hacia la canina que con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse.

Cuando él estaba a un centímetro de distancia, ella abrió su hocico y lo mordió en la yugular mientras la misma energía rosa la rodeaba.

El hombre comenzó a desintegrarse en el aire mientras gritaba dolorosamente y al instante en que él desapareció por completo ella cayó jadeante al suelo—. " _Creo q-que ya agoté to-toda mi energía_ ".

Shion se acercó cautelosamente a ella, que dirigió su vista a él provocándole un leve shock al observarla detenidamente.

Tenía el pelaje negro como la noche con reflejos azulados brillante a la luz de la luna. Pero lo que más lo impresionó fueron sus ojos azules, unos hermosos zafiros profundos como el mar inundados de resiliencia extrema.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —dijo calmado. Al estar seguro de que no lo atacaría, se arrodilló a su lado inspeccionando sus heridas—" _¡Maldición! ¡_ _Estas heridas son muy graves! ¡Con tanta pérdida de sangre debería estar muerto!_ ". —Un destello captó su atención y vió que un collar colgaba de su cuello, al agarrarlo no pudo evitar soltar un silbido ante el fino accesorio.

La cadena era de plata y el colgante una delicada medialuna de igual material con dibujos circulares. Pero lo más llamativo era una perla sostenida desde la punta superior de la medialuna. La joya era de un azul idéntico a los ojos de su dueña, y es que en verdad parecía un iris. En el centro, tallado a mano, se leía "Kagome" en griego.

—¿Así que te llamas Kagome? Y yo creyendo que eras un 'él' —comentó divertido, a lo que ella débilmente lamió su rostro y agitó la cola feliz. Shion rió un poco ya que le había causado cosquillas y luego la observó fijamente—Yo te cuidaré —expresó decidido—, vamos a casa... Kagome. —Por un breve instante creyó ver una muesca de sonrisa en ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **I**


	2. Capítulo II: Explicaciones a medias

El día anterior, Shion había llevado a Kagome al Santuario. Claro que, necesitó pedir autorización para su estadía a el Patriarca y Athena, quien además fue muy amable y curó las heridas de la canina.

 **Inicio FlashBack**

 _Shion caminaba a paso presuroso, con Kagome en brazos, hacia el salón del Patriarca._

 _Cuando lo vieron llegar, dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada se inclinaron con respeto, aunque no pudieron disimular su curiosidad al ver lo que sostenía._

 _—Díganle al Patriarca que necesito hablar con él urgentemente, ¡ya! —No le importaron los modales, en ese momento sólo pensaba en la malherida criatura que tenía en brazos._

 _—Sí. —Uno de los guardias asintió rápidamente y antes de irse le dió una mirada a Kagome. Luego de unos segundos, regresó— El Patriarca dice que puede pasar. —Él y su compañero se movieron a un costado._

 _El peliverde respondió con un pequeño asentimiento._

 _—Gracias._

 _Shion se acercó al Patriarca y dió una reverencia descuidada, ya que con Kagome en brazos no podía arrodillarse._

 _—Me informaron que necesitas hablar conmigo urgentemente, Shion. —Resonó la imponente voz en la sala—Supongo que el perro en tus brazos es la razón. —Enarcó una ceja hacia Kagome._

 _—Así es Patriarca. Le diré qué sucede pero necesito que Athena la cure, se lo ruego._

 _Sage se sorprendió un poco ante la desesperación notable en el Santo de Aries._

 _—Está bien Shion, tranquilizate. —Le indicó a un guardia de confianza que llámase a Athena._

 _No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que la susodicha apareciera._

 _Patriarca y Caballero dieron unas reverencias respetuosas._

 _—Patriarca, Shion. —Asintió—¿Qué sucede? —Intercaló la vista preocupada entre ambos, sin percatarse de Kagome._

 _Shion dió un paso al frente._

 _—Señorita Athena, por favor ¿puede curarla? —pidió angustiado elevando un poco los brazos, a lo que la Diosa finalmente vió a la can._

 _—¡Oh no! —exclamó sorprendida y preocupada—¡Acércala rápido! —Shion obedeció y ella colocó suavemente sus manos sobre Kagome y dejó fluir su Cosmos. Las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente—Mmm... —Frunció el ceño—. Qué raro..._

 _Sage observó con preocupación el ligero malestar en el rostro de la joven._

 _—¿Hay algún problema, Athena?_

 _—No, no, nada. —Abrió los ojos y miró a Kagome confundida—. Sólo rechazó mi Cosmos un poco, pero ahora está bien._

 _El suspiro de Shion fue audible._

 _—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo éste, relajando su postura anteriormente tensa._

 _—Entonces... ¿qué ocurrió, Shion? —preguntó Sage._

 _Shion procedió a contarles lo sucedido, desde su encuentro hasta la energía que sintió... bueno... tal vez no todo... tal vez se le pasó por alto el hecho de que los perseguidores en realidad eran espectros y no simples humanos. Pero eso no era un detalle muy importante, ¿verdad?_

 _—Mmm... ya veo —murmuró Sage dando una mirada contemplativa a Kagome._

 _Sasha frunció un poco el ceño—¿Una energía similar al Cosmos? —Recorrió con su vista el cuerpo inconsciente de la animal._

 _—Athena —llamó dubitativo, la joven cambió su vista a él—. ¿Puedo hacerle una petición?_

 _—Por supuesto, Shion. —Esbozó una dulce sonrisa._

 _—Yo... yo quería pedirle si Kagome puede quedarse aquí, me haré cargo de ella. ¡Lo juro!_

 _Sasha rió un poco ante su actitud._

 _—No te preocupes, claro que se puede quedar. —Aceptó alegre, el peliverde suspiró aliviado._

 _Sage se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos—¿A propósito, tiene nombre? —inquirió al llegar y comenzó a acariciar el pelaje de Kagome._

 _—¡Ah, sí! Se llama Kagome. —Les dijo Shion mostrándoles el collar._

 _Sasha sonrió—Kagome... lindo nombre. —Cubrió su boca con delicadeza cuando se le escapó un bostezo (_ _ **N/A:**_ _ **A ella, no a Kag xD**_ _)—Pobre, debe estar agotada. Será mejor que descanse, luego continuaremos con el tema de su energía. Yo me retiro, buenas noches. —Se despidió de ambos con un asentimiento y se fue._

 _—Cierto, es mejor que descanses, que ambos descansen —secundó Sage alejándose de Shion de regreso al trono—Yo también iré a dormir dentro de poco. Buenas noches, Shion. —Con un gesto, le indicó al Santo que ya podía retirarse._

 _—Buenas noches, Patriarca. —Salió del salón y comenzó el largo recorrido de las Doce Casas hacia su templo._

 **Fin FlashBack**

El Santo de Aries suspiró aliviado, tuvo bastante suerte de que le permitieran 'adoptar' al hermoso animal sin complicaciones. Complicaciones que seguramente hubiera tenido si les decía a los dos líderes los hechos que... modificó un poco.

Pero... ¿qué sucedería con Kagome en su vida? ¿Generaría grandes cambios?Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que Shion pensaba mientras iba a ver a la susodicha. Con lo que él no contaba, era que desde ese día la llegada del 'inocente animal' traería muchos, pero muchos más cambios de lo que podría imaginar. No sólo en su vida... sino en la de cada ser que se cruzara con ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **II**


	3. Capítulo III: ¡Scooby Doo! ¿Dónde estás?

Shion se dirigía a la habitación donde había dejado a Kagome luego de llegar a su templo. Sin embargo, al ir hacia allí vió que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

—" _Q_ _ué extraño, recuerdo perfectamente que la cerré_ ". —Cuando entró a la habitación no pudo reprimir un jadeo; Kagome no estaba.  
Desesperado comenzó a buscar por todos lados pero no la encontraba. El Santo empezaba a sufir un ataque de pánico—¡Kagome! —gritó aterrorizado—. ¡KAGOME!

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? — preguntó una voz profunda con tono irritado, la voz de cierto cangrejo.

Shion dió la vuelta y, por supuesto, en la entrada de su templo se encontraban sus compañeros: Manigoldo de Cáncer, Regulus de Leo, Dohko de Libra, Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —repitió Manigoldo.

Dohko caminó hacia Shion.

—Te oímos gritar y como estabamos de paso vinimos a ver qué sucedía — dijo preocupado. Después de todo, él y Shion eran mejores amigos.

—Lo siento, chicos. —Se disculpó apenado por preocupar a sus amigos.

Regulus le sonrió amigable.

—¡No te preocupes! —Le tranquilizó con su alegría infantil.

Luego fue el turno de Kardia para hablar.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Lo más importante: ¿Quién es Kagome? ¿Acaso es tu novia? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Dégel resopló con fastidio y le dió un lindo zape.

—No le hagas caso Shion, pero eso sí ¿quién es Kagome?

—Ah, pues... ehhh... —Dudó un poco pues no sabía cómo explicarles—. Anoche me encontré con un perro y Athena me permitió conservarlo.

—¡¿Un perro?! —Abrieron los ojos como platos de la impresión.

El joven Santo de Leo tragó saliva—¿U-un perro dices? —tartamudeó algo nervioso, a lo qué el Escorpión aprovechó.

—¿Qué pasa micifuz? ¿tienes miedo de un cachorrito? —Se burló descaradamente a lo que Dégel lo golpeó otra vez—¡Auch! —Se quejó sobándose la cabeza y mirándolo de mala manera.

—No, no es por eso —respondió Regulus enojado por el apodo—Es sólo que nunca me he llevado bien con los perros. —Se encogió de hombros.

Manigoldo observó alrededor—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Kagome? —preguntó ansioso por ver a la que él creía iba a ser su nueva mascota y fuente de entretenimiento ( **N/A:** **¡** **Já** **!** )

Shion suspiró—Por eso estaba gritando. —Comenzó a caminar intranquilo de un lado a otro—. Hoy fui a verla a su habitación pero no la encontré.

Dohko entornó los ojos al carnerito que caminaba en círculos—De acuerdo Shion, detente que te mareas tú o me mareo yo. —Intentó calmar al peliverde—. Mejor primero dinos cómo es Kagome antes de que te desmayes y así al menos podremos buscarla.

Shion al fin se detuvo y pensó un momento—Pues su pelaje es negro, tiene ojos azules, contextura similar a la de un lobo y es de más o menos esta altura. —Señaló hasta la cintura—¡Ah! También tiene un collar con una medialuna plateada con una perla en el centro donde está su nombre tallado —agregó recordando dicho accesorio.

Dégel frunció el ceño ante la mención del collar—¿Un collar? —Enarcó una ceja escéptico, Shion asintió—Entonces, si tiene un collar ¿no pensaste que puede tener dueño? —dijo acomodando su lentes.

El Santo de Aries iba a contestar pero lo interrumpieron.

—¡Jajaja! —Rió Kardia—¡Por la descripción tal parece que pertenece a alguien muy adinerado! ¿Acaso la robaste para quedarte con el collar? —Miró a Shion burlón y al instante alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza—¡AY! —Dirigió su vista a Dégel que sonreía arrogante—¡Deja de pegarme! —Se cruzó de brazos infantilmente.

—Pues no digas idioteces —respondió indiferente el acuariano.

—No Kardia, no la robé por esa ni otra causa. —Shion se sintió indignado por tal acusación ( **N/A:** **Ay, disculpe Don Sensible** )—. Yo nunca haría algo así, en cambio tú posiblemente serías capaz.

Kardia abrió la boca listo para contestar.

—No importa, chicos. —Regulus se interpuso entre ambos para que ninguno comenzara una discusión—. Es mejor buscarla.

Manigoldo dió un pequeño salto.

—¡Sí! Jeje, siempre quise tener un perro —dijo feliz—. Cuenta con nosotros, Shion.

El susodicho sonrió aliviado y dejó a un lado su enojo con Kardia—¡Ah! Olvidé mencionarles un detalle importante. —Comenzó recordando el tema de su energía—. Kagome no es un perro nor...

Un grito proveniente de Piscis calló a todos, la voz parecía del Santo que resguardaba esa casa... Albafica ( **N/A:** **¡Kyaaa!** )

Los Dorados intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y con un asentimiento serio emprendieron rumbo hacia el doceavo templo.

— " _G_ _enial, tienes una mascota y la extravías al primer día. Muy bien hecho, Shion_ ". —Se auto-regañó—. " _Ay_ _Kagome_ _¿dónde estás?_ ".

 **Fin del Capítulo III**


	4. Capítulo IV: ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Cuando los Santos Dorados llegaron a Piscis, se encontraron con una escena inusual: un perro negro revolcándose en las rosas mientras un Albafica histérico gritándole que se detenga.

El pobre de Shion regresó a la vida, metafóricamente, claro.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó alegre y aliviado. La canina se detuvo al escucharlo, lo miró y empezó a mover la cola feliz—Me preocupaste. —Se acercó a acariciarla y ella le lamió la cara causándole cosquillas con su nariz húmeda.

El Santo de Piscis se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose a unos metros y señaló a Kagome.

—Um... ¿y ese perro? —preguntó confundido y algo curioso.

—Es un ella —aclaró Dohko—Shion la encontró y Athena le permitió conservarla —explicó mirando al peliverde y dicha animal.

Kardia bufó—Según él la encontró, aunque para mí la robó porque tiene un collar. —Dégel iba a pegarle pero logró esquivarlo—¡Jajá! —Sonrió triunfante, mas la alegría no le duró mucho pues Manigoldo se acercó sin que lo viera y le encestó un zape—¡Auch! —Lo miró furioso—. ¡¿Y tú por qué me pegas?!

—Por idiota y porque se me da la gana —respondió Manigoldo con tono casual. ( **N/A:** **Aquí,** **kzual** **, golpeando** **gente** )

El Santo de Aries detuvo las atenciones a Kagome un momento, a lo que ésta se quejó, y caminó hacia el pisciano—Lo siento por tus rosas, Albafica. —Se disculpó apenado.

—No es nada, Shion. —Suspiró éste—Por suerte no eran las venenosas —dijo sereno y un poco aliviado.

Manigoldo se acercó a Kagome—Hola, Kagome —saludó apacible intentando acariciarla, pero ella retrocedió desconfiada—Tranquila, no te lastimaré. —En poco tiempo ella le permitió su toque—Buena chica. —Comenzó a rascarle la barriga-Jejeje ¿quién es una buena chica? —Kagome ladró contenta y ya entrada en confianza—Sí, tú —murmuró cariñoso—Jaja... ¿qué? —preguntó desconcertado ya que todos lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Es que no imaginamos que tendrías un lado tierno y humano —dijo Kardia entre una mezcla de sorpresa y burla. Luego de unos segundos, miró a Dégel extrañado—. ¿Por qué no me golpeaste?.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Kardia. —Dió un vistazo a los demás—. Bueno, creo que todos lo estamos.

—No es para tanto. —El Santo de Cáncer cruzó los brazos con enojo y un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Dohko caminó hacia la canina, que no se alejó de él, y rozó sus manos por el pelaje azabache—Nunca en mi vida me topé con un perro así —comentó maravillado—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué pelo tan suave!

Albafica enarcó una ceja ante ésto—¿En serio? —Él también se acercó intrigado y se unió a los mimos, aunque algo alejado del otro Santo—Wow, cierto, es el pelo más suave que he visto. —Apoyó acariciándola como en trance.

Segundos más tarde, Dohko sintió algo que envolvía el cuello de la canina. Curioso, sostuvo lo que creía era una cadena. Y al observar de cerca abrió lo ojos sorprendido ante el collar.

—Vaya. —Silbó impresionado—¡Oye Kardia! —El Santo de Escorpio lo miró confundido por lo que alzó un poco el collar—. Tal vez acertaste cuando dijiste que tiene un dueño ricachón.

Manigoldo caminó hacia el Santo de Libra y le arrebató el accesorio ignorando su queja.

—¿Saben cuánto dinero nos darían por ésto? —habló observando la joya con una mirada algo desquiciada sin percatarse del suave pero amenazante gruñido de la can.

—Seguramente lo suficiente para comprar tantas manzanas que llenarían mi templo —agregó Kardia con expresión soñadora.

—Hey, hey, hey. Alto ahí. —Shion caminó hacia ellos a zancadas y le quitó el collar al santo de Cáncer—Nadie va a vender nada —advirtió serio, Manigoldo y Kardia hicieron un puchero.

Dohko rió por la payasadas de ambos—Además, ¿cómo pueden pensar en hacerle algo así a una criatura tan linda? —dijo con voz melosa acariciando las orejas de Kagome quien respondió con un ladrido feliz.

Regulus, que hasta el momento estaba callado y un poco lejos, habló—Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo, es muy bonita. —Miró a Kagome con ternura.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó la voz de una mujer.

Al instante, los Caballeros se reunieron en un círculo en torno a Kagome mientras observaban atentamente hacia todos lados.

—¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

—¡Yo! ¡Estoy atrás de ustedes! ¿Son ciegos o qué? —repitió la voz con tono confundido.

—¿Eh? —Lentamente se voltearon y dirigieron su vista a la can—. A... acaso... ¿Kagome habló?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿También son sordos? —Kagome inclinó la cabeza lindamente. Todos se apartaron de un salto completamente asustados—. Dije: muchas gracias, por el cumplido.

Entonces... ¿qué haría una persona si un perro habla? Pues una de las opciones es que se desmaye. Y justamente eso fue lo que les pasó a los Dorados.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **IV**


	5. Capítulo V: Una triste y bella historia

El santo de Aries abrió los ojos lentamente—Aish... me duele. —Se quejó masajeando su cabeza adolorido—¿Por qué...? —El pobre cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la preocupada voz de una mujer.

Shion miró hacia todos lados y vió que sus compañeros también estaban en el suelo, aunque inconscientes—¡¿Q-qué sucedió?! —Posó su vista en la can frente a él—¿Kagome? —Entrecerró los ojos con un ligero mareo.

La can ante el comentario rodó los ojos.

—No querido, soy el lobo feroz —respondió con sarcasmo—Ugh, te pregunté si estabas bien. Tú y tus amigos se desmayaron. —Señaló con su cabeza a los susodichos.

Shion parpadeó aturdido procesando lo que ocurrió.

—Así que... no fue un sueño —murmuró distante.

Kagome observó confundida todo el lugar y regresó su vista al peliverde—. Umm ¿no?

—Por Zeus. —Si él no hubiera estado sentado, probablemente habría caído... de nuevo—. ¿¡Có-cómo es po-posible que pu-puedas hablar!?

—Ahhh. —Kagome soltó un profundo suspiro—. Te lo explicaré luego, primero es mejor que despiertes a los demás.

—Es-está bien. —Asintió algo turbado—¡Chicos! —Los llamó—¡Hey chicos! —dijo más fuerte—. ¡HEY YA DESPIERTEN!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Los seis Santos levantaron como si tuvieran resortes en el trasero.

—¡Uy! Mi cabecita —Manigoldo masajeó su adolorido cuello—. ¿Qué me sucedió?

—Mmm, soñé que Shion se robó un perro que hablaba —dijo Kardia con un ligero mareo.

—Yo soñé lo mismo, exceptuando lo del robo —continuó Dohko frunciendo el ceño por la confusión.

—Nosotros igual —secundaron Dégel y Regulus de la misma forma.

—Yo soñé que un perro destruía mis rosas. —Alba hizo una mueca—Por suerte fue sólo eso, un sueño. —Suspiró aliviado.

—Sí, como si fuera posible que un perro hable. —El santo de Cáncer rió nervioso—Tengo que dejar las drogas —susurró.

Shion carraspeó para llamar la atención de ellos que al instante dirigieron su vista a él.

—¿Qué? —El ariano señaló a Kagome—Oh... —A todos les salió una gotita tipo anime.

—Jeje, hola. —Saludó tímida.

Kardia colocó una mano sobre su frente—No, no tengo fiebre. —Miró a Kagome—. ¿Cómo...?

—Les explicaré, pero por favor no se desmayen... otra vez. —Los Caballeros asintieron pasmados—De acuerdo... —Pensó un momento—¿Por dónde comienzo? Bueno... creo que por el principio, jeje. Uff, okey. Esta es una historia larga así que estén atentos y pónganse cómodos. —Respiró profundo dispuesta a relatar todo—. Bien, aquí vamos. Todo comienza en mi cumpleaños número quince...

Kagome les contó cada una de sus aventuras. Que ella pertenecía a otra época y el momento en que cayó al pozo.

Su encuentro con Inuyasha, el descubrir sus facultades de sacerdotisa y la historia de la Shikon no Tama y cómo se fragmentó a causa de ella.

Su encuentro con los demás: Kikyo, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, el malvado Naraku y sus secuaces, Koga, Sesshomaru y muchos otros.

Las aventuras y batallas. Ir y volver de la época feudal al futuro. Los momentos alegres, los tristes, las peleas. Recalcó que siempre estuvieron unidos a pesar de todo.

Cómo la perla cada vez se completaba más y más hasta que llegó el momento de la batalla decisiva.

La destrucción de Naraku gracias al poder combinado de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y ella.

Y por último, la purificación de la perla que trajo al fin la paz a Japón.

—Y eso... fue todo. Una gran aventura, ¿no? —Sonrió con un deje de melancolía a causa de recordar sus preciadas memorias.

Los Santos Dorados la observaron asombrados. Instantáneamente la historia los había atrapado e, mientras ella les narraba los sucesos, imaginaban cada situación.

—Fue... increíble —dijo Shion casi sin habla.

Dohko asintió igual de impresionado—Cierto, pero... ¿qué sucedió con los demás? —indagó curioso.

—Ajá, aparte que eso no explica cómo llegaste a... bueno, ésto. —El alacrán señaló a Kagome de arriba abajo descaradamente, por lo que Dégel le dió un bonito zape—. ¡AY! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Por maleducado —respondió con desagrado.

—Vaya, nunca aprendes ¿verdad, Kardia? —burló el cangrejo.

Albafica rodó los ojos fastidiado por la misma escena de siempre—Por favor no empiecen con sus discusiones sin sentido. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, dejen a Kagome hablar —dijo Regulus con un tono de regaño que distaba mucho de su apariencia.

—Gracias. —Les agradeció Kagome con voz dulce.

—De nada. —Ambos se sonrojaron. ( **N/A:** **Awww,** **ternuritas** )

—De acuerdo, ahora les explico. —Todos prestaron atención—Soy una inu-youkai o demonio perro, como quieran decir. —Carraspeó y continuó ignorando los rostros desencajados de los Dorados—. Luego de la batalla final y con la perla completa debía pedir el deseo correcto para que ésta despareciera de una vez. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no hay un deseo indicado ya que ninguno es totalmente desinteresado, por que decidí convertirme en su guardiana...

La paz había regresado al Sengoku y como ningún peligro amenazaba, Kagome decidió regresar a su época... Lamentablemente, el pozo ya no funcionaba.

La hermosa miko se instaló en la aldea de Kaede junto a sus amigos.

El monje y la taijiya se casaron, Sango dió a luz a dos preciosas gemelas y un tierno niño.

El pequeño kitsune comenzó un viaje de entrenamiento especial para su raza, cuya meta era crecer en fuerza para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Koga por fin se había emparejado con Ayame, de vez en cuando los visitaban.

Nuestro amado Hanyou y la sacerdotisa Kikyo... se unieron: Un ritual antiguo le devolvió la vida a su cuerpo de arcilla, por lo que también la parte del alma que le fue extraída a Kagome regresó a ella; pesar de todo, las dos sacerdotisas se volvieron buenas amigas.

Uno de los días en que el Lord del Oeste visitó a su protegida en la aldea, pues él había dicho que sería mejor que ella conviviera con los de su especie, siguió la presencia de la miko ojiazul.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntarle qué hacía allí, el inu daiyoukai le propuso entrenarla. Dijo que era la guardiana de Shikon y, según él, su poder no estaba en su máximo potencial.

"Piénsalo, miko. Tienes hasta mañana para comunicarme tu respuesta" fueron las últimas palabras del peliplata que luego desapareció en una esfera brillante.

Kagome meditó sobre la propuesta la noche entera. Por un lado, no quería alejarse de sus amigos... aunque por otro, cada uno de ellos ya tenía su vida. La única aún sin seguir un camino era ella, lo que le generaba un sentimiento de exclusión. Así que, con nuevo ahínco, tomó su decisión.

Al día siguiente, espero pacientemente que el gran youkai se acercara a ella. "Acepto, lord Sesshomaru" dijo Kagome con firmeza al instante en que apareció el susodicho.

Minutos más tarde, ella se despedía de sus amigos y junto a Sesshomaru emprendió rumbo hacia el Palacio del Oeste para comenzar un gran entrenamiento.

Fueron largos meses de práctica exhaustiva. Cada vez que sentía que no era capaz de continuar, la determinación afloraba de golpe y ella de nuevo se levantaba ante la mirada aprobatoria de Sesshomaru, su mentor y nuevo amigo.

Kagome creció en fuerza, astucia, agilidad y belleza. Su poder era comparable al del mismo Sesshomaru...

No obstante, existía un inconveniente: su mortalidad.

Ella era humana y algún día moriría. Su vida comparada con la de un youkai era ínfima.

Sesshomaru, conocedor de los pensamientos que la atormentaban, le ofreció formar un vínculo de sangre. La unión la convertiría en youkai y parte de su clan, aunque de su manada ya lo era hace tiempo.

Claro que al principio Kagome estaba algo renuente por el temor de perder sus poderes sagrados, pues en ese caso no podría purificar la perla.

El peliplata le aseguró pero que aún conservaría sus facultades miko, aunque dificultad de concretar el ritual sería mayor a la originalmente planteada...

—Como mi confianza en él era plena, acepté. Además, eso me ayudaría muchísimo en mi tarea de proteger a la perla. Sin más preámbulos, hicimos el vínculo. Y como Sesshomaru me había advertido... fue complicado. —Hizo una mueca—Mi poder sagrado de sacerdotisa tuvo que adaptarse y mezclar con la oscuridad demoníaca y viceversa, para que las dos energías no lucharan entre sí ya que hubiera conllevado a mi muerte. Gracias a Kami todo resultó bien, el miko-ki suprimió a la bestia interior, que es como una segunda alma, pero los poderes permanecieron y se convirtieron en parte de mí. —Observó a los Dorados y gruñó irritada posar su vista en dos Santos específicos—Aish ¿alguien puede despertarlos? —pidió fastidiada señalando con su cola a Manigoldo y Kardia, quienes estaban dormidos con un hilillo de baba saliendo de sus bocas.

Dohko se acercó a ellos igual de molesto, le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza a Kardia y una patada en el estómago a Manigoldo.

—¡Hey! ¡Despiértense, idiotas! —Les reclamó enojado.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! —Le gritaron infantilmente.

—Porque se quedaron dormidos, tontos —contestó Regulus.

—Oh... lo sentimos. —Se disculparon apenados.

—No importa. —La inu suspiró resignada—. Pero no volveré a repetir todo, que alguien les cuente después.

—Tranquila Kagome, ellos son así, nunca entienden. —Shion se rascó la cabeza apenado, los susodichos se cruzaron de brazos enojados.

—Muy interesante... —murmuró Dégel para sí—Aunque, aún no sabemos cómo te encontró Shion—comentó acomodando sus lentes—" _Luego buscaré en la biblioteca algún libro sobre_ _mitología japonesa_ " —Hizo una nota mental.

—Eso estaba por explicarles. —Esta vez, Manigoldo y Kardia escucharon serios—. Transcurrieron los meses y todo era muy pacífico, como dice el dicho "La calma antes de la tormenta"... Y así fue, comenzaron los problemas...

Varias aldeas fueron atacadas y destruidas completamente. Cuando Kagome o los youkais que ella y Sesshomaru enviaban para ayudar les preguntaban a los sobrevivientes qué sucedió, todos respondían que unas personas con extrañas armaduras oscuras eran los causantes. Lo más curioso era que según ellos poseían poderes sobrenaturales que nunca habían presenciado y además siempre demandaban la ubicación de la Miko de Shikon en el nombre de "Hades".

Kagome, junto con su hermano ( **N/A: Sexymaru** **-sama** ) empezaron una búsqueda. Cada día, un nuevo grupo de exploración partía en busca de datos o pistas sobre el paradero de los desconocidos, pero en ninguno de los casos regresaban con resultados...

Meses después, apareció la tormenta.

Inesperadamente, un ejército llegó a atacar el palacio. Sus características coincidían con quienes por tanto tiempo habían buscado.

Los guardias del Palacio del Oeste estaban muy bien entrenados en combate, inclusive los criados luchaban. Inuyasha y los demás se unieron a la contienda, peleando codo a codo como en los viejos tiempos.

El verdadero problema... vino en dúo.  
Sólo dos fueron necesarios para empezar a destruir todo a su paso.

Mientras Kagome ayudaba a los sobrevivientes para que escaparan, sintió dos poderosas energías llenas de tanta maldad y oscuridad que le helaron la sangre. Al principio creyó que eran youkais. Pero... cuando se dirigió hacia ellos, al instante se percató de que no eran simples demonios... en absoluto.

Los dos intrusos eran hombres, gemelos parecían. Lo único que los diferenciaban era el color de cabello y el de los ojos. Uno era rubio y sus ojos de oro le recordaron a los de Sesshomaru cuando se topó con ellos por primera vez... aunque la maldad que emanaban los de esta persona superaban en creces al inu-youkai. El otro hombre tenía el cabello negro en el que ni la luz se reflejaba y ojos tan oscuros que mantenían fijamente su vista sobre la inu-miko.

"Entreganos la perla, sacerdotisa. Te lo exigen Hypnos y Thanatos. Con esa joya, nuestro señor Hades ya no necesitará usar un cuerpo humano como vasija para su alma. Entregala y perdonaremos a tus amigos" fueron las palabras sincronizadas de los dos.

Kagome no vaciló en negarse, la promesa de supuesto perdón no la hizo dudar. Seres con un aura tan maligna no podrían causar nada bueno.

La desventaja de Kagome era grande, la fuerza que poseían la superaba en creces, sumando el hecho de que su energía se agotaba rápidamente.

En el peor momento, Sesshomaru llegó y se unió a Kagome. Ambos lucharon fervientemente y gracias al factor sorpresa de Yako ( **N/A: Sesshomaru versión Godzila** ) lograron herirlos... pero no fue suficiente.

A el peliplata lo hirieron de gravedad y su gran cuerpo cayó inconsciente generando un pequeño temblor.

Kagome hizo todo lo posible para protegerlo pero su fuerza estaba casi nula...

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. —Sollozó—. Caí al suelo atónita por lo sucedido y al instante esos dos desgraciados ordenaron que me lleven a un lugar que no logré escuchar el todo, pero creo que dijeron inframundo. ¡Mientras me alejaban del Palacio observé el daño que causaron!

La esclerótica de los ojos de Kagome se tornó roja y de ella comenzó un emanar un aura oscura. Las alarmas sonaron en la mente de los Santos e inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia.

—¡Era un campo de sangre! ¡Tantos cuerpos! ¡Todos los mutilados! ¡Antes de caer en la inconsciencia y logré ver cómo mataban a mis amigos y yo no fuí capaz de hacer nada para detenerlos! —gritó con rabia. El suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente y el aire a su alrededor se volvía asfixiante.

—¡Kagome, detente! —exigió Shion con seriedad y preocupación.

La inu miró a todos y les gruñó amenazadoramente, a lo que por un momento sintieron miedo al hacer contacto con esos ojos inyectados de sangre.

Rápidamente apartaron esa sensación, no eran Caballeros Dorados por nada.

—Kagome. —Shion pronunció suavemente su nombre—Cálmate, por favor. —Le tranquilizó. Al parecer estaba funcionando ya que ella empezó a reducir su energía—No nos obligues a atacarte —pidió triste.

Kagome parpadeó unos segundos—Lo... lo siento. —Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y la oscuridad a su alrededor desapareció—De verdad lo lamento, perdí el control. —Bajó la cabeza desganada—Es que... recordarlo me entristece tanto. —Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su... ¿rostro? ¿hocico?—Pero no se preocupen, ya estoy bien. —Sacudió la cabeza—Dejemos de pensar en eso... —los Dorados se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse, pero nunca bajaron la guardia—Cuando desperté, estaba en una jaula, de la que pude salir y escapar. No sabía en dónde me encontraba, así que guiada por mi instinto me adentré en el bosque y corrí lo más rápido que podía pues supe que pronto me estarían persiguiendo. Por desgracia tropecé y ante la caída mis heridas empeoraron. Los malditos me encontraron y, después de una propuesta estúpida que rechacé, se dispusieron un atacarme. Pero entonces... apareció Shion. —Dirigió su vista al susodicho, quien se sonrojó ante su mirada, y sonrió dulcemente—Él los venció fácilmente, excepto a uno. El desgraciado inmovilizó a Shion y lanzó su ataque. Con esfuerzo logré formar una barrera para protegerlo y desviar el golpe, así que se enfureció y me iba a atacar pero lo purifiqué... aunque agoté todas las energías. Sin embargo, si Shion no hubiera aparecido seguramente yo habría muerto —dijo agradecida—Me di cuenta que su aura era buena, por lo que me tranquilicé y desmayé sin preocuparme pues sabía que él no me iba a dañar y que estaba segura. —Se acercó al peliverde y dió una profunda reverencia a lo que el sonrojo de Shion aumentó—. Tienes mi eterna gratitud y la del clan Taisho.

—N-no te preocupes —contestó éste avergonzado.

—Sí Shion, tú también tienes mi eterna gratitud —burló Kardia con voz aguda y se inclinó sarcástico. Iba a continuar, pero una mirada amenazante de Kagome bastó para detenerlo—¡Lo siento! —Se escondió detrás de Dégel.

—¿Por qué a mí? —murmuró el susodicho.

—Tengo una pregunta, Kagome.

—¿Sí, Albafica?

—Antes eras humana ¿no? —Kagome asintió—. Entonces, cuando te convertiste en youkai, tú... ¿Tú te convertiste en un perro permanentemente?

-No... eso me olvidé explicarles, gracias por mencionarlo —agradeció divertida, Alba sonrió de la misma forma—. Los youkais tenemos apariencia humana pero con rasgos característicos de cada raza, como colas, orejas, garras. Aunque no necesariamente, por ejemplo, Sesshomaru tenía marcas y orejas puntiagudas con una medialuna en la frente, que representaba su clan. Bueno, volviendo al tema... también tenemos una forma youkai que es nuestra raza en su forma animal. Como yo soy una inu-youkai, mi forma animal es un perro. Es decir, la que están viendo.

Regulus formuló un 'Wow'—¿Eso significa que hay diferentes clases de youkais? —razonó sorprendido.

—Ajá. Hay okamis como Koga, kitsunes como Shippo, nekomatas como Kirara, takunis, hebis, inus, fénixs y muchos más. Como también hay hanyous, quienes han sido resultado de las relaciones entre youkais y humanos. Inuyasha era hijo de un poderoso inu-youkai y una princesa humana, que en paz descansen. En cambio Naraku era un hanyou de un batido de youkais, para explicarlo en simples palabras.

—(U -_-)

—¡Oh! Lamento mis modales al no presentarme como es correcto —dijo de pronto el acuariano—Yo soy Dégel de Acuario. —Se inclinó elegantemente.

Los demás Santos lo imitaron.

—S-soy Regulus de leo —saludó nervioso.

—Yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Yo soy el increíble Kardia de Escorpio! —Sonrió arrogante a lo que los otros rodaron los ojos.

—Soy Albafica de Piscis. —Sonrió amable.

—¡Ups!... ehhh... lamento lo de tus rosas, jeje.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. —Le restó importancia.

—¡Y yo soy Dohko de Libra! —dijo alegre.

—Un placer conocerlos, yo soy Kagome Higurashi-Taisho. —Observó a todos con una sonrisa.

—Ehhh, ¿Kagome?

—¿Qué sucede, Manigoldo? —Inclinó la cabeza lindamente.

—N-nos... —Carraspeó—. ¿Nos enseñarías tu forma humana?

—Oh... está bien.

Una luz cegadora la envolvió y los Dorados tuvieron que cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz se fue y pudieron ver... quedaron en shock.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que hayan visto.

Tenía el cabello negro azabache de largo hasta las caderas, un cuerpo delgado y escultural, piel blanca y cremosa como la leche, un rostro tallado por los mismísimos ángeles con labios rosados y apetecibles, y unas gruesas pestañas que realzaban sus ya de por sí deslumbrantes ojos.

Estaban tan embelesados que pasaron desapercibidas las tiernas orejas de perro y cola que se movía feliz atrás de ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **V**


	6. Capítulo VI: Athena y sus Santos

—Ehhh... ¿chicos? —Kagome los llamó, extrañada por el repentino silencio.

El primero en salir del shock fue Shion.

—Vaya... eres preciosa. —Sonrió bobo, Kagome se sonrojó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, su cara se puso roja y empezó a tartamudear y mover las manos agitadamente—. ¡N-no! ¡Pe-perdón! A lo que m-me refiero es q-que...

Kagome cubrió su boca delicadamente mientras soltaba una risilla que pronto se transformó en una risa histérica y cayó al suelo mientras sujetaba su barriga—Tu cara. —Intentó decir entre risas.

Ante el escándalo, los demás salieron del estupor y la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Cuando Kagome se tranquilizó fue capaz de levantarse, aunque aún soltaba algunas risitas

—Tu cara... la hubieras visto Shion, fue un poema. —Enarcó una ceja con evidente diversión.

—Ehhh... ¿Qué sucedió? —Observaron a Shion confundidos.

—Na-nada —respondió nervioso, tenía la cara más roja que un tomate.

—De acuerdo... —Asintieron no muy convencidos para luego posar fijamente la vista en cierta pelinegra.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kagome se removió incómoda ante las intensidad de las miradas.

El primero en hablar fue Kardia

—Ohhh, ¿pero quién lo imaginaría? —Se acercó a ella lentamente, como un animal salvaje acercándose a su presa—Mas que un demonio pareces un ángel. —Sonrió "coqueto".

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por su atrevimiento, aunque pronto se recompuso.

—Ohhh ¿pero quién imaginaría que los bichos hablaran? —dijo con falsa sorpresa.

Kardia quedó en shock. Ante ésto, los otros Santos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Te aplastaron como cucaracha!

Con el comentario de Manigoldo, las risas aumentaron.

Kardia los miró enfurecido—¡AY YA CÁLLENSE! —Les gritó enojado, pero lo ignoraron. Regresó su vista a Kagome—Ésto no se va quedar así —expresó serio.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —Contrarrestó indiferente, no se iba a dejar intimidar por el peliazul.

—¿Amenaza? Oh no, preciosa... —Se inclinó hacia Kagome sonriendo internamente cuando la susodicha se tensó por la invasión a su espacio personal—Es una advertencia —susurró con voz grave y se alejó.

Ella lo miró sonrojada—" _¡Genial, otro Miroku_ _!_ ". —Bufó resignada.

Luego de unos minutos las risas, a costa de Kardia, se detuvieron.

Dégel colocó una mano en un hombro del susodicho y lo miró con falsa tristeza.

—Lo lamento, Kardia. —El alacrán gruñó enojado y alejó su mano bruscamente—Je... bueno, ahora debo preguntar. —Su rostro se tornó severo—¿Athena y el Patriarca saben de ésto? —preguntó mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

La postura de Shion se volvió rígida.

—No... no lo saben. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? —consultó con preocupación creciente.

Dégel suspiró y retiró sus lentes.

—Ellos saben que no es un perro normal, pero creen que es sólo un animal. La cuestión es, si cuando sepan que en realidad es una perso... ehhh... youkai, aun así le permitirán permanecer aquí. —Hizo una mueca por lo siguiente que diría—Y no es por ofender pero... dudo que sea una buena devolución considerando quiénes te persiguen. —Le dijo a Kagome con culpa.

Kagome negó sonriente.

—No te preocupes, mi instinto me dice que todo saldrá bien. —Sonrió confiada—Ahora ¿pueden explicarme quién es Athena? —Frunció el ceño confundida por el extraño nombre.

Los Santos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

—Athena es, en la mitología griega, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa. Ella es la protectora de la tierra y la humanidad, su deber es resguardarla de toda amenaza.

—Desde tiempos inmemoriales, Athena se ha enfrentado a otros dioses que han querido apropiarse de la tierra. Los enfrentamientos entre dioses se conocen como Guerras Santas.

—La primera Guerra Santa se libró contra Poseidón, Dios de los mares. Para hacerle frente, Athena convocó a un grupo de jóvenes y valientes guerreros a los que nombró Santos o Caballeros.

—Al principio luchaban sin armas ni protección para sus cuerpos. Debido a ésto, muchos fueron asesinados por los Generales de Poseidón.

—Para ayudarlos, Athena creó 88 armaduras inspiradas en las 88 constelaciones. Con estas armaduras lograron derrotar a Poseidón.

—Según el material de la armadura, los Santos de dividen en tres órdenes. Oro, en el escalón principal, que corresponden a los doce signos del Zodiaco, luego plata y al final bronce.

—Ahhh, pues ahora entiendo. Y según se ve, ustedes son los Caballeros de Oro. —Sonrió lindamente provocando un pequeño sonrojo en todos.

—Así es. —Asintió Shion.

—Pero... si son doce Caballeros de Oro por los doce signos del Zodiaco ¿dónde están los que faltan? Porque hasta ahora sólo conozco a ustedes siete que son Aries, Cáncer, Leo, Libra, Escorpio, Acuario y Piscis. —Enumeró con los dedos—. Así que faltan otros cinco; Tauro, Géminis, Virgo, Sagitario y Capricornio. ( **N/A:** **A** **y qué inteligente que eres Kagome :v** )

—Deben estar en sus templos. -respondió Shion, Kagome inclinó la cabeza confundida—. Para llegar al Salón del Patriarca hay que atravesar doce templos.

—¡Ah, claro! Esos deben ser las construcciones que recorrí hasta llegar aquí. Y cada templo pertenece a un Caballero de Oro, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. Los templos están ubicados según el orden zodiacal. Así, primero está el templo de Aries, y luego todo en orden hasta Piscis, que es donde estamos ahora.

—Ohhh. —Los miró impresionada—. ¡Qué genial!

—Así somos, preciosa.

—Tú no cuentas, bicho —dijo con una perfecta cara de póker.

Ambos se observaron retadoramente y, previniendo una posible pelea, Dégel intervino.

—Lamento arruinar este 'lindo' momento. —Sarcasmo evidente—Pero todavía hay que ir a decirle a Athena y el Patriarca sobre esta... —Pensó una palabra adecuada-Sobre esta sorpresa. A menos que tengas algún inconveniente —consultó a Kagome.

—No, por mí está bien. Además me gustaría conocer a quien tal parece fue la responsable de sanar mis heridas —contestó feliz y emocionada.

—Entonces ¿por qué esperar? Ya quiero ver la cara del viejo cuando te vea, Kagome. —En su mente, Manigoldo creó la escena.

—Está bien, ¡pero antes! —Un humo negro la envolvió y fue formando una silueta, cuando desapareció ella estaba en su forma animal ( **N/A:** **A** **lgo así como cuando Maléfica transformaba a Diaval** )—¡Ahora sí estoy lista! —Ladró feliz provocando que los valientes Dorados dieran un saltito.

—Aún no me acostumbro —dijo el leoncito asustado mientras llevaba una mano su pecho y lo apretaba.

—Jajaja, creo que algo así va a ser su reacción. Esperemos que él también resista, o sino... —Manigoldo pasó una mano por su cuello haciendo un gesto de corte—. ¡Adiós Patriarca!

—¿Y luego me regañan a mí, eh? —murmuró Kardia con tono infantil.

—Pero, Kagome ¿Por qué vas en tu forma animal? —preguntó Dohko.

—Porque no quiero que parezcan unos locos al llegar y decir "¡Ah, señorita Athena! Esta mujer es el perro que Shion trajo ayer. Además, también es una sacerdotisa del futuro que se transformó en un demonio" —dijo haciendo una mala imitación de voz varonil—Ehh, no, no me parece muy lógico. Así que, prefiero regresar a mi apariencia humana frente a ellos pues no quiero arriesgarme a que nos maten o inmovilizen antes de explicarles. —Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos ahora ¿Albafica, podrías...? —Shion señaló las rosas.

El Santo de Piscis comprendió el mensaje.

—Claro. —En un segundo, las rosas desaparecieron dejando un camino despejado hacia la Sala del Patriarca—¡Ah! Kagome. —Llamó a la inu que dirigió su vista a él—Por ninguna circunstancia toques alguna de las rosas que estaban ahí, son venenosas y te matarían en un instante ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió serio, Kagome asintió.

—Sin más retraso, vamos ya —dijo Dégel.

Los goldies y Kagome partieron rumbo a la Sala del Patriarca.

Luego de unos minutos de recorrido, el aburrimiento atacó a Kagome, por lo que decidió cantar...

—¡Vamos _come on_ , vamos todos allá! ¡Manos a la obra en una sola maniobra! ¿A dónde vamos? _tan tan tan._ —Como estaba en su forma animal no podía aplaudir, así que imitó el sonido de aplauso... o al menos lo intentó—¡A ver a Athena! ¿A dónde vamos? _tan tan tan_ ¡A ver a Athena! —Cuando terminó de cantar se percató de que todos la observaban preocupados—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada, pues al parecer ella no reflexionó que cantar Dora la exploradora no era exactamente normal, más en una época donde ni siquiera existía.

Albafica fue abordado por seis miradas de muerte hacia su persona.

—¿P-por qué me miran así? —preguntó nervioso y asustado.

—¿Seguro que las rosas donde Kagome estaba hoy no eran las venenosas? —Kardia lo señaló acusatoriamente—Porque para mí, la pobre está sufriendo los efectos del veneno, ¡mírala! —Apuntó a Kagome—. ¡Ya está delirando!

—Genial, la primera mascota que tengo y ya se muere en el primer día —dijo deprimido el cangrejo—. ¡Todo es tu culpa, rositas!

—" _N_ _o soy una mascota_ ". —Pensó Kagome ofendida.

Regulus suspiró triste.

—Ya me empezaban a agradar los perros.

Shion se acercó a Kagome mientras sus ojos rosados se cristalizaban.

—Lo lamento... ¡No pude cuidarte! —La abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Los demás, excepto Albafica y Dégel, hicieron lo mismo. La pobre de Kagome sólo podía verlos extrañada, pensando en qué clase de manicomio fue a parar.

—¡AY YA SUELTENME! —gritó irritada y su you-ki ( **Energía** **youkai** ) explotó. Los Dorados se apartaron al instante—. ¡No! ¡No estoy envenenada! ¡Sólo tenía las malditas ganas de cantar! ¡¿ACASO ESO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO?!

—Pe-pero... —intentaron hablar aunque otro grito de Kagome los interrumpió.

—¡PERO NADA! —Empezó a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse— Ahora... —Los miró fijamente—Se me calman grupete de llorones o los castigo por un mes ¿entendido?v—preguntó enojada. Todos asintieron asustados—¡Bien, andando! —Continuó la caminata y los demás la siguieron de lejos con un mismo pensamiento.

—" _N_ _unca hay que volver a enfurecer a Kagome_ ". —Y, como si ella supiera lo que pensaban, volteó ligeramente hacia ellos con una mirada de muerte que les provocó un escalofrío—. " _S_ _ip, definitivamente no hay que hacerla enojar_ ".

La inu sonrió como el gato de Cheshire ( **N/A:** **Qué irónico** )

—" _A_ _pesar de todo, no podría haber acabado en mejor lugar_ ". —Algo interno le decía que los recién conocidos se convertirían en personas muy importantes para ella.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **VI**


	7. Capítulo VII: Temores y Presentaciones

En el recorrido al Salón del Patriarca, Kagome cantó todo tipo de canciones infantiles, y los pobres Dorados no tuvieron más opción que escucharla por temor a que se molestara de nuevo y los matará de verdad. No es que ella tuviera mala voz, al contrario, es que las canciones no eran mucho del agrado. Así que para despejarse un poco de los cánticos de la inu, los demás le explicaron a Manigoldo y Kardia la parte que se perdieron por ser unos dormilones. También, en ese lapso, la inu se percató de que, incluso antes de que los Dorados se lo mencionaran, ya sabía quién era Athena pues recordó sus clases de historia en el futuro, y mitología griega siempre fue uno de sus temas favoritos.

Eso significaba que los dos hombres con los que luchó eran el Dios del sueño y el Dios de la muerte, y que junto con los que atacaron la aldea... todos estaban comandados por el Rey del Inframundo... qué bonito.

Luego de una hora de tortura para los Santos, al fin llegaron. Fueron hacia la entrada del salón que era custodiada por dos guardias, los mismos que estaban cuando Shion llevó a Kagome el día anterior. Los guardias se arrodillaron con respeto ante los Santos de Oro.

Shion se les acercó con paso calmo.

—Hemos venido para hablar con Athena y el Patriarca sobre un asunto importante. —Les dijo seriamente pero con amabilidad.

Cuando los guardias se levantaron vieron al mismo perro que el Santo de Aries cargó en sus brazos, sólo que esta vez el animal estaba consciente y moviendo la cola feliz. Al momento que el perro los miró a los ojos se fascinaron, éstos eran azules... tan hermosos e hipnotizantes. Un carraspeo del ariano los sacó del pequeño trance.

—Ahora mismo le diré al patriarca que desea verlo. —Antes de entrar, le dió una mirada a Kagome.

Mientras esperaban a que volviera, el guardia que quedó, habló.

—Disculpe, señor Shion, tengo una pregunta... —Comenzó respetuoso, el peliverde dió un pequeño asentimiento para que continuara—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó señalando a Kagome.

Shion titubeó un poco y miró a Kagome como preguntándole si podía decirle, ella asintió.

—Se llama Kagome. —Le hizo una seña a la susodicha para que se acercara, cosa que obedeció feliz.

—Lindo nombre —comentó el guardia mirándola atentamente, Kagome se le acercó—¿Puedo acariciarla? —pidió algo ansioso por pasar sus manos por el sedoso pelaje de la inu.

—Claro —respondió Shion, ya que a ella no parecía molestarle.

—" _Si supiera_ ". —Pensaron los dorados, rieron internamente al imaginar cómo habría reaccionado el guardia si la hubiera visto en su forma humana—. " _Probablemente su reacción habría sido otra_ ".

El guardia se arrodilló a la altura de Kagome y le empezó a rascar la oreja, a lo que ella inclinó la cabeza apoyándose en su toque.

—Jejeje. —Rió enternecido por su gesto—Eres muy linda. —Le dijo suave, obteniendo un ladrido alegre como respuesta.

Al ver la escena, los Dorados sintieron una sensación extraña en el estómago. No sabían por qué, pero les molestaba ver cómo el guardia la acariciaba y ella tan campante. Aunque el más afectado de todos era Shion. Miraron algo enfadados al muchacho, y cuando éste alzó la vista, uff. Si las miradas mataran, él habría sido enterrado cien metros bajo tierra.

Con un carraspeo incómodo, dejó de acariciar a Kagome y volvió a su posición inicial. Por suerte para él, su compañero regresó y les indicó a los Santos que podían pasar. Cuando Kagome y los Dorados entraron, el pobre suspiró aliviado recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su compañero.

Al entrar al tan esperado sitio, Kagome observó impresionada el hermoso salón.

Una alfombra roja se extendía desde la entrada hasta unos peldaños donde había un trono. Allí, sentado con porte imponente, se encontraba un señor con unos ropajes similares a los sacerdotes católicos y un casco de oro. Kagome supuso que debía ser alguien mayor por su cabello blanco y las arrugas en las manos. Aun así, él emanaba un gran poder que imponía respeto.

—" _Éste debe ser el Patriarca_ " —dedujo.

A su derecha, estaba de pie una preciosa muchacha, adolescente según parecía, de largos cabellos lilas y bonitos ojos verdes. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco simple pero vaporoso y en su mano izquierda sostenía un cetro de oro—. " _Y ella debe ser Athena… vaya, es muy hermosa… Su aura es… celestial… tan cálida_ " —reflexionó sorprendida sin apartar los ojos de la susodicha.

Al llegar frente a ellos, los Dorados se arrodillaron con respeto.

—Athena, Patriarca —saludaron.

—Buenos días, Caballeros. —asintieron ambos.

Sage hizo un gesto para que se levanten.

—Bien ¿qué necesitan? Nos comentaron que era algo importante —cuestionó—Aunque creo saber de qué se trata. —Posó su vista en Kagome.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien, ya se ha mejorado! —dijo Saha feliz de ver a la inu.

—Sí, muchas gracias por curarla —Shion esbozó una pequeña sonrisa correspondida por la Diosa.

—Fue un placer. —Dirigió su vista a los otros Dorados—Supongo que si están aquí sabrán las circunstancias. —Señaló a Kagome recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo.

—¿Tienen algún problema con su estadía en el Santuario? —preguntó Sage refiriéndose a inu. Los Santos negaron casi instantáneamente—.¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede entonces?

Los Dorados intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Ante ésto, Athena y el Patriarca fruncieron el ceño.

—Caballeros, ¿hay algún inconveniente? —inquirió preocupada.

Los siete Santos supiraron, no sabían por dónde comenzar a explicar el... uh... asunto.

Shion decidió hablar.

—En realidad, preferiríamos que nuestros compañeros restantes estén presentes antes de comentarlo.

—Como gusten. —Aceptó Sasha con una mirada comprensiva mientras llamaba a un guardia y le indicó que les notificara a los Santos de Oro faltantes que había una reunión de emergencia.

Mientras esperaban a sus otros compañeros, los Dorados estaban preocupados sobre lo que pasaría cuando Athena y el Patriarca supieran lo que descubrieron hace no mucho. Temían que decidieran exiliar a Kagome o aprisionarla por considerarla peligrosa. O peor, que la mataran al saber que ella poseía un artefacto capaz de revivir a el mismísimo rey del inframundo . A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en esa posibilidad, rogaban a Zeus que eso no sucediera.

Kagome vió sus rostros de preocupación y se preguntó qué es lo que estaba mal. Recordó lo que Dégel dijo sobre su transformación, entonces comprendió. Aun así, ella no estaba tan preocupada por eso. Pensaba que sus reacciones serían de sorpresa, seguramente un shock, pero no algo muy drástico.

Luego de unos minutos, los Dorados restantes llegaron…

Aldebarán de Tauro, Aspros de Géminis, Asmita de Virgo, Sísifo de Sagitario, y El Cid de Capricornio entraron al salón emitiendo cada uno un singular esplendor que le generó bastante esfuerzo a la inu el que su mandíbula no cayera por la impresión.

Los cinco se arrodillaron ante Athena y el Patriarca como los demás. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Kagome, el único en sentir algo diferente fue Asmita.

Luego de levantarse ante la indicación de Sage, el Santo de Sagitario dió un paso al frente dispuesto a hablar.

—Disculpe, Patriarca y… señorita Athena —carraspeó un poco al dirigirse a la pelilavanda mientras un imperceptible rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Kagome 'levantó' una ceja (Gesto adquirido de Sesshomaru) ante el extraño comportamiento del arquero; el corazón del mencionado aumentó el ritmo de sus pulsaciones mientras inconscientemente evitaba contacto visual con Sasha.

Regresando al Santo en cuestión.

—¿Para qué nos han convocado? —preguntó tranquilo aunque con un atisbo de curiosidad… y preocupación, claro.

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo. —Le tranquilizó la diosa—Pero, siendo sincera, es que sí es algo tan extraño y sorprendente que aún intentó asimilarlo y continuo cuestionándome cómo es posible. —Las expresiones de los recién llegados se transformaron en unas de tremenda confusión—Uh... será mejor que se los explique Shion. —Dió una pequeña risilla nerviosa para luego pasar su vista al mencionado con una mirada de súplica.

El ariano le sonrió un poco divertido por su semblante.

—De acuerdo, escuchen bien por favor. —Todos asintieron seriamente y pusieron completa atención al santo de Aries—Me encontraba patrullando el bosque alrededor de Rodorio y de algunas áreas del Santuario. Todo parecía normal, de vez en cuando un animal curioso se me acercaba, los pajaritos silbaban contentos, la luna iluminaba el lugar y… y creo que me estoy yendo de tema. Bueno, regreso al asunto…

》Cuando me arrodillé para acariciar a una tierna ardilla no pueden imaginar mi rostro al ver el inicio de un delgado pero notable rastro de sangre en el suelo… sangre fresca. Comencé a caminar hacia la dirección del perturbador líquido rojo, no sé ustedes pero a pesar de tantas batallas aún no me acostumbro a ver sangre. —Ignoró el 'marica' de Manigoldo, Dégel se encargó de darle un lindo zape al susodicho—Cof cof, como decía... —Dió una última mirada advertencia al Santo de Cáncer.

》Seguí el rastro por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que de pronto comencé a escuchar voces y sentí cosmos que no me agradaban, en absoluto. Al llegar al lugar, me oculté detrás de unos arbustos para observar la escena... —Tragó saliva pues sí o sí debía nombrar la presencia de espectros... cosa que no dijo a el Patriarca y Athena. Respiró profundo y con última mirada a los rostros AÚN pacíficos de ambos mencionados, continuó—Va... varios espectros se encontraban riendo en un pequeño valle despejado... Al principio no comprendía el porqué, pero mis dudas fueron interrumpidas cuando el líder, podríamos decir, comenzó a hablar.

》Tal parece que habían capturado a alguien que logró escapar de ellos. Los espectros le ofrecieron a esa persona unirseles. Yo estaba esperando escuchar la obvia negación de el desconocido, pues ¿quién en su sano juicio se les uniría? Pero, la respuesta me impactó mucho más que si hubiera sido un 'sí' ...la respuesta fue... u-un ladrido.

》Aturdido y confundido hasta la madre, me moví para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía... por lo que lo ví... Un perro bastante malherido se encontraba en medio de todos los espectros jotos... ups, perdón mi vocabulario. Bueno, este pobre animal miraba al grupo de... los que ya mencioné, con un odio tal muy similar al nuestro.

》Luego del ladrido, el líder de la banda dijo y cito "Tal parece que eso es un no". En este punto ya pensé que estaban todos locos y el inframundo les habría afectado bastante si ahora hablaban con los animales. Aparté esos pensamientos a un lado, pues locos o no eran espectros, y no podía permitirles que dañaran al pobre can. ¡Salí de mi escondite y les dí tremendo susto! ¡Jajaja! El líder les ordenó a los demás que me atacaran pero con un simple movimiento los dejé fuera de combate, jeje... je... e-él se encabronó y de pronto una presión invisible me impedía moverme. Intenté varias veces pero no me era posible.

》El espectro 'te inmovilizo porque soy un cobarde' lanzó un ataque de nombre raro hacia mí. Faltaban pocos metros para que me alcanzara por lo que me dispuse a usar el Muro de Cristal... aunque no fue necesario pues una barrera me protegió desviando el ataque. El espectro volvió su atención al perro mientras yo me pregunta por qué le gritaba... Y entonces lo sentí... una energía tan pura como si fuera el cosmos de un ángel emanaba... del perro.

》Don espectro se lanzó como una fiera hacia el animal y éste, débil y tambaleante, logró incorporarse centímetros antes de que lo alcanzaran y ¡ZAS! —exclamó de pronto causando que más de uno diera un pequeño respingo—Clavó sus mandíbulas en el cuello del desgraciado mientras la energía lo envolvía ocasionando que lentamente se desintegrara... siendo los gritos de dolor lo último que se escuchó de él... —relató de manera algo dramática al mismo tiempo que hacía movimientos acordes a lo que contaba.

—Qué guay, ¿no? —Le susurro Manigoldo al Santo de Escorpio que asintió igual de emocionado que él.

La postura del Santo de Aries cambió a una más tranquila

—El perro cayó agotado mientras que yo al fin podía moverme. Lentamente caminé en su dirección, hablándole con voz suave por el miedo de que me atacara, para nada tenía ganas de protagonizar la escabrosa escena de momentos antes. —El peliverde no pudo evitar la mueca de terror—Al estar seguro de que no intentaría dañarme y que él supiera que yo tampoco lo haría, logré arrodillrme a su lado. Mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas, horrorosas por cierto, toqué algo frío que envolvía su cuello. Agarré el objeto extraño y al apartarlo para verlo mejor me di cuenta que era un collar, y en éste tenía tallado "Kagome"... —El ariano bajó su tono de voz mientras una mirada pensativa aparecía en su rostro—" _Ahora, eso es extraño. Si Kagome es japonesa... ¿por qué tenía su nombre escrito en griego?... Ahhh, luego le pregunto_ " —dejó de lado sus reflexiones internas al recordar que aún tenía a su Diosa, el Patriarca y sus compañeros esperando a que continuara—Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo. —Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa de pena—Jeje, bueno. Al final resultó que el perro en realidad era hembra y poco después de el descubrimiento ella se desmayó. La cargué hasta aquí lo más rápido que podía sin riesgo a empeorar sus heridas. Nuestra Diosa la curó, le permitieron su permanencia bajo mi cargo y... eso es todo... —Soltó un largo suspiro pues había dicho la última parte muy de prisa—... eso es todo de la primera parte...

Procesando información...

Asimilando datos...

Datos archivados...

Peligro...

—¿¡QUÉ?!

Al instante, las protestas de dos bandos golpearon una por una al Santo de Aries.

De parte de Sasha y Sage era el porqué no les había dicho sobre los espectros.

Y de parte del quinteto de Oro era el cómo se le había ocurrido llevar al Santuario un ser tan peligroso. "¿No piensas en la seguridad de Athena?" fue uno de los tantos reclamos de este grupo. La paciencia de Shion y los demás estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite, aunque la persona en explotar fue de quien menos lo esperaban.

El grito del Santo de Acuario resonó por todo el templo acompañado por una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado, para darle mayor efecto.

—¡Por Zeus! ¡Hablen uno a la vez y dejen el escándalo PORQUE SINO UN SIMPLE AIRECITO NO VA A SER LO PRÓXIMO QUE HAGA! —amenazó mientras una capa de hielo cubría sus manos y otra poco a poco aparecía en las esquinas del salón—¡¿Van a tranquilizarse?! —Todos, incluyendo a los atacados verbalmente (El carnero, el cangrejo, el escorpión, el chino, micifuz y la rosa de Guadalupe) y Kagome (que nada había hecho la pobre), asintieron como las focas de los parques acuáticos ( **N/A:** **Digo porque éstas siempre mueven la cabeza re frenéticas** )—¡Bien! —Resopló y con un ademán de sus manos hizo desaparecer el hielo y el ambiente regresó a la normalidad; pues en la explosión la temperatura disminuyó unos cuantos grados—Ahora, Shion... —Miró al susodicho palidecer y rodó los ojos—Aish, por favor continua —dijo mientras retiraba sus lentes y procedía a masajear el puente de su nariz.

—D-de acuerdo... —Carraspeó nervioso y se dispuso a explicar a la Diosa adolescente y al lemuriano de doscientos años el porqué no mencionó a los _emo darkz_ (Espectros)—La razón, en parte, de por qué no les dije sobre los espectros fue que sencillamente mis nervios eran tales que olvidé ese pequeño detalle, jeje. —Varios no pudieron contener un _facepalm_ ante ésto—... y también... —La voz del peliverde adquirió un tono triste y su postura decayó—Tenía miedo de que no le permitieran a Kagome quedarse... o decidieran acabar con su vida —admitió cabizbajo.

Antes de que pudiese ver los rostros de los demás, sintió algo muy suave frotarse contra una de sus manos y escuchó los jadeos de algunos Dorados. Al dirigir su vista hacia su mano en cuestión, hizo contacto visual con unos hermosos ojos azules que expresaban un infinito agradecimiento no dicho. Shion le sonrió a la inu que restregó ligeramente la cabeza por su costado. El peliverde subió la vista con porte calmo mientras esperaba la reacción de cinco de sus compañeros.

Decir que la primera reacción lo sorprendió está de más.

Un "¡Qué tierna!" fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que el Santo de Sagitario desapareciera y reapareciera frente a Kagome.

—¡Pero si eres lo más lindo que he visto! —exclamó emocionado—¿Cómo alguien podría osar a intentar dañar una cosa tan bonita como tú? —dijo con voz melosa mientras la mezclaba con tono ofendido.

A los presentes en la Sala les apareció una gotita tipo anime mientras observaban al Santo de casi treinta años comportarse de una forma que distaba mucho de su edad.

—¿Puedo acariciarte? —Le preguntó a la inu como si ella le entendiera, lo que fue muy gracioso, pues ella sí le entendía. Los que sabían ésto rieron internamente.

Kagome inclinó la cabeza de una forma tierna provocando otro "Aw" de el hombre frente a ella—" _¿Y a éste qué le pasa?_ ". —Pensó divertida. Como sintió que él poseía un buen corazón, y una actitud obviamente cándida, permitió que la acariciara y rozó su cabeza contra una mano como invitación.

Sísifo comprendió y no espero más.

—¡Eres tan suave! —dijo casi fascinado y volteó hacia lo otros cuatro—¡Oigan, acarícienla también! —Les animó, aunque éstos eran reacios a acercarse.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos ante la obvia renuencia hacie ella, por lo que comenzó a caminar en la dirección de los Santos. Antes de alejarse, le dió un pequeño lengüetazo en la mejilla a Sísifo quien rió un poco al sentir su nariz húmeda.

Primero decidió acercarse al Santo de Tauro, pues era el que tenía una apariencia más amigable con respecto a los otros tres. Luego de unos cuantos ladridos, trucos y gestos tiernos, Aldebarán no tardó en sucumbir a sus encantos.

La risa profunda del taurino retumbó por el templo—En verdad eres una ternura, bonita, me has ganado —admitió con una amigable sonrisa mientras rascaba ligeramente una de las peludas y suaves orejitas de la inu.

—" _Ya van dos, me faltan tres_ ". —Kagome sonrió internamente y escrudiñó con la vista a El Cid, Aspros y Asmita. Decidió ir hacia el capricorniano.

Todos observaron atentamente, pues sabían cómo era el Santo de Capricornio y estaban muy interesados en qué haría.

Ella se sentó delante de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el Santo la observó indiferente.

—No tengo tiempo para cachorros, vete. —Le dijo frío. Sin embargo Kagome era obstinada, así que se quedó en el mismo lugar y le ladró felizmente mientras movía la cola. Él sintió su voluntad ceder, pero rápidamente alejo el sentimiento—Lárgate, ¿acaso no me oíste? —regañó.

Ante eso la youkai sí se irritó, pero igual no se daría por vencida. En un último esfuerzo, se paró en dos patas y se apoyó en El Cid, puso los mejores ojos de cachorro abandonado y gimió lastimeramente.

Todos se sorprendieron. Shion, Manigoldo, Dohko, Albafica, Regulus, Kardia y Dégel estaban rojos por intentar soportar la risa.

Segundos después, Kagome pudo ver cómo él iba cediendo poco a poco, y lo logró.

El Cid bufó molesto y resignado se arrodilló para acariciarla. Todos lo miraron en shock, incapaces de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Argh. —Gruñó—¿Qué clase de brujería haces? ¿Eh? —preguntó con falsa molestia, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que sólo Kagome fue capaz de ver.

Antes de dirigirse al siguiente, la inu le lamió la mejilla y guiñó el ojo, El Cid quedó en shock un momento antes de levantarse y volver a su máscara fría.

—" _Me recuerda un poco a Sesshomaru_ " —lo miró divertida ( **N/A:** **¿Será porque ambos son fríos?... y capricornianos** )

Después, Kagome, posó su vista en Asmita. Ella se le acercó hasta quedar en frente de él.

Asmita, a pesar de ser ciego, sabía que estaba adelante suyo.

Kagome lo miró curiosa al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando que trataba de ignorarla. Quedó unos minutos así, hasta que Asmita le habló.

—Sé que estás en frente mío, pero no puedo verte, soy ciego. —Susurró a un volúmen que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

Kagome sintió su corazón encogerse.

Asmita se sorprendió al sentir un aura de tristeza provenir de ella, como si le hubiese comprendido.

Ella frotó su cabeza por su mano como incitándolo a acariciarla.

Lentamente, el Santo de Virgo se agachó a su altura y al instante sintió algo húmedo rozar su mejilla. Al principio se tensó, pero lo luego se relajó al darse cuenta que era su nariz. Rió un poco ya que le producía cosquillas.

Kagome al oírlo se alegró y, alejándose un poco para verlo, acercó su hocico a su rostro y le lamió los ojos.

Ante eso, Asmita se congeló por un instante, pero luego sonrió, entendió su mensaje.

Kagome ya feliz se alejó para ir hasta el siguiente y último Santo.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia Aspros.

Había algo raro en él.

Cuando estuvo enfrente del susodicho, para su sorpresa, y la de todos, él se agacho y le sonrió.

—Eres muy bonita —dijo suave mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarla.

Al tocarla, a Kagome la recorrió un escalofrío. Definitivamente sí había algo raro. Aun así, no mostró su incomodidad y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego hablaría de eso con Shion.

Al ver que Kagome había terminado de 'presentarse', Shion decidió que ya era momento de explicar a lo que fueron.

—Disculpen —Les llamó, al ver que tenía la atención de todos, habló—, a lo que vinimos fue para comentarles un suceso inesperado con respecto a Kagome. —Los que no sabían a qué se refería lo miraron curiosos.

—¿Más inesperado que un perro con cosmos? —Al comentario de Aldebarán, la mayoría esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Je, sí. —Shion sonrió divertido por su comentario, pero después habló con voz seria—No es algo malo... creo —respondió a la pregunta no formulada—. Lo que nos preocupa son sus reacciones.

—¿Y eso por qué? —La preocupación se notaba en la voz de Sage. Le dió una mirada interrogante a su alumno, que le respondió con una mirada que decía "Espera y entenderás".

Shion suspiró pesadamente, una mirada consternada cruzó su rostro.

—Lo que sucede es que...

 **Fin del Capítulo VII**


	8. Capítulo VIII: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Lo que sucede es que...

El Santo de Aries dudó un momento. Pensó en qué palabras usar, no quería quedar como un loco. Decidido, respiró profundo y continuó

—Lo que sucede es que Kagome... es una inu-youkai con poderes de miko. —Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

Al fin, lo había dicho.

Ante sus palabras, todos lo miraron raro.

—Ehh, creo que eso no les explica mucho —comentó Dégel al ver la mirada de desconcierto de los ajenos a la transformación de Kagome (Sasha, Sage, Aldebarán, Aspros, Sísifo y El Cid).

—¡Ay ya! Déjense de tanto misterio y vayan directo al punto.

—Estoy contigo, Kardia —apoyó Manigoldo—Así que mejor terminemos con ésto de una vez. —Tronó sus dedos—Athena, Patriarca, compañeros aquí presentes. —Observó a los susodichos—Nuestra querida Kagome es —Carraspeo—, o más bien era, una miko... y humana. Ella fue convertida en una inu-youkai, es decir, demonio perro, gracias a un pacto de sangre con su hermano adoptivo que también es un demonio —explicó—Ésto fue para la protección de una joya llamada Shikon no Tama, la cual tiene el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo. Por esa razón ella fue capturada y herida por los espectros, querían que les diera la joya para que Hades nunca volviera a usar un cuerpo humano como vasija. —Dió un pequeño gruñido de enojo ante lo último—Aún así, logró escapar, pero por poco. La persiguieron e iban a matarla. Gracias a Zeus, Shion llegó en ese instante. La salvó y bueno... henos aquí. —Se encogió de hombros—¿Algo más? —Llevó un dedo al mentón en pose pensativa—¡Ah, sí! Ésta —Señaló a Kagome—, es su forma animal. Pero en realidad ella tiene una forma humana, que descubrimos hace poco. Y lo mejor... —Sonrió ladino mientras se cruzaba de brazos—... viene del futuro.

Un silencio abrumador invadió la Sala, ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba.

Cuando todos lograron procesar sus palabras, lo miraron boquiabiertos e incrédulos.

Luego de unos segundos, el primero en hablar fue Kardia.

—Bueno... mejor no se pudo haber dicho. —Soltó una risilla súper divertido al ver la cara de los demás.

—Lo sé, pero igual gracias —contestó arrogante.

—Creo que un poco de sutileza habría estado mejor —dijo el acuariano con voz fría—Pero claro, Manigoldo —Sonrío irónico—, ese no es tu fuerte.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Que estuvieran mil años dando vueltas al asunto? —respondió irritado, Dégel lo ignoró.

Manigoldo bufó enojado pero no dijo nada más, lo que importaba en se momento era qué dirían Athena y el Patriarca, quien fue el primero en hablar.

—Manigoldo. —Lo llamó con voz de ultratumba, causándole un escalofrío—. ¿Acaso haz ingerido o inhalado sustancias alucinógenas?

Ante ésto, Kardia estalló en risas.

—¡Probablemente sea cierto que se drogue! —dijo divertido ignorando la queja de Manigoldo—Pero aun así —Su rostro se volvió serio, cualquier toque de burla se había esfumado—, le doy mi palabra, y la de mis compañeros, que todo lo que acaba de decir es completamente verdad.

Sage lo miró sorprendido, ya que Kardia era todo menos serio ( **N/A:** **No me digas xD** ). Pero, a pesar de su actitud, él nunca bromeaba acerca de asuntos delicados.

Y en lo único que Kagome podía pensar era en lo triste que iba a estar cuando los encerraran por locos. Qué pena, ya comenzaban a agradarle.

Un carraspeo de Sasha llamó la atención de todos, los Dorados la miraron expectantes.

—Caballeros, y me dirijo a los que vinieron a empezar todo ésto. —Miró atentamente a los susodichos—Antes de tomar una decisión drástica por el bien de ustedes, debo preguntar: ¿hay alguna prueba para confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras? —preguntó impasible.

—Sí la hay, Diosa Athena —respondió Shion instantáneamente—Y creo que alguien puede confirmarlo sin que quede ninguna duda. —Sasha y Sage lo observaron intrigados—¿Kagome? —Dió la vuelta y dirigió una mirada significativa a la susodicha.

Kagome entendió el mensaje y asintió.

Una luz brillante y cegadora inundó la habitación obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos, excepto a Asmita por razones obvias; aunque él igualmente sintió el cambio de iluminación.

Cuando la luz desapareció, todos abrieron los ojos y ahí enfrente de ellos se encontraba Kagome en su forma humana.

Las reacciones provocadas fueron las esperadas para Kagome y los Dorados que sabían de ésto. No obstante, lo que sí les sorprendió fue que ninguno se desmayó. Bueno, mejor para ellos.

Asmita supuso que por el silencio, ella debió haber mostrado su forma humana, y lo siguiente que sucedió lo confirmó.

Un grito sacó a todos del shock.

—¡Ay, pero si eres hermosísima! —exclamó Sísifo con corazones en los ojos. Al percatarse que gritó, carraspeó incómodo y adoptó una actitud seria, un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Después de una última mirada hacia su persona, todos posaron su vista en Kagome.

El Patriarca miró a Kagome sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía.

Primero encontraban a un perro que poseía un poderoso cosmos. Bueno... eso era mediamente aceptable.

¡Ahá, pero aún hay más! Dicho animal también resultó ser una hermosa jovencita... o mejor dicho demonio... de acuerdo, eso ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Y, para agregar la cereza al pastel, ella provenía del futuro y en su poder tenía un artefacto capaz de revivir al mismísimo Hades. Eso era... no había palabras que lo describieran.

¿Qué faltaba? ¿Que apareciera el susodicho con un ramo de flores pidiendo disculpas por todos los siglos de guerra y dando su rendición?

Suspiró frustrado, ya era viejo para tantas cosas de esa magnitud. Levantó la vista y se dió cuenta que todos lo miraban atentamente. Decidió hablar.

—Definitivamente es... una gran sorpresa —dijo lentamente—Con todo lo sucedido ya no sé qué más esperar. —Suspiró cansado—Pero, pueden calmarse. —Les habló a Kagome y los Dorados viendo sus posturas tensas que al instante se relajaron—Un aura pura proviene de ti, además... es innegable que eres alguien confiable y amable. —Miró a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa—Así que no tomaremos medidas en tu contra y permitiremos tu estadía. —Le tranquilizó, Kagome le agradeció—Y usted, señorita Athena. —Dirigió su vista a la nombrada—. ¿Qué piensa de todo ésto?

—Pues... sin duda me sorprendió —admitió—Igual que a todos los que no lo sabíamos, supongo —dijo pensativa—Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, Patriarca. —Miró cariñosamente a Kagome—De mi parte eres bienvenida al santuario, Kagome-san. —Sonrió amigable.

La inu no pudo evitarlo y rápidamente envolvió a la pelilavanda en un fuerte abrazo.

Sasha se sorprendió, pero luego de un segundo le correspondió.

—Gracias —murmuró Kagome—Muchas gracias, señorita Athena y señor Patriarca. —Se alejó un poco para observar a los dos—Tienen mi eterna gratitud y la de mi clan —expresó mientras daba una profunda y elegante reverencia.

Sasha se sonrojó—Jejé. —Rió nerviosa—. N-no te preocupes.

—Sin embargo, señorita Kagome...

—¿Qué sucede, señor Patriarca? —Lo miró atentamente.

Sage se removió algo incómodo cuando los hermosos orbes azules se posaron en él, por suerte el casco cubría gran parte de su rostro pues estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

—Su estadía aquí tendrá algunas pautas —anunció seriamente.

Kagome lo miró confundida—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó curiosa—. Aunque no se preocupe, si me permiten quedarme aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es cumplirlas.

—Gracias. —Asintió él—Bueno, sólo son dos. La primera, que no puedes salir del Santuario sin ser escoltada por al menos un Caballero Dorado —Dió una mirada de advertencia a los nombrados por si alguno protestaba—, ya que estás en la mira del enemigo y no podemos permitirles obtener lo que quieren —dijo refiriéndose a Hades y la perla.

—Entiendo...

—Bien, y la segunda pauta es... —Vaciló un momento antes de hablar—Si... si sería posible, ¿podrías esconder tus... tus... o-orejas y cola? —preguntó avergonzado.

Ante sus palabras, todos se sonrojaron.

—Disculpe...

Varias miradas de incredulidad fueron dirigidas hacia el Santo de Virgo, ya que él casi nunca hablaba.

—¿De qué orejas y cola se refieren? —preguntó curioso pero con su tranquilidad característica—" _¿Será lo que creo que es?_ ". —Y lo siguiente que dijo Kagome confirmó sus sospechas.

—Pues, se refiere a mis orejas y cola de perro —contestó la pelinegra con inocencia. La mayoría de las personas en la Sala se sonrojaron furiosamente—¡Ah! —Miró a Sage—Y no se preocupe, claro que puedo ocultarlas. —En un parpadeo, los tres apéndices en cuestión desaparecieron.

Algunos Santos de Oro inconscientemente suspiraron de decepción ( **N/A:** **P** **ervertidos :v** )

—Gracias, Kagome. —Sage rió mentalmente ante la reacción de los Santos.

—No hay problema, jeje.

—Ehh ¿Patriarca? ¿Señorita Athena? —Todos dirigieron la vista al santo de Libra.

—¿Qué sucede, Dohko?

—¿Dónde va a dormir Kagome? —A su pregunta, Manigoldo no pudo evitar burlarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que duerma contigo? —preguntó burlón.

Dohko y Kagome se sonrojaron, pero el Santo de Libra no se quedó callado...

—Guarda las pinzas cangrejo, no te robaré a tu novia —respondió mordaz.

El italiano lo miró furioso, Dohko le devolvió la mirada con igual fervor. Poco después, comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro, hasta que el Patriarca los detuvo.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —bociferó enojado. Al instante, el lugar quedó en completo silencio—Compórtense. —Les regañó—Como castigo tendrán que limpiar TODAS las escaleras del Santuario —ordenó con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusión.

—Sí, Patriarca —respondieron cabizbajos, aunque se enviaron una mirada como diciendo "Ésto no termina aquí".

—Lo siento por eso. —Les dijo Sage a las únicas chicas del lugar.

—No hay problema. —Ambas miraron entre ellas divertidas.

La adolescente pelilavanda calló por un instante con una expresión pensativa, y de pronto esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de improviso causando un pequeño respingo en más de uno—Kagome puede quedarse en las habitaciones de invitados —explicó emocionada al Patriarca.

—Cierto. —Asintió, recordando los aposentos reservados para invitados importantes. A pesar de que nunca tuvieron la necesidad de usarlos, las habitaciones se encontraban en perfecto estado—De acuerdo —accedió.

—¡Genial! —Sasha sonrío feliz, pero luego se tensó y miró rápidamente a la pelinegra—. ¡Kagome, tus ropas!

—¿Eh? —La inu se observó a sí misma recién percatándose de su apariencia: su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Vestía un atuendo de sacerdotisa... mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él—¡Oh! —Un lindo matiz rosado abarcó sus mejillas.

—Ya mismo vamos a cambiarte esos harapos —dijo Sasha—Adiós Patriarca, Caballeros. —Reverenció rápidamente. Y, antes de que Kagome pudiera protestar, Sasha agarró su muñeca y la guió hacia su habitación.

—" _Hmmm, tiene bastante fuerza_ ". —Pensó Kagome, divertida y un poco impresionada al ver como la arrastraba por los pasillos sin mucha dificultad—. " _O tal vez soy ligera_ " ( **N/A:** **Meh, 50/50** )

El Patriarca y los Dorados quedaron quietos procesando lo sucedido.

—¿Qué hacen aún aquí? —Les preguntó Sage con evidente diversión—. Ya todo está arreglado, regresen a sus templos.

Los Santos se arrodillaron para luego salir tranquilamente. Mientras, Sage los observaba con un ligero toque de burla, en especial al alumno de su hermano cuando percibió una ligera decepción en su postura.

—Tranquilo, Shion —Manigoldo se acercó al lemuriano y posó una mano en su hombro—Volverás a verla. —Rió un poco divertido al ver su rostro serio y deprimido.

—Ajá. —Asintió sin convicción.

—Parece que alguien está enamorado —bromeó Aldebarán observando al Santo de Aries.

—¿Y quién no con una belleza como esa? —Sonrió Kardia—¡Auch! —Miró enojado a Dégel—¡¿Puedes dejar de pegarme?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Maldición! —Le gritó furioso, aunque el acuariano ni se inmutó. ( **N/A: Y el hechicero ni se inmuta xD** )

—Pues te lo repito, no digas más idioteces —advirtió socarrón. Le gustaba molestar a Kardia, aparte aveces se lo merecía—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy bella.

—Perdonen... —Los demás dorados voltearon inmediatamente hacia el Santo de Virgo— ¿Cómo es la señorita Kagome? —Por poco logró ocultar la vergüenza en su voz.

Manigoldo se le acercó y pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio, mas al recordar quién era éste se alejó rápidamente con una risita nerviosa.

—Pues... ¿cómo decirlo? —Sonrió—Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto. —Miró a sus compañeros—¿No es cierto? —Les preguntó, varios asintieron de acuerdo.

—Su estatura sería... —el escorpión pensó un momento— ¿1,65? (metros) Sumando el hecho de que tiene un cuerpo escultural. —Dégel lo miró en advertencia.

—Piel tersa y blanca como la leche —agregó el joven león sonrojado.

—Un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles. —Suspiró Dohko.

—Una larga caballera, negra como la noche y suave como la seda —continuó Albafica recordando cómo se sentía su pelaje. En el interior debía admitir que sentía un poquitito de envidia, ni él tenía un cabello tan suave ( **N/A:** **Es que Kagomesita usa** _ **pantene**_ )

—¡Y su forma animal es tan tierna! ¡Un divino perro de sedoso pelaje medianoche! —dijo Sísifo con corazones en los ojos.

—Pero lo más impresionante son sus increíbles ojos azules —Shion sonrió embobado—, profundos como el mar que parecen poder ver a través de tu alma. —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la mirada que les envió Kagome cuando se enojó.

Asmita con las descripciones dadas creó una imagen mental de cómo sería Kagome, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse provocando unas cuantas risas de los demás

—Creo que ya tiene una idea de cómo es la señorita Kagome —dijo Aldebarán.

En el camino a sus templos, algunos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, otros pensaban en la nueva integrante del Santuario y otros ( **N/A: *cof cof* Manigoldo y Kardia *cof cof** ***** ) se mofaban del pobre Asmita... sin que éste supiera, claro.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, el asunto se arregló. Lo que no sabían era que, desde ese momento en adelante, el destino los involucraría en distintas y muy divertidas situaciones con la llegada de Kagome.

Hmp, veremos qué sucederá.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **VIII**


	9. Capítulo IX: Emociones y Promesas

Sasha había llevado, o mejor dicho arrastrado, a Kagome hacia sus habitaciones para prestarle alguno de sus vestidos, ya que la ropa de la inu... no se encontraba en una muy buena condición que digamos. Un poco más y la pobre estaría en... bueno... ustedes entienden.

Al entrar, Sasha le dijo a Kagome que tomara asiento donde quisiera mientras ella le buscaba un vestido.

La ojiazul se sentó en la cama, que por cierto era de piedra, y empezó a observar la habitación. Según lo que la Diosa adolescente le había comentado en el camino hacia allí, al parecer donde estaban en ese momento era una habitación que muy pocos conocían pues donde creían que dormía era otro lugar ( **N/A:** **Es decir, la que vimos todos en la serie** ). Luego de esa corta reflexión y de contemplar la habitación, dirigió su vista a la pelilavanda.

Estaba algo confundida, se suponía que no iba a demorar tanto tiempo, no era como si necesitara vestirse para un desfile. Pues tal perece que Sasha no pensaba lo mismo.

Los minutos transcurrían y la mencionada continuaba dentro del armario. Sacaba un vestido, lo miraba, luego negaba con la cabeza y lo arrojaba hacia afuera. Repitió la misma secuencia varias veces hasta que se formó una montaña de vestidos.

—Eh... ¿Athena?

—¡Oh no! —La joven se detuvo un momento para observarla—Dime Sasha, no me gustan las formalidades. —Sonrió amigable y volvió a su labor de 'formar la montaña de ropa más grande del mundo'.

—Está bien... entonces ¿Sasha? —dijo mientras movió la cabeza para esquivar un vestido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ésta sin voltearse, inmersa en su búsqueda.

—Creo que ya buscaste suficiente, sólo dame cualquier vestido —respondió Kagome con una risilla.

Sasha se detuvo abruptamente y volteó con resiliencia.

—Ups —murmuró viendo el desorden que había hecho.

Toda la habitación tenía vestidos por doquier. Vestidos en la cama, vestidos en los muebles, ¡vestidos hasta en los cuadros! Y también Kagome, quien tenía uno en el hombro y otro en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro—Lo siento. —Se disculpó apenada.

—No te preocupes. —Negó restándole importancia y se quitó las prendas de encima—Aveces me ocurre lo mismo. —Le tranquilizó con una sonrisa divertida, pues más que enojarse, la situación le causaba gracia.

—Jeje. —Sasha se rascó la cabeza nerviosa y suspiró resignada—De acuerdo, espera un momento —indicó mientras volvía a buscar a dentro del armario, sólo que esa vez salió en unos segundos—¡Aquí está! —exclamó alegre alargando la 'í' para luego sacar un vestido verde aguamarina claro de hombro derecho, ceñido en la cintura con un cinto del mismo color y la falda plisada de largo hasta el suelo... era hermoso.

—¡Wow! —Kagome observó encantada la prenda—. ¡Es muy bonito!

—Cierto. —Sasha se acercó a ella, colocó el vestido en frente y miró atentamente—Sí, además creo... no, SÉ que te va a quedar precioso. —Le sonrió.

—Gracias. —Kagome agradeció un poco sonrojada.

—De nada. —Sasha rió por su tierna reacción—Bueno, pues ahí está el baño. —Señaló a una puerta—Adentro tienes las toallas ¿de acuerdo? —Le preguntó, Kagome asintió—Bien, me voy. Tarda el tiempo que quieras, yo estaré cerca. ¡ _Addio_ , Kagome! —Se despidió alegre y salió.

—Okey, pues mejor me baño ya —dijo Kagome para sí y llevó un brazo a la cara y lo olfateó—Sip, ya mismo. —Hizo una mueca de asco.

Entró a donde Sasha le había indicado, dió un rápido vistazo a la habitación, se desvistió y entró a la tina. Sumergió su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada, apoyó los brazos en el respaldo y se relajó—Ohhh jojo —Suspiró—Qué lindooo se siente. —Sus músculos se relajaron—Necesitaba ésto... —Quedó en silencio y empezó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido—" _¡Bah! Mejor, dejo de amargarme y disfruto_ _. Lo que ellos menos quisieran es que me estancara en un pozo depresivo_ " —Se auto-reprendió. Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con una barra similar a un jabón, luego el cabello—" _Lástima que en esta época no hay shampoo_ ". —Pensó divertida aunque algo decepcionada. Cuando terminó, agarró unos frasquitos que estaban en el respaldo de la tina, los abrió y olfateó uno a uno. Eran esencias corporales, eligió una de vainilla—" _A ver si ahora huelo decente_ ". —Bufó avergonzada.

Media hora más tarde salió de la tina, se envolvió en las toallas y regresó al cuarto.

El vestido que escogió Sasha estaba sobre la cama y en el suelo bajo éste habían unas sandalias marrón claro hasta el tobillo.

Luego de vestirse, peinó su cabello en un moño desordenado con el fleco enmarcado su rostro. Antes de salir, se dió una mirada en el espejo... estaba... bien ( **N/A:** **Ay Kagomesita no seas modesta** ).

Kagome salió al pasillo, miró hacia los ambos lados pero no divisó a nadie, por lo que que decidió explorar. Deambuló por un largo rato, hasta que se topó con una puerta diferente a las otras.

—Creo que ya la he visto —murmuró pensativa, estuvo un rato así hasta que dió un chasquido—Ya me acordé, es la misma que la del Salón del Patriarca —recordó feliz—Mmm, no me hará mal un vistazo. —Sonrió con picardía, abrió la puerta y entró. Caminó un poco hacia unas gruesas cortinas rojas y las movió.

Efectivamente, estaba en la Sala del Patriarca, sólo que detrás del trono, donde parecía haber alguien sentado.

—" _Ese casco..._ ". —Lo miró fijamente—" _¡Ah, es el Patriarca!_ ". —Lo reconoció. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. " _Jejeje, un pequeño susto no lo matará_ ".

Se acercó sigilosamente al susodicho. Se inclinó sobre su figura y colocó las manos arriba de sus hombros sin tocarlos. Se preparó para asustarlo, abrió la boca para gritar, pero...

—¿Qué cree que hace, señorita Kagome? —Habló Sage de pronto, causando que la pelinegra diera un saltito asustada.

Kagome suspiró desganada y salió detrás del trono quedando frente a él.

—No es justo. —Hizo un puchero—Yo lo tenía que asustar, no usted a mí —dijo como una niña enojada.

El Patriarca rió un poco ante su actitud—Lo siento, pero luego de tener tantos años a Manigoldo como alumno desarrollé una especie de 'sentido anti sustos' —comentó divertido.

—Jajaja, ya lo creo.

—Hm, entonces, ¿necesitabas algo?

—¿Eh? No, sólo quería explorar un poco —explicó Kagome encogiendo los hombros.

—No hay problema. Cerca de aquí se encuentra un pueblo llamado Rodorio —indicó—Pero acuérdate que si sales de los límites del Santuario tienes que estar acompañada por al menos un Caballero Dorado. —Le recordó serio.

—¡Claro! Y con su permiso, me retiro. —Hizo una reverencia.

—Adelante —Asintió él. Kagome se dirigió a la salida por la que llegó con los Dorados, antes de salir le llamó—¡Ah, Kagome! Dile a Manigoldo y Dohko que no se olviden que tienen que limpiar las escaleras del Santuario —dijo con falsa seriedad.

—Por supuesto —respondió divertida—¡Adiós, Patriarca Sage! —Se despidió agitando una mano.

Al salir se percató de la presencia de dos guardias, ella los saludó alegre y empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras ambos la seguían con la vista embobados al tiempo que baba les chorreaba por la boca hasta que un charco se formó y se resbalaron ( **N/A:** **Ay qué asco tío** ).

—Si no me equivoco, ahora viene el templo de Piscis —habló para sí misma recordando lo que Shion le mencionó sobre los templos—Kami, los extraño... a pesar de conocerlos hace muy poco, ya me agradan. —Suspiró—Pero bueno, no me deprimo ¡Mejor canto! —exclamó feliz—A ver qué... —Pensó un momento—¡Ajá! —Carraspeó, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y empezó a cantar...

 ** _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy_**  
 ** _Con mucho que ver y vivir_**  
 ** _Con cielos azules andando voy_**  
 ** _A un lugar así soñaba con ir_**

Kagome comenzó a caminar al ritmo de la canción, la cual era una de sus favoritas... sip, fánatica de Disney ¿y qué?

 _ **Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy**_  
 _ **Que me gusta cada instante aquí**_  
 _ **Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy**_  
 _ **No se aparta la risa de mí**_

Ahora, esa estrofa concordaba muy bien con sus sentimientos actuales. Su personalidad alegre no le permitía estar deprimida, a pesar de lo sucedido intentaba no angustiarse. A Sesshomaru y los demás no les habría gustado eso.

 _ **Es lo más importante volvernos a ver**_  
 _ **No me importa dónde tenga que ir**_  
 _ **Mil historias hay que oír y van a ser**_  
 _ **Las que quiero compartir**_

Ella sabía dentro de sí que volvería a ver a sus amigos, sea lo que sea. Mientras, compartiría sus preciadas memorias, recuerdos e historias de todos ellos con Shion y los demás.

 _ **Tú diles que me siento bien**_  
 _ **Con tanto que ver y vivir**_  
 _ **Con la luna sobre mí, duermo en un edén**_  
 _ **Nada más se podría pedir**_

Je, cierto, ¿qué más podría pedir? La salvaron y acogieron a pesar de los problemas que podría causarles.

 _ **Ni la lluvia al caer me va a cambiar**_  
 _ **El sol siempre vuelve a salir**_  
 _ **Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar**_  
 _ **Cuántas cosas hay por descubrir**_

¡Por supuesto que nada la iba a cambiar! ¡Ninguna tormenta podría abatirla! Aún tenía tanto que vivir y aprender.

 _ **Sigo mi camino**_  
 _ **Mi destino**_  
 _ **Es mi camino**_

Y lo seguiría a gusto, no importa cuánto le lleve... Uy, amaba silbar esa parte.

 _ **Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy**_  
 _ **Y voy a cumplir mi misión**_  
 _ **Los cielos azules por donde voy**_  
 _ **Dan alas a mi corazón**_

No permitiría que se apoderaran de la joya, no permitiría que Hades venciera, no lo permitiría luego de lo que había hecho. Y para nada permitiría que hirieran a sus nuevos amigos... Sasha... el Patriarca... los Dorados. Protegerlos era su nueva misión, ellos le regresaron la esperanza.

 _ **Tú diles a todos que en marcha estoy**_  
 ** _Que voy a volver a mi hogar_**  
 ** _Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy_**  
 ** _Disfruto el camino al andar_**  
 ** _En marcha estoy_**  
 ** _Sí, en marcha estoy_**

" _Maldito Disney y sus canciones emotivas_ " fueron los pensamientos de Kagome cuando terminó de cantar. Aunque los dejó de lado al llegar al templo... y bastante rápido. No sabía si era por su velocidad o la magia de las canciones Disney.

Riendo un poco por sus profundas reflexiones, llamó a la puerta de la doceava casa. No pasó mucho para que escuchara el caminar del Santo de Piscis y que éste abriera la puerta.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Kag... —El Santo de Piscis calló de pronto al ver a la belleza pelinegra frente a él—Por Zeus... t-te ves muy bonita. —Parpadeó sorprendido.

—Je, gracias. —Rió avergonzada—Lo que hace un baño, ¿cierto? —dijo divertida—Entonces... —Comenzó mientras se columpiaba con los pies—¿Puedo?... —Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta provocando que Albafica saliera de su estupor.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, pasa. —Se movió a un lado, Kagome agradeció y entró. Albafica cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó curioso.

—Sólo quería recorrer el Santuario —explicó—. El Patriarca me comentó que hay un pueblo cerca y quiero visitarlo, pero alguno de ustedes debe acompañarme

Albafica se tensó. No es que no quisiera acompañarla, al contrario, pero tenía miedo de herir a alguien por su sangre envenenada.

Kagome notó su tensión y rápidamente añadió—: No te estoy pidiendo que tú lo hagas... si quieres no hay problema, me encantaría. Pero si no, está bien. —Sonrió, el peliceleste asintió más tranquilo.

—Si quieres al menos puedo mostrarte el Santuario —ofreció él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzada, él asintió—¡Gracias! —exclamó feliz con una hermosa sonrisa... el Santo de Piscis se sonrojó... otra vez.

—D-de nada —respondió nervioso—. ¿Quieres ir a ver a los demás?

—¡Sí, claro! —contestó emocionada, él sonrío ante su actitud.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —Le indicó, ella lo siguió.

Salieron del templo. En el camino charlaron de forma amena, contando anécdotas divertidas provocando que rieran como desquiciados más de una vez, la mayoría eran de travesuras de los Dorados cuando eran pequeños y de los "Siéntate" de Inuyasha.

Albafica se sentía relajado al lado de Kagome, podía hablar y hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de su condición, podía ser él mismo, y le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

Miró a la pelinegra atentamente—" _¿Qué me haces, Kagome?_ ". —Pensó un poco perturbado por sus nuevos sentimientos. Salió de trance cuando Kagome le preguntó si estaba bien. Hizo a un lado sus inquietudes y se dedicó a escuchar a la alegre y hermosa mujer a su lado que hablaba animadamente.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al templo de Acuario, Albafica llamó a la puerta.

"Un momento" contestaron desde adentro. En pocos segundos, Dégel los atendió. Se sorprendió un poco al verlos pero rápidamente los invitó a entrar.

—¿Cómo están? —Los saludó con su educación habitual.

—Bien —contestaron ambos de la misma forma.

—¡Oye Dégel! ¿Quién llegó? —gritó una voz. Desde la cocina salió Kardia comiendo una manzana, apenas vió a Kagome esbozó una sonrisa coqueta. Los tres lo observaron cautelosos—Vaya, yo sabía que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos —dijo mientras se acercaba a la inu—Por lo tanto inevitablemente viniste a buscarme, ¿cierto, ángel? —Sonrió arrogante.

Kagome, Dégel y Albafica tenían un tic en sus cejas.

—En realidad —Kagome sonrió maliciosa—, ba a explorar el Santuario con Albafica. —Señaló al susodicho—Llegamos aquí... y el destino cruel hizo que me cruzara contigo... —respondió con sorna y falsa decepción, a su comentario Dégel y Albafica sonrieron divertidos.

La inu y el escorpión se miraron retadoramente.

—Tch. —Kardia rodó los ojos—Tendrás una apariencia de ángel pero una actitud de demonio. —Bufó irritado, aunque admitía que una mujer que lo confrontara le atraía—" _Je, ésto es tan emocionante como una pelea...y yo voy a ganar_ ". —Pensó decidido.

Kagome ignoró su comentario y dirigió su vista al Santo de Acuario.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —le ofreció.

—Gracias, pero estoy ocupado —declinó cortésmente.

—Qué pena. —Suspiró triste.

Dégel dudó un momento pero al final contestó—Está bien, además necesito ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas. —No le agradó para nada ver el rostro triste de Kagome, por lo que aceptó... y en realidad sí necesitaba ir al pueblo a conseguir víveres que cierto bicharraco había agotado.

—Genial. —Sonrió Kagome, luego miró a Kardia—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te importa? —Se cruzó de brazos

—Por algo te lo pregunto, ¿no? —imitó su gesto.

El santo de Escorpio rió ante eso—Jaja, claro, iré —respondió divertido—Gracias por invitarme. —Sonrió sinceramente, sin ningún toque de burla, lo que le valió miradas incrédulas provenientes de los tres.

Kagome le sonrió cálidamente—" _Tal vez no es tan molesto como creí_ " —reflexionó. Mas la esperanza no le duró mucho pues a los pocos segundos Kardia regresó a su actitud irritante—" _No, sí lo es_ ". —Negó desilusionada.

Los cuatro partieron rumbo a Capricornio. En el camino, Kardia y Kagome discutían a cada momento. Albafica y Dégel, ya resignados, los ignoraron olímpicamente y hablaron entre ellos. Luego de no mucho tiempo, llegaron al décimo templo.

Antes de llamar, Dégel volteó hacia Kagome.

—El Cid no es alguien... muy conversador. Por lo que si es... emmm... ¿cortante? no lo tomes personal, esa es su actitud ¿de acuerdo?

— _Sip_. —Asintió despreocupada.

—Je, ni el filo de excalibur es tan 'cortante' como él —comentó Kardia por lo bajo. Aunque Dégel lo escuchó y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para que no abriera la boca cuando apareciera El Cid.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y salió el capricorniano con su habitual rostro carente de emoción. Sin embargo, ver a Kagome le provocó un sonrojo imperceptible pues recordó el pequeño suceso hacía no mucho tiempo en el Salón del Patriarca. De todos modos los dejo pasar. Podría ser frío, sí, pero tenía modales.

—¡Buenos días Cid! —Saludó la ojiazul con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Buenos días, Kagome —respondió éste impasible y le dió un asentimiento a sus tres compañeros—Si me disculpan, debo retirarme —dijo indiferente con una ligera reverencia. Antes de irse volteó hacia la inu y añadió—: _Atena no sankuchuari e yōkoso. Watashi wa anata no futeiki taizai o tanoshinde kudasai._

Kagome observó perpleja el lugar por donde se retiró El Cid. Cuando volvió en sí para responder ya era tarde. Dégel, Kardia y Alba rieron ligeramente ante su reacción.

—El Cid tuvo su entrenamiento en Japón —explicó el Santo de Acuario. La boca de la inu formó una 'o' perfecta—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó curioso.

—¡Oh! Él dijo: "Bienvenida al Santuario de Athena. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía indefinida" —aclaró riendo un poco.

—Tch, ya lo sabía —susurró Kardia, sólo Kagome lo escuchó mas le restó importancia.

—Ah... y... ¿Dégel? —El susodicho la miró confundido—Sobre eso de que El Cid es callado y todo, comparado con Sesshomaru parece la persona más charlatana y social del mundo. —Rió.

Salieron del templo hacia Sagitario. En el camino charlaron entre risas y le comentaron a Kagome que Sísifo fue quien encontró a Sasha cuando era niña y la llevo al Santuario.

—" _Eso explica su aura de protección hacia Sasha... bueno, obviamente que sí, es uno de sus Santos... pero... se sentía diferente, mucho más que mera protección. Además su reacción al verla fue algo extraña... hmmm_ ". —Abrió los ojos como platos cuando una idea cruzó su mente—" _¡¿Y si él está enamorado de Sasha?!_ ". —Pensó sorprendida y esbozó una sonrisa boba—" _No importa que ella tenga catorce y él... no sé... ¿treinta y tantos? En esta época es normal. Aparte ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Me enamoré de alguien doscientos años más grande que yo... Awww, ¡qué romántico!_ ". —Todos sus cambios de expresión fueron presenciados por los Dorados que la miraron raro.

—¿Kagome? —La llamó Albafica sacándola de sus pensamientos—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡Oh, _yup_! ¡Más que bien! —respondió con alegría tal que rayaba en estupidez. ( **N/A:** **Lo siento Kag xD** ).

—De acuerdo —contestaron no muy convencidos, pero no preguntaron más.

Llegaron al noveno templo. Kagome llamó y en pocos segundos salió Sísifo que, animado como siempre, los invitó a entrar.

—¡Hola! ¿cómo están? —preguntó alegre.

—Bien, agotados pero bien —respondieron con pequeñas sonrisas.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —Les ofreció, ellos aceptaron efusivamente—Ya vuelvo. —Fue a la cocina y regresó sosteniendo una charola con una jarra de agua y cuatro vasos que apoyó en una mesita—Tomen cuanto quieran —dijo amable.

Casi al instante, todos se abalanzaron y se sirvieron un vaso lleno con una desesperación no muy leve.

—Gracias. —Kagome suspiró aliviada, tenía tanta sed que bebió todo de un solo trago—. En Grecia realmente hace muchísimo calor, más del que imaginaba.

—Jejeje sí, aunque no tienes ninguna gota de sudor —respondió divertido—Entonces... ¿qué están haciendo? —Los observó curioso. ( **N/A:** **¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? ;-;** )

—Le daremos a Kagome un recorrido por el Santuario y luego por Rodorio —dijo Dégel.

—¡Qué bien, diviértanse!

—¿Quieres venir, Sísifo?

—Me encantaría, Kagome, pero tengo que entrenar a mis aprendices. —Se disculpó.

—¡No importa! —Le tranquilizó.

—Bueno, basta de charla. —Interrumpió Kardia—Hay mucho que ver y poco tiempo —Se dirigió a la salida, todos rodaron los ojos.

Albafica suspiró—Este chico no cambia. —Negó con la cabeza, él y Dégel se despidieron.

—¿Vienes, Kagome? —Le preguntó Dégel, ya que ella no se había movido de donde estaba.

—En un momento —contestó sin dejar de mirar a Sísifo, incomodando bastante al susodicho—. " _Voy a confirmar mis sospechas_ ".

—Está... ¿bien? —comentó extrañado—Te esperamos en la salida. —La inu asintió distante.

Cuando el Santo de Acuario se fue, un incómodo silencio abordó el templo. Sísifo abrió la boca para hablar pero Kagome lo cortó.

—Me dijeron que tú trajiste a Sasha aquí cuando ella era una niña —dijo mirándolo fijamente, él tragó saliva.

—S-sí —respondió nervioso—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, por nada. —Se encogió de hombros con supuesta indiferencia—Imagino lo tierna que era si ahora es tan hermosa —comentó pensativa—¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó con tono inocente esperando su reacción, y obtuvo la que quería.

Sísifo se sonrojó furiosamente, empezó a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido—. ¿Pe-pensar de qué?

—De la señorita Sasha —contestó con voz obvia, sólo le faltó el "Duh".

—P-pues... eh... —carraspeó nervioso—La se-señorita Athena es muy amable y benevolente. —Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse—Ella lucha por la justicia y la humanidad, por eso la protegemos. Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella y lo haré si es necesario. —Mientras hablaba, un brilló especial apareció en sus ojos y su voz estaba cargada de devoción—Claro, como todos sus Santos —agregó rápidamente.

—Vaya, qué lindo. Pero yo no me refería como Diosa —aclaró—Rearmo la pregunta: ¿tú qué piensas de la señorita Sasha como persona?—Sísifo se tensó, pero mantuvo la compostura y respondió con voz neutral.

—Pues ella... es una muchacha muy buena e inteligente. Puede tener dudas e incertidumbre ya que aún es joven, pero yo sé que va a ser una excelente líder que nos lleve a la victoria.

—Cierto. —Asintió de acuerdo—A pesar de que apenas la conozco es fácil darse cuenta de que es una gran persona. Es amable, caritativa... y muy bonita, ¿verdad? —Sonrió pícara, un gran sonrojo se expandió por el rostro de Sísifo.

—Pu-pues sí, e-es hermosa —admitió nervioso, aunque luego suspiró, deprimido notó Kagome—Sin embargo, nosotros los Santos no podemos verla como más que nuestra Diosa —dijo serio—Una relación más allá que Diosa y Caballero está prohibida —explicó afligido—No está permitido que el amor de Athena sea vertido sobre un solo Caballero... el amor de Athena debe ser para todos sus Santos, por igual. —Apretó los puños de manera inconsciente—Pobre alma del que quiera a Athena de esa manera, seguro sufre y sufrirá mucho —comentó con tono irónico y triste—, porque es imposible que eso llegue a suceder. —Su aura era una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, enojo, resignación, y... amor.

El corazón de Kagome se rompió al verlo así.

—Sí, debe ser horrible —respondió mirándolo con pesar—" _Pobre Sísifo_ _. Y pobre de Sasha, también_ ".—Suspiró, pero luego la determinación abarcó su rostro—" _Tranquilo Sísifo, te ayudaré cueste lo que cueste_ ". —Pensó decidida. Con nuevo ánimo, habló—Bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar mucho —dijo refiriéndose a los demás que la esperaban afuera—Mejor me apresuro o sino tendré que soportar los berrinches de Kardia. —Intentó animar al Santo de Sagitario, cosa que consiguió ya que el rió un poco.

—Jaja, es cierto. —Sísifo sonrió alejando todos los malos sentimientos y volvió a su actitud alegre—¡Disfruta el recorrido! —Palmeó ligeramente uno de los delicados hombros.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Kagome para luego dirigirse a la salida. Antes de irse, miró a Sísifo sobre un hombro—Sísifo... —Le llamó seria.

—¿Qué? —Inclinó la cabeza confundido.

—Nada es imposible en el amor, nada. —Le guiñó un ojo y salió, dejando a un Santo de Sagitario pensando en sus palabras.

—" _¿A qué se habrá referido?_ ". —Quedó en shock cuando la realización lo golpeó—" _¿Acaso ella?..._ ". —Contempló sorprendido la dirección por donde se fue la pelinegra. ( **N/A: Y sí, hombre. Eres demasiado obvio :v** )

Kagome se dirigió hacia los demás. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la cual creció al percibir un aura de esperanza proveniente de Sagitario.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Le preguntó Kardia con ligero enojo cuando llegó, mas Kagome lo ignoró.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no? Como que se siente a esperanza y futuro —dijo ella de la nada, provocando que la observaran extrañados—Bueno, ¿qué esperan? —comentó divertida—¡Vamos! —Les hizo una seña para que caminaran.

Kardia, Dégel y Albafica se miraron entre ellos confundidos, pero luego se encogieron de hombros. Nunca podrán entender a Kagome. Así, comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la bella y curiosa mujer delante de ellos.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **IX**


	10. Capítulo X: Bromas, planes malignos, etc

Luego de varios, vaaarios minutos llegaron a Escorpio. Y lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió y enfureció a unos, y divirtió a... otro.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada, Kardia ingresó directamente al templo y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Pensando que sólo hizo eso porque así era su actitud, fueron a abrir la puerta, pero...

—¿Eh? —expresó Kagome confundida—¿Por qué no se abre? —Forcejeó pero no logró nada.

—Espera Kagome, déjame intentarlo. —La pelinegra se movió a un lado. El acuariano se acercó a la puerta, giró la manija, forcejeó, golpeó, pateó, empujó... peeero nada sirvió ( **N/A:** **¡Oh!, hice rima** ). Molesto y cansado, miró a los dos y les dijo lo obvio—. Está cerrada.

—No por mucho. —Kagome tronó los dedos con expresión decidida. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta y suavemente tocó tres veces—¿Kardia-san puedes abrirnos? _Onegai_ —llamó con voz tierna sumando al efecto algo de su idioma natal. Volteó hacia Dégel y Albafica, levantó el pulgar y les guiñó un ojo sonriendo confiada... hasta que Kardia contestó.

—Mmm, déjame pensar... no, o para que lo entiendas mejor: _iie_ —respondió con obvio disfrute por la situación.

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció y un aura oscura la rodeó... los Santos de Piscis y Acuario se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.

—Kardia, te daré otra oportunidad —dijo con falsa voz dulce provocándoles un escalofrío a los tres—Abre la puerta por favor —pidió con una amabilidad que hacía pasar desapercibida la promesa de muerte en su voz. Kardia tembló pero aún así se atrevió a negarse nuevamente. Kagome aguantó las ganas de entrar y desgarrarlo en pedazos, por que respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y habló—Kardia... por favor abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo, entre ahí, te asesine lenta y dolorosamente, te reviva y repita el horrendo proceso para así seguir por mi alegre camino, ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió con voz melosa, empezó a contar mentalmente—" _Uno... dos... tres_ ". —Y al número tres, Kardia abrió la puerta.

El Santo emergió con el rostro pálido como cadáver y sudando como en un sauna.

Kagome iba hablar pero el peliazul la interrumpió.

— _Watashi o korosanaide kudasai!_ —Se arrodilló en forma de plegaria— _Watashi wa hijō ni wakaku, shinuhodo utsukushīdesu!_ —Rogó con lágrimas y mocos.

Dégel y Albafica se habrían reído de no ser porque estaban igual de asustados.

Kagome rodó los ojos—¡Ay ya levántate! —Lo levantó bruscamente de un brazo—¡Deja de llorar como tarado y no hagas más estupideces! —Le gritó enojada.

—En-entonces, ¿n-no vas a ma-matarme? —preguntó Kardia, temeroso, con mocos chorreando.

—Tch, por supuesto que no, _baka_ —contestó irritada mientras le daba un pañuelo que sacó de quién sabe dónde— Y ya límpiate la cara que das asco. —Hizo una mueca.

Él le agradeció y suspiró aliviado, Kagome pasó a su lado.

Y si ella no lo mató, lo que le dijo a continuación sí lo hizo—Aparte, si quisiera asesinar a alguien no le avisaría. Es más placentero ver el shock de su rostro cuando lo atravieso con mis garras de improviso —comentó indiferente y se dirigió a la salida.

Dégel y Albafica se acercaron a Kardia que quedó petrificado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron ambos, pero él no reaccionó.

—¡Hey! —Albafica agitó una mano en frente de su rostro—¡Hey Kardia! ¡Despierta! —exclamó en su oído, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—El pobre está traumado, y creo que yo también. —Dégel suspiró, Albafica asintió de acuerdo.

—Sí... además, ¿desde cuándo Kardia habla japonés? —Ambos santos observaron confundidos al mencionado—¿Tú le enseñaste? —preguntó el pisciano

Dégel negó con la cabeza—Tal vez cuando entraba en mi biblioteca no era sólo para molestar —dijo pensativo.

—¡Oi! ¿¡Vienen o qué!? —gritó Kagome desde la salida.

Temiendo que se molestara otra vez, se dirigieron rápido hacia ella, cada uno guiando a Kardia por un hombro.

El camino hacia Libra transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral, ellos sin hacer el más mínimo sonido y ella riendo internamente por sus actitudes.

—" _Je_ _jeje, asustarlos es divertido... ¿me estaré volviendo muy_ _sádica_?" —Pensó preocupada—" _Nah_ " —Se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron a Libra, tocó tres veces y llamó—¡Dohko! —... nada. Extrañada, llamó otra vez—¡DOHKO! —Intentó más fuerte, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

—Quizás fue al pueblo o está en otro templo —opinó Alba.

Kagome amplió su poder y comenzó a buscar el aura del Santo asiático—No ha dejado el Santuario, es más, se encuentra relativamente cerca... —indicó—Creo que está en el inicio... probablemente en... ¿Aries? —expresó pensativa.

—Déjame corroborar —dijo el acuariano.

Usando la comunicación vía cosmos, Dégel le habló a Dohko.

 **(Prov. Dohko)**

Me encontraba en Aries ya que luego de salir de la Sala del Patriarca noté, o mejor dicho todos notamos, que Shion estaba algo deprimido. Así que, como buen amigo que soy, decidí acompañarlo para darle apoyo moral... Manigoldo también nos acompañó, pero por razones muy opuestas.

Manigoldo y yo tratábamos de animar a Shion, cosa que no funcionó mucho.

—" _A_ _hh, la única persona que podría animarlo es la misma por la que_ _se encuentra_ _así_ ". —Pensé resignado. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que en mi mente habló una voz.

—Hola Dohko, ¿dónde te encuentras?

—¿Keh? —dije confundido, pero luego reconocí la voz—¡Oh! ¡Qué tal Dégel! —saludé alegre—. Estoy en Aries con Shion y Manigoldo, ¿por qué?

—Porque cuando llegamos a Libra no te encontramos.

—Uy, lo siento. —Me disculpé apenado—Espera, espera ¿Cómo que "llegamos"? ¿Con quién estás? —Eso me confundió...

—Estoy con Albafica, Kardia y... Kagome.

—¡¿Con Kagome?! —exclamé sorprendido, en mi mente claro— Hablando del rey de roma. Bueno, reina en este caso. —Reí mirando a cierto carnerito peliverde.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Dudó un momento aunque rápidamente contestó—Ah, ya comprendo —dijo divertido—. Pero no le digas que ella va hacia allí, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa.

—Jajaja, claro. —Yo también quería ver el rostro de mi amigo.

—Je, bueno, entonces, ¿podemos pasar? —¿Qué?...

—¿O sea que todo este tiempo estuvieron afuera esperando? —Negué divertido—. Por supuesto que pueden pasar ¡Saluda a todos de mi parte!

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Dohko, nos vemos pronto. —Se despidió.

—¡Adiós, Dégel! —respondí y cortamos la comunicación.

Cuando regresé en... eh... ¿mí? Bueno, ví a Manigoldo 'alentando' a Shion. Decía cosas como "No te desanimes... si de todas formas nunca te habría dado atención" o "Ella es un hermoso ángel y tú un horrendo carnero", "Si sales con ella los cuernos que tendrás no serán únicamente los de tu armadura", etc., etc., etc.

Así que antes de que lo desanimara más de lo que el pobre estaba y disminuyera su autoestima por los suelos, intervine.

 **(Fin Prov. Dohko)**

Luego de cortar la comunicación con Dohko, Dégel le habló a Kagome y Albafica.

—Tenías razón, Kagome. Dohko está en Aries con Shion y Manigoldo, así que en Cáncer pasamos directamente —indicó, la pelinegra lo miró sorprendida.

—" _¿Cómo lo sabe?..._ _L_ _uego le preguntaré_ ".

Dégel caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y como todo un caballero se movió a un costado y se inclinó diciendo...—Damas primero. —Sonrió galante.

Kagome rió un poco, se acercó, cuando estuvo en frente de Dégel sostuvo los costados de su vestido y dió una grácil reverencia —Gracias. —Correspondió su sonrisa de la misma forma y entró.

Dégel miró a Albafica y Kardia (Que todavía no reaccionaba)—Sigamos. —Suspiró fastidiado, se posicionó al lado libre de Kardia y colocó una mano en el hombro correspondiente.

Ambos Santos empezaron a caminar guiándolo.

En el camino a Virgo desapareció la tensión, por que hablaron tranquilamente debatiendo las posibles opciones para volver a Kardia en sí.

La mayoría de las opiniones de Kagome eran "Arrojarlo de un barranco", "Tirarlo a un lago con pirañas", "Untarle cera caliente en un brazo o pierna, luego ponerle una cinta y tirar de ella" , "Que alguno de los dos lo besara", "Que comiera un cucharón de wasabi" bla, bla, bla; todas cosas horribles, más propensas a matarlo que ayudarlo.

Luego de un laaargo rato de escuchar a Kagome y sus mil maneras de matar a Kardia, llegaron al sexto templo.

—Aquí estamos. —Dégel observó todo el lugar—En este templo se encuentra el hombre más cercano a Dios —dijo con una imperceptible mueca, que Kagome notó gracias a su aguda vista de youkai.

Disimuladamente, Kag dió un vistazo a Albafica y se sorprendió al ver también en él una mueca, y se sorprendió a un más al sentir desconfianza y hostilidad en sus auras.

—" _¿Por_ _qué_?". —Pensó confundida, miró al acuariano que estaba en frente de la puerta, parecía tenso—¿Sucede algo, Dégel? —Se acercó preocupada, ante ésto él dió un ligero respingo.

—No. —Negó un poco nervioso. Respiró profundo y llamó.

"Pasen" respondió la voz de Asmita en sus mentes.

—" _¡_ _¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Pu-pueden hablar_ _telepáticamente!_ _?_ ". —Pensó impresionada

—" _Así es_ ". —Le respondió mentalmente el Santo de Virgo asustándola y provocándole un gritito que le valió miradas confusas hacia su persona.

—Jeje, lo siento. —Rió nerviosa—" _¡No hagas_ _eso!_ ". —Pensó molesta, aunque esa molestia se esfumó al escuchar un agradable sonido... Asmita reía—" _Vaya, ti_ _ene una hermosa_ _risa_ ". —Se sonrojó un poco.

—" _Oh, muchas gracias_ ". —La inu podría jurar que la voz del rubio tenía un pequeño toque de burla.

—" _¡Sal de mi_ _mente!_ " —exigió muy sonrojada, Asmita rió por última vez y cortó la comunicación—¡Al fin! —suspiró.

—Mmm, ¿"al fin" qué?

—Ups, lo dije en voz alta —susurró—Oh, nada nada —contestó moviendo la mano como si ahuyentara un mosquito—. " _¡Me las pagarás,_ _Asmita!_ ".

—" _T_ _al vez Kardia tenía razón y las rosas en las que ella estuvo esta mañana sí eran las_ _venenosas_ " —Alba la miró preocupado—. " _E_ _spero que no sea eso sino que sólo esté loca. No, momento, ¿qué acabo de pensar? Aish, me confundí yo mismo_ "

—Uhhh, ¿entramos? —preguntó el acuariano mirándolos raro, ellos asintieron distantes—" _M_ _ejor ni_ _pregunto_ ". —Suspiró resignado.

Así entraron al templo, y la desconfianza y alerta en las auras de Albafica y Dégel aumentaron, para desconcierto de Kagome. Era obvio que ese sentimiento lo provocaba algo... o mejor dicho alguien. Eso la confundía, ¿por qué desconfiarían del Santo de Virgo? El aura de Asmita era reservada pero no percibió maldad. Si fuera así, del que tendrían que tener cuidado es de Aspros, ese hombre le daba mala espina.

Genial, su primer día consciente en el santuario y ya encuentra cuatro problemas:

》Un amor prohibido que rogó no terminara como Romeo y Julieta.

》Una aparente discriminación hacia alguien, según ella bueno, y desconoce el motivo.

》Un hombre con un aura que te cagas cuando está cerca.

》Kardia.

—" _El_ _último es el peor de_ _todos_ ". —Pensó entre divertida y molesta.

Así, dos neuróticos Dégel y Albafica, un petrificado Kardia y una muy confundida Kagome cruzaron el sexto templo. Aunque la inu no supo que todo lo que pensó fue escuchado por Asmita.

De la primera él tenía sus sospechas sobre a quiénes se refería y de la segunda era muy consciente, pero las dos últimas lo sorprendieron... bueno, la cuarta no tanto.

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del templo, el francés y el peliceleste suspiraron aliviados. Kagome rodó los ojos a sus actitudes, no era para tanto.

En el camino a Leo charlaron de cosas sin importancia. La inu admitió a regañadientes que era algo aburrido sin el alacrán ( **N/A:** **¡Masoquista!** ). Cuando llegaron, ella se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Desde el interior se oyeron pasos apresurados acercándose. La puerta se abrió y los recibió Regulus un poco (muy) agitado.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó alegre—¿Cómo están? —Sonrió con un toque de cansancio.

—Nosotros bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó Kagome aplanando los labios para no soltar una risa.

—¿Yo? —Regulus se auto-señaló, Kagome asintió—Pff, yo estoy ge-genial. —Respondió con la respiración desigual.

—Pues díselo a tu cuerpo. —Rió Dégel.

El Santo adolescente suspiró resignado—Bien, estoy así porque tengo que ir a entrenar con Sísifo pero voy atrasado. —Se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—Te queda algo de tiempo, cuando llegamos a Sagitario él todavía no se había ido —dijo Albafica.

—¿¡En serio!? —Los ojitos le brillaron—¡Yahooo! —gritó feliz alzando un puño al aire—Entonces salgo enseguida. —Comenzó a correr hacia la salida—¡Adios! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Pasen tranquilos! —Se despidió apresurado y salió del templo como alma que lleva Hades, por lo que ni cuenta se dió de la condición de Kardia.

Albafica, Dégel y Kagome se miraron entre ellos un momento y luego comenzaron a reír.

—Jajaja ¡Qué ternura! ¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Kagome con una risilla.

—Tiene quince años —contestó Dégel del mismo modo, a su comentario ella rió más fuerte.

—¡Eso explica todo! —Espero a calmarse un poco y habló—Cuando tenía quince era igual que él —respondió divertida y un poco nostálgica.

—Hablando del tema, ¿cuántos años tienes, Kagome? —habló Albafica, Dégel la miró atento también curioso respecto a eso.

—Tengo dieciocho, jeje ¡ya soy mayor de edad! —dijo feliz, los dos Santos fruncieron el ceño confundidos, ella vió sus gestos y recordó algo—" _O_ _hhh, en esta época la mayoría de edad es a los veinticinco_ ". —Los miró—En mi tiempo eres mayor de edad cuando cumples dieciocho —explicó, ellos asintieron comprendiendo—Ow, entonces aquí todavía soy una niña —suspiró triste—, y yo que quería conducir —hizo un lindo puchero, provocando que se sonrojaran un poco.

—¿Continuamos? —carraspeó Dégel para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Está bien —asintió desanimada.

Salieron de Leo y se dirigieron a Cáncer. En el camino, Kagome murmuraba malhumorada la misma frase: "Quería tener un Ferrari" ( **N/A:** **¿Quién no? ¬¬** ). Repetía lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que Deg y Alba no aguantaron más y ambos al mismo tiempo preguntaron/gritaron:

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES UN FERRARI?!

Kagome se detuvo en seco, lentamente giró hacia ellos y los miró con ojos del gato con botas. Los dos Santos se sintieron culpables por gritarle... pero es que ya los había hartado.

—E-es un auto —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Y qué es un auto? —preguntaron ya calmados.

—Eh... —Se rascó la cabeza pensativa—Pues sería como la... ¿sucesión del carruaje? —Trató de explicar, pero al ver sus miradas de desconcierto suspiró frustrada—¿Saben qué? Mejor esperemos a llegar con los demás para hacer preguntas sobre mi época, así si alguien tiene la misma duda no tengo que repetir todo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó cansada, ellos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar y en unos minutos llegaron a Cáncer. Kagome se acercó a la puerta, cuando agarró la manija le recorrió un escalofrió.

—¿Estás bien? —Dégel le tocó suavemente un hombro—" _N_ _o la culpo, por cómo es el guardián del templo a cualquiera le daría miedo entrar_ ". —Hizo una mueca al recordar la primera vez que cruzó Cáncer.

—Vamos, tú puedes —susurró la pelinegra, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y entró.

Abrió lentamente un ojo, cuando vió que todo parecía normal, se relajó.

—Hey, no es tan malo como creí, sólo está algo oscuro —dijo un poco confundida mirando hacia todos lados—. En realidad se ve bastante bi...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, empezó a toser y estornudar. Dégel se acercó a unas cortinas que estaban cerradas y las movió provocando que el lugar se iluminara y ella viera la causa del problema.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ?! —gritó sorprendida y asqueada.

El templo estaba peor que la taberna de Moe. Había polvo por todos lados, telarañas, cosas rotas. El suelo tenía tanto polvo que cuando caminaba quedaban las huellas, ella se acercó a un mueble y pasó un dedo por la superficie a lo que se volvió gris. Y cuando creía que no podía empeorar, sintió algo pequeño y peludo rozarle el pie. A instante se tensó y dirigió su vista lentamente hacia abajo... ¡Ja! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Era un lindo y pequeño ratoncito gris! O eso parecía, tal vez con tanta mugre quedó así. A Kagome le habría dado ternura si el animalito no estuviera comiendo una cucaracha.

Se encogió de hombros y se agachó a la altura del animalito—Hola, chiquitín —dijo con voz melosa—¿Tienes hambre? —Apoyó su mano en el suelo con la palma hacia arriba para que el ratoncito suba a ella, y así lo hizo—Awww ¡eres una lindura! —expresó con corazones en los ojos. El roedor ya había terminado de comer a la cucaracha por lo que ahora sí se veía tierno—Pero lamento decirte que si te quedas aquí, cucarachas es lo único que comerás. —Negó con la cabeza, fue hasta la salida y cuando llegó lo dejó en el suelo—¡Ahora sal de este chiquero y vive dignamente! —Señaló al horizonte, el ratoncito chilló y comenzó a correr—¡Adiós amiguito! —exclamó feliz mientras lo observaba descender por las escaleras.

Todo fue visto por Dégel y Albafica que sonrieron enternecidos.

El acuariano se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro.

—Bien hecho, Kagome. —Ella le sonrío de vuelta y los tres miraron al ratoncito alejarse.

Todo era felicidad... hasta que, no a muchos metros, un halcón salió de quién sabe dónde y se llevó al roedor. Quedaron en shock un momento antes de procesar lo ocurrido. Cuando lo hicieron, un aura deprimente rodeó a Kagome.

Dégel rió nervioso, tomó a Kag de los hombros y la guió en otra dirección.

—Jeje, bueno, así es la naturaleza. El ciclo de la vida. —Trató de animarla pero se calló cuando ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa, carraspeó incómodo y se dirigió a Kardia, empezó a guiarlo con Albafica—Sigamos —dijo sin mirarla.

Kagome observó el lugar donde se fue el ratoncito, suspiró triste y dió la vuelta comenzando a seguirlos. En el camino a Géminis estaba cabizbaja pensando en lo ocurrido, hasta que...

—" _¡M_ _omento! Yo saqué al ratoncito porque el templo era un desastre y seguramente moriría de hambre o suciedad, ¡así que la culpa es del estado del lugar, no la mía!_ ". —Reflexionó—" _O_ _más bien... ¡la culpa es del guardián del templo! ¡Maldito_ _cangrejo!_ ". —Pensó enfadada—" _L_ _o pagarás caro_ ". —Sonrío oscuramente.

Dégel y Albafica iban más adelante así que no pudieron ver sus cambios de expresión... por suerte, sino ellos también habrían terminado como Kardia.

Kagome estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos (Formas de torturar a Manigoldo) que no se percató cuando llegaron al tercer templo. Albafica carraspeó para llamar su atención, volvió en sí y con un asentimiento dirigió a la puerta. Con timbre de voz tenso, llamó.

—¡Aspros! —gritó una vez y en segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando al intimidante santo de Géminis. Al momento que él posó su vista en ella le sonrío amigable, a Kagome le recorrió un escalofrío pero aun así mantuvo la compostura y no mostró su incomodidad—¿Podemos entrar? —pregunto cortésmente, el peliazul asintió y se movió a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

La última en ingresar fue Kagome. Cuando caminó al lado de Aspros, su poder miko se encendió en alerta. La inu se tensó un segundo, dió una mirada rápida al geminiano y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sin embargo, Aspros no pasó desapercibida su reacción y entrecerró los ojos suspicaz. Algo en esa mujer no le agradaba. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar las inquietudes y se concentró en parecer amable, podría pensar en eso luego de que se fueran.

—Entonces, ¿qué están hacien...? —No terminó su pregunta cuando se dió cuenta de que Kardia estaba petrificado—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo un shock, ya se le pasará —respondió Dégel indiferente, Aspros asintió lentamente y volvió a preguntar.

—Bien, repito, ¿qué están haciendo? —Sonrío lo más amable que pudo.

—Le mostraremos a Kagome el Santuario y luego iremos a Rodorio —explicó el peliceleste.

—Pues entonces van a estar muy ocupados —comentó divertido, Dégel y Alba rieron, Kagome forzó una sonrisa y a regañadientes preguntó.

—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —ofreció cortésmente, ella no quería, pero parecería raro que le haya preguntado a todos menos a él—" _P_ _or favor que diga que no, por favor que diga que_ _no_ " —Rogó mentalmente. Para su fortuna, él se negó de manera educada—Oh, qué lástima —dijo con el mejor tono de decepción que pudo, Aspros entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de su 'actuación'.

—Bueno, Aspros. Nosotros nos retiramos porque, como dijiste tú, hay mucho que hacer. —Sonrió Dégel.

—Hasta pronto. —Los dos Santos se despidieron camino a la salida guiando a Kardia.

—Adiós, Aspros. —Kagome dió una grácil reverencia para luego dirigirse a la salida, pero se detuvo al sentir los pasos del mencionado seguirla. Giró su cabeza y le envió una mirada interrogativa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh nada, solamente la acompaño a la salida. —Sonrió amable.

Kagome se mordió la lengua para no decir "Ya sé dónde está la salida, idiota" y sólo asintió.

La tensión en el aire era tan palpable que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, por suerte no fueron muchos pasos.

—Que tenga un lindo día, señorita Kagome. —A pesar del tono amigable, a la inu no le gustó la manera en que pronunció su nombre.

—Igualmente. —Asintió cortés, dió la vuelta y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

La mirada de Aspros se tornó oscura al momento en que ella le dió la espalda y, al ver que estaba más o menos lejos, él entró al templo dando un portazo. Cuando estuvo adentro, golpeó la pared con un puñetazo.

—Maldición, ella sospecha —dijo furioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala—Claro, si es que no lo sabe ya. —Pasó una mano por su cabello de forma nerviosa—" _N_ _adie puede saberlo, pondría en riesgo mi situación como candidato a Patriarca ¡y eso no lo puedo permitir!_ _¡S_ _i es necesario la mataré!_ ". —Pensó decidido—" _¿P_ _ero cómo? Si se hospeda en los aposentos de Athena y no puede salir del Santuario a no ser que esté acompañada por al menos uno de nosotros_ ". —Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se le ocurrió una idea—" _¡Y_ _a sé! Esperaré el momento oportuno en que se encuentre distraída y luego la atacaré con el Genrōmaōken_ (Satán Imperial) _al igual que con mi hermano. Así, ella me dará esa maldita joya_ _¡D_ _esearé ser Patriarca!... o mejor..._ ". —Sonrió malignamente—" _¡_ _Desearé s_ _er invencible! ¡Me apoderaré del Olimpo y dominaré todo el universo!_ " —Empezó a reír como desquiciado—. " _A_ _hora sólo tengo que formar un plan... hmp, juego de niños_ ".

Mientras el loco de Aspros creaba su maléfico plan, Kagome y los tres Santos ya habían llegado a Tauro.

La pelinegro se acercó a la puerta—¡Aldebarán! —Llamó, desde adentro se escucharon fuertes pasos acercándose. Cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró al Santo de Tauro, Lagome no pudo evitar la 'o' que formó su boca—¡Vaya! ¡Eres altísimo! —dijo impresionada, Alde se sonrojó. Ante ésto, Albafica y Dégel fruncieron el ceño ( **N/A:** **Jojojo me huele a celos** ), Aldebarán vió sus reacciones pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—Gracias, señorita. —Rió avergonzado—No se queden ahí, pasen —invitó, ellos agradecieron y entraron—Tengo dos preguntas: Primero, ¿qué están haciendo? Segundo, ¿qué le sucedió a Kardia?—cuestionó lo último risueño mirando al susodicho.

—Respondiendo la primera, ellos me guiarán por el Santuario y luego iremos a Rodorio. Y la segunda, ehhh... —Carraspeó nerviosa—Kardia tuvo un shock y pues, quedó así. —Se encogió de hombros. Aldebarán asintió divertido, estaba seguro que ella tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido a Kardia—¿Quieres acompañarnos? —ofreció pero él se negó.

—Lo siento, tengo varias cosas que hacer —declinó cortés.

—¿Qué sucede que todos están tan ocupados? —Hizo un puchero.

—Sucede que falta poco para la Guerra Santa. —Le recordó Dégel.

—¡Oh, cierto! Perdón. —Se disculpó apenada, ellos negaron restándole importancia.

—Muchachos, no es que quiera que se vayan pero sería mejor que sigan su camino, todavía les falta mucho.

—¡Tienes razón, gracias! —dijo Kagome mientras se dirigía a la salida—¡Adiós, Alde! —Se despidió alegre y salió, provocando una suave risa del taurino por cómo le llamó.

Albafica y Dégel también se despidieron pero antes de que salieran Aldebarán los detuvo.

—Oigan... —Sonrió ladino—Suerte. —Les guiñó un ojo, ambos fruncieron el ceño confundidos—La señorita Kagome es una buena chica. —Rió, Dégel y Albafica se sonrojaron y rapidamente se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, Aldebarán negó divertido a sus reacciones.

Cuando ambos llegaron a donde estaba Kagome, ella los miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron nerviosos.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Los observó preocupada—Están rojos. —Se acercó a los dos y puso cada mano en sus frentes, provocando que sus sonrojos se intensificaran... si era posible—No tienen fiebre. —Suspiró aliviada—Debe ser el sol. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a caminar.

Ellos la siguieron todavía sonrojados. Luego de un laaargo rato llegaron a Aries, por suerte sus sonrojos habían desaparecido, no querían escuchar las burlas de cierto cangrejo.

—Ahhh, por fin. —Suspiraron.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, ésta se abrió y salió Dohko con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —respondieron aliviados de haber cruzado las Doce Casas.

—¡Genial! Me alegro mu... ¿qué le pasó a Kardia?

—Te lo explicaremos adentro —dijeron con evidente cansancio, Dohko asintió y se movió a un costado.

Cuando Dégel pasó a su lado compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Kagome miró esta interacción curiosa.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del templo, Manigoldo comenzó a reír.

—¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ AL BICHO?! —Rió tanto que empezaron a formarse lágrimas y con un brazo sostenía su barriga. Todos negaron a su actitud y esperaron pacientemente a que terminara su carcajeo—Ahhh. —Suspiró ya calmado—Ay por Zeus. —Se limpió una lágrima, los miró detenidamente y se dió cuenta de la presencia de Kagome—Pero miren quién está aquí. —Sonrió ladino—¡Oi, Shion! —Llamó al santo de Aries.

El lemuriano estaba tan deprimido que por tener la cabeza baja no se percató de que Kagome había llegado.

—¿Qué? —Shion alzó la vista desanimado, Manigoldo señaló a donde estaba Kagome.

Él miró hacia esa dirección y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil por un instante.

—Hola, Shion. Te he extrañado mucho a pesar de que pasaron... no sé ¿unas pocas horas? —dijo Kagome con una risilla y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa al mencionado.

Al instante, el Santo de Aries se encontraba en frente de ella. La observó fijamente para de improviso atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida unos segundos, pero rápidamente le correspondió.

Los demás Santos se miraron entre ellos divertidos y se alejaron para darles espacio, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

—Kagome... —susurró Shion aumentando su agarre a lo que un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la inu.

—Jeje. —Rió nerviosa—¿Co-cómo estás, Shion? —preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Shion estaba tan feliz y le encantaba la sensación de tener entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiazul. Sentía que podría estar así para siempre, aunque un carraspeo incómodo lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Sí sí, todo muy tierno. Pero mejor suéltala antes de que la asfixies. —Fue el comentario de Manigoldo.

El peliverde se alejó un poco y sostuvo delicadamente las manos de  
Kagome—¿Cómo te encuentras? —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—" _¡D_ _eja de mirarme así, por favor!_ "—pensó Kagome sonrojándose al tener fijos en ella los hermosos orbes rosáceos del lemuriano—. E-estoy bien.

—" _S_ _e ve tan bonita sonrojada_ ". —Shion rió internamente ante la reacción de la pelinegra.

Manigoldo se acercó a ellos, agarró a Kagome de los hombros y la alejó de Shion provocando que éste le dirigiera una mirada para nada amigable.

El Santo de Cáncer enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Lo lamento tortolitos, pero el tiempo de romance acabó. —Rió burlón, Shion y Kagome se sonrojaron por el apodo pero no dijeron nada—Entonces... —Acercó su rostro a la altura del de Kagome aun sin soltarla—¿Quieres explicarme qué le hiciste? —Señaló con la cabeza a Kardia, ella iba a protestar pero él la interrumpió—Y no lo niegues. —Sonrió triunfante, Kagome bufó irritada y contestó.

—Sólo fue un pequeño susto, no es mi culpa que no soporte una broma —dijo molesta.

Dohko se caminó hacia Kardia—Parece una piedra —comentó observando al escorpión de arriba a abajo, golpeó su cabeza tres veces—También suena como una —agregó divertido—¿Cómo lo despertamos? —preguntó confundido.

—Déjenmelo a mí —respondió Manigoldo, soltó a Kagome y se dirigió a Kardia no sin antes darle una mirada como diciendo "Luego me cuentas lo sucedido, y no aceptaré una negativa como respuesta". Cuando estuvo frente a Kardia, lo miró un momento y habló—Sólo hay una manera de solucionar ésto —dijo con seriedad. Manigoldo suspiró doblando unas mangas invisibles y... con un puñetazo mandó contra el suelo al bicho peliazul.

A todos les salió una gotita anime, pero antes que pudieran reclamarle se escuchó un quejido proveniente de Kardia.

—Ay ay ay. —Se quejó éste, sobando su casi fracturada mandíbula—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —Le gritó a Manigoldo.

—Qué desconsiderado —contestó ofendido—Tendrías que agradecerme, te salve la vida. —Le recriminó, Kardia lo miró confundido.

—Auch. —El alacrán se levantó lentamente—¿Qué sucedió? —Observó a todos con un ligero mareo—¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi templo? —Señaló al lemuriano, el cangrejo y el chino—¿Cuándo llegaron? —Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto que podría decirse tierno.

—Kardia. —Lo llamó Dégel.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos en Aries —dijo neutral.

Kardia no reaccionó por unos segundos hasta que procesó lo dicho.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pe-pero cómo? —Parpadeó desconcertado.

—Te asustaste, o mejor dicho te asustaron, y quedaste en shock —explicó Albafica aguantado las ganas de reír.

—¿Cómo tengo que llamarte ahora? ¿¡Bicho o GALLINA!? —Con el comentario del italiano, todos estallaron en risas y comenzaron las burlas al pobre Escorpión.

Kardia miró colérico a todos y fijó su vista en Kagome—¡Tú! —La señaló enojado aunque ella lo observó sin expresión. Cabreado, el Santo se acercó a zancadas y al estar frente a la pelinegra sujetó la delantera de su vestido y la jaló bruscamente quedando cara a cara—¡Ésto es tu culpa! —La acusó.

Las risas se detuvieron.

Los demás iban a acercarse pero Kagome levantó la mano para que se detengan, aunque a Shion no le importó y tuvo que ser retenido por Dohko y Manigoldo.

—¡Suéltala! —El lemuriano miró furioso a Kardia, pero éste lo ignoró. Mas Kagome le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo confundido.

Ella se volvió a Kardia y enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya. Siempre haciendo bromas y burlándote de los demás, pero cuando tienes tu merecido no te lo aguantas. —Sonrió con sorna—No pensé que fueras así de infantil. —Kardia la fulminó con la mirada y aumentó su agarre, pero ella ni se inmutó—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió? —susurró a un volumen que solo lo escuchara él, cuando Kardia abrió los ojos sorprendido ella se rió—Jeje, parece que lo recordaste —dijo divertida—Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionas de esta manera? ¿No crees que exageras? —Inclinó la cabeza.

El Santo de Escorpio la observó unos segundos más y la soltó bruscamente, bufó irritado y se alejó. Al ver a los demás se dió cuenta de sus miradas reprobatorias, pero sólo los ignoró.

Shion salió del agarre de sus dos compañeros y caminó rápidamente hacia Kagome.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación palpable.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —Le tranquilizó—" _Ah_ _hh, el orgullo de los hombres_ ". —Suspiró mentalmente.

Dégel se acercó a Kardia y le dió un zape, él se quejó por el dolor pero no reclamó. Hasta que Albafica hizo exactamente lo mismo, aunque con más fuerza que el acuariano.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Ahora tú?!

—No estoy a favor de la violencia, pero en este caso haré una excepción.

—Déjenlo chicos, creo que ya aprendió la lección —dijo Kagome un una risilla—¡Bien! Olvidemos este incidente y sigamos a lo que nos corresponde —pidió, todos asintieron de acuerdo—Respondiendo a tu pregunta —Miró a Dohko—, ellos... —señaló a Deg, Alba y Kardia—Van a guiarme en un recorrido por el Santuario para luego acompañarme a Rodorio —explicó—Ahora, ¿alguno también quiere venir? —preguntó a Shion, Manigoldo y Dohko.

—¡Claro, me encantaría! —aceptó Dohko.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Manigoldo encogiendo los hombros.

—Con mucho gusto. —Sonrió Shion.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó feliz—¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! —Sonrió emocionada mientras se apresuraba a la salida.

Los Dorado iban a a seguirla hasta que ella se asomó por la puerta.

—Dohko, Manigoldo. —Los llamó, ellos la miraron confundidos—El Patriarca me pidió que les recordara que deben limpiar TODAS las escaleras del Santuario —dijo divertida y se fue.

Cuando Manigoldo y Dohko procesaron sus palabras ambos reclamaron.

—¡¿Y NOS LO DICES AHORA?! —gritaron enojados para luego comenzar a perseguirla, Kagome rió mientras escapaba, y al escuchar su hermosa risa no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa.

Los demás negaron resignados observándolos con diversión y comenzaron a seguir a los tres "niños".

 **Fin del Capítulo** **X**

* * *

TRADUCCIONES DEL JAPONÉS:

 _Onegai:_ Por favor.

 _Iie:_ No.

 _Watashi o korosanaide kudasai!:_ ¡Por favor no me mates!

 _Watashi wa hijō ni wakaku, shinuhodo utsukushīdesu!:_ ¡Soy muy joven y hermoso para morir!

 _Baka:_ Idiota/Estúpido/Tonto.


	11. Capítulo XI: Fin del primer día

Luego de aproximadamente media hora corriendo bajo el súper mega potente sol y quedar más transpirados que tapa de olla, los dos Santos Dorados y la inu-youkai se detuvieron. Cansados y jadeantes, los tres cayeron al piso.

—Y-ya casi —dijo Dohko mientras alzaba el brazo con dificultad e intentaba agarrar la pata de Kagome (Que estaba en su forma animal porque no quiso ensuciar el vestido que le prestó Sasha). Intentó un poco más pero desistió a los segundos—Ay no, yo me rindo. —Se tumbó en el suelo de nuevo respirando agitadamente.

—¡P-pues yo no! —respondió Manigoldo con determinación, y con muuucho esfuerzo empezó a gatear hacia Kagome.

Ella al ver ésto también con dificultad se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los demás dorados, quienes en todo ese tiempo no habían hecho nada más que reírse del trío.

—Una ayudita por favor —dijo Kag con ojos suplicantes, miró hacia atrás y vió que Manigoldo se estaba acercando 'rápidamente' ( **N/A: Los dos se movían a velocidad tortuga, así que imaginen cuál sería la definición de rápido en ese caso xD** )—¡Ah! —Dió un gritito y aumentó la velocidad.

Manigoldo estaba sólo a unos centímetros y cuando alargo el brazo para agarrarla, Shion se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos.

—¡NOOO! ¡Te maldigo a ti y toda tu descendencia! —exclamó enojado y cansado, ya sin energías se acostó en el suelo—" _Tan cerca pero tan lejos_ ". —Pensó llorando internamente.

—Fiuuu. —Suspiró aliviada—¡Muchas gracias, Shion! —Le lamió la cara provocando que el pobre se sonrojara como tomate.

—D-de nada —tartamudeó éste.

—Muchas gracias, Shion —burló el Santo de Cáncer copiando lo dicho con tono agudo, Kagome le sacó la lengua infantilmente a lo que él respondió del mismo modo.

—¡Oye, Dégel! —Fue el débil llamado de Dohko.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías ayudarnos? Jeje —dijo al unísono el trío quilombero ( **N/A:** **O sea, el que hace desmadres** )

—Eso les pasa por comportarse como niños. —Dégel cruzó los brazos con expresión indiferente—. ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos?

—Porque somos tus amigos —contestaron felices, el Santo de Acuario enarcó una ceja y los miró como diciendo "¿Eso es todo?". Al ver su mirada intentaron con otra cosa—¿Porque nos quieres? —dijeron dudosos pero ante que su rostro no cambio, se enojaron—. ¡Sólo ayúdanos de una maldita vez!

—Oh, por supuesto que los ayudaré —respondió el francés con falsa voz amable de la que los tres no se percataron. Aunque en un segundo, el rostro del acuariano se tornó oscuro—Pero a convertirlos en paletas humanas si me hablan otra vez de esa manera —agregó macabramente mientras levantaba su mano hacia la dirección ellos y en ésta iba materializando hielo poco a poco.

—¡Perdón, no lo volveremos a hacer! —Los tres temblaron de miedo, tragaron saliva ante la de reacción en Dégel. Mas fueron épicas sus caras de incredulidad cuando dicho Santo comenzó a reír de improviso.

—¿En serio creyeron que les haría algo? —preguntó sin detener su carcajeo, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

La inu empezó a retorcerse en los brazos del lemuriano—¡Suéltame Shion! ¡Le romperé todo lo que se llama cara! —dijo furiosa.

—¿Así tratas a tus amigos? —Manigoldo llevó una mano a su pecho con exagerada expresión herida.

—Tienes suerte que no pueda levantarme sino ya tendrías una lanza incrustada por donde no da el sol. —Una pequeña vena palpitaba en la frente del asiático.

—Lo siento chicos, no pude resistirme. —El acuariano cubrió su voz para ocultar su sonrisa pero la palmó con una risilla—. No se preocupen que ahora mismo los ayudo.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda, mal amigo —respondió el trío dando vuelta sus rostros con la barbilla alta.

—Bájame, Shion. —El cuarteto dorado la miró escéptico—Tranquilo, no le haré nada. —Señaló a Dégel con la cabeza despectivamente. Luego de unos segundos de duda, Shion la dejó en el suelo. Ya sobre la tierra sintió sus piernas débiles, pero lo disimuló con la altivez y elegancia que había adquirido a través del tiempo—Agh, ya levántense. —Les dijo a los dos Santos que aún continuaban tumbados mientras pasaba entre ellos.

—No podemos —contestaron éstos, la energía vital era lo único que les quedaba.

Kagome negó ya resignada—Muchachos, me deben la vida. —Sonrió un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Ambos la observaron confundidos igual que sus compañeros.

La inu inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada antes de contestar.

—Por ésto —susurró ella y cerró los ojos. Segundos más tarde, un humo negro ya conocido comenzaba a rodearla.

—" _Pero si ya está en su forma animal, ¿por qué la rodea el humo_?". —Era el pensamiento colectivo de los goldies.

La nube oscura crecía lenta pero sin parar. Cuando se detuvo, el humo se fue desvaneciendo. A medida que la visibilidad del claro mejoraba, los ojos de los santos se abrían más y más hasta una manera cómica. Al desparecer por completo, CASI salían corriendo tan asustados como Gokú cuando ve una aguja.

Kagome seguía en su forma animal, sólo que con una 'pequeña' diferencia de seis metros más. Por cada paso que ella daba hacia los dorados, ellos retrocedían uno inconscientemente. Se dirigió a Dohko y Manigoldo, provocando que por poco no tuvieran un infarto. Se tumbó hasta la altura s ambos al llegar frente a ellos.

—Suban —habló con voz suave, sabía que ellos (Y los demás) estaban asustados, podía olerlo—" _Ventajas de ser un youkai. Aunque, es un arma de doble filo si tienes la desgracia de que un mugroso esté presente_ ". —ante lo último miró un instante a cierto cangrejo.

—Su-subir... ¿a do-dónde?

—Pues a mi espalda, Dohko, ¿dónde sino? —respondió divertida, miró a los demás—. Alguno por favor sea tan amable de ayudarlos.

Sorprendentemente, el Santo de Escorpio fue el primero en dar un paso al frente.

—Vaya, ¿qué es lo que comen? —bromeó mientras alzaba sin mucha dificultad a sus dos compañeros.

—Cierto, creo que mi espalda va a quebrarse —dijo Kagome siguiendo la corriente. Rieron ante las predecibles quejas de Dohko y Manigoldo.

Los dos mencionados silbaron impresionados cuando subieron completamente y podían sentir mejor la suavidad del pelaje azabache. Lentamente se recostaron en su lomo y al instante suspiraron felices ante la comodidad.

Dohko iba al frente, abrazando de manera inconsciente el cuello de la inu como si fuera un peluche. Distraídamente se percató que ella aún poseía el collar, sólo que el artefacto calzaba justo pero no al punto de la asfixia.

Manigoldo, que estaba atrás, intentó también encontrar una posición igual de cómoda, pero no lo consiguió. Al sentir ésto, Kagome envolvió su cola alrededor del torso del santo, lo levantó y dió vuelta hasta que él quedó de espalda a Dohko y posicionó su cola como una almohada. El italiano giró su cabeza y la miró sorprendido, a lo que ella sólo le guiñó en respuesta. Con un encogimiento de hombros y un pequeño pero sincero gracias, se dispuso a relajarse.

Él y Dohko estaban tan cansados que no eran conscientes de lo que hacían. Y como se esperaba, en pocos minutos ambos se durmieron.

—" _Hmm, son algo tiernos_ ". —Kagome sonrió sintiendo las respiraciones calmadas de Dohko y Manigoldo—. Chicos, ¿seguimos?

Los cuatro Santos (Alba, Deg, Shion y Kardia) asintieron ya acostumbrados al nuevo tamaño de la inu. En el camino, éstos enviaban miradas cargadas de envidia hacia sus compañeros que dormían plácidamente sobre el sedoso pelaje azabache—. " _Tch, suertudos_ ".

—Disculpa, Kagome... —Comenzó Dégel.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una duda... —La inu le indicó que continuara—¿Hasta qué tamaño puedes llegar? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Kagome pensó un momento—Pues... aproximadamente ¿treinta metros? —contestó con naturalidad.

Los cuatro Santos se detuvieron en seco y la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡¿TREINTA METROS?!

—Eh, sí, es lo que acabo de decirles. —El cuarteto dorado se alejó unos pasos de ella—Ahhh ¡Vamos! No me digan que ahora me consideran peligrosa o una amenaza, yo nunca los dañaría. —Rodó los ojos ante sus reacciones.

Un grito proveniente de Kardia espantó a todos.

—Shhh, vas a despertarlos. —Kagome señaló con su cabeza a Dohko y Manigoldo.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó el Santo en un susurro.

—Descuida Kardia, sólo no grites. —Le regañó con voz suave—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?.

—¡Quería decir que es increíble! —contestó sin ocultar su emoción—¡Eres genial! ¿Puedes mostrarnos esa forma? —Sus compañeros le dirigieron miradas que claramente decían "¡Eso nos causaría muchos problemas! ¿Acaso estás loco?"

—Jeje, gracias. —Si Kagome hubiera estado en su forma humana probablemente sus mejillas habrían sido rosas por la pena—. Pero, lamento decepcionarte. Al estar en esa forma, los youkais liberamos todo nuestro poder y eso ahora nos sería problemático.

Los hombros de Kardia se hundieron un poco—No importa, comprendo. —El Santo hizo un puchero ante las expresiones modo "Te lo dije" de los demás Goldies.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Al Coliseo —respondió el Santo de Piscis.

—¿Coliseo? —repitió sorprendida—¿Algo así como el Coliseo Romano? —preguntó confundida.

—Eh, algo, creo —concedió Albafica—. Su arquitectura es similar, aunque parece más como un anfiteatro. Ahí los aspirantes a santos tienen sus combates finales para demostrar ser dignos de portar una armadura. En ese lugar se enfrentan entre sí observados por el Patriarca, quien le entrega personalmente su armadura al ganador del combate. Aunque algunos también lo usan como lugar de entrenamiento.

—Hm. —Asintió pensativa—Algo me dice que ustedes obtuvieron sus armaduras de otra forma. —Los miró con una 'ceja' levantada—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, las armaduras doradas se heredan directamente al siguiente sucesor. Claro que éste debe cumplir un entrenamiento específico para aprender las técnicas correspondientes de su signo —explicó el Santo de Acuario en su modo " _nerd_ ", como diría Kagome.

—Ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme. —Fue el murmullo tranquilo de la inu que los Santos oyeron por poco.

—Podríamos decir lo mismo sobre ti, ángel —dijo Kardia recibiendo una sonrisa de Kagome que mostró sus nacarados y filosos colmillos.

—Kagome. —Llamó el lemuriano, la susodicha asintió haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba—Cuando estemos cerca del Coliseo tienes que regresar a tu apariencia humana... o al menos a un tamaño normal. —Sonrió divertido al imaginar una escena donde varios aspirantes a Caballeros se desmayaban ante la visión de la inu de seis metros.

—Claro, no hay problema —contestó Kagome y luego dirigió su vista a Dohko y Manigoldo—Además... ya me duele la espalda. —Todos rieron.

El tiempo pasó entre charlas y risas. Al faltar poco para llegar al dichoso lugar, le indicaron que era el momento de cambiar su forma. De prepo volvió a su fisonomía humana provocando que Dohko(de cara) y Manigoldo(de trasero) cayeran al piso. Los dos Santos se quejaron, pero Kagome los ignoró; estaba ansiosa por ver el Coliseo.

Cuando llegaron, contempló el lugar fascinada. Había pocas personas, entrenando o combatiendo entre sí, de las que reconoció a Regulus. Sísifo se encontraba de espaldas a su perfil obviamente vigilando a los aprendices.

Alegre como ella sola, Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia el santo de Sagitario.

Mientras los siete descendían las escaleras, los presentes en entrenamiento se percataron de sus presencias. Más de uno quedó medio atontado al posar la vista en la belleza pelinegra. Y aunque Kagome no se percató de ésto, los dorados sí lo hicieron. Sin embargo, ninguna de las varias miradas amenazantes que enviaron resultó efectiva.

 **(Prov. Sísifo)**

Me encontraba en el Coliseo examinando a mis discípulos, tomando nota de cosas que se debían corregir y mejorar. A pesar de que las palabras eran pronunciadas con exigencia amable, mi cara de pocos amigos probablemente era la razón del notable nerviosismo en mis alumnos. ¿Y cómo no? El entrenamiento había comenzado hace tiempo y mi sobrino continuaba sin aparecer Todavía no le perdono esa ofensa. Cuando el susodicho hizo acto de presencia, un buen regaño frente a todos y mil flexiones creo que lo ayudaron a aprender la lección.

Los observaba entrenar, hasta que uno por uno mis aprendices volteaban hacia la misma dirección y al instante se sonrojaron. Luego, Regulus saludó a alguien.

Confundido sobre ésto, di la vuelta hacia la dirección de donde provenía el origen de repentino interés... entonces comprendí todo.

Shion, Dohko, Manigoldo, Albafica, Dégel y Kardia descendían las escaleras del Coliseo en compañía de... Kagome.

 **(Fin Prov. Sísifo)**

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —saludó sonriente.

—Bien, Sísifo —contestaron todos de igual forma.

—Wow, qué lindo lugar —dijo Kagome admirando los alrededores—¿Ellos son tus alumnos? —Señaló a los susodichos y les dirigió una linda sonrisa junto con un saludo de mano, provocando que se sonrojaran como tomates. Alguno que otro le devolvió el saludo con timidez.

—Sí, lo son. —Asintió risueño por las reacciones. Su rostro alegre cambio a uno serio cuando habló a sus aprendices—¿Por qué se detienen? ¿Acaso quieren correr diez vueltas alrededor de todo el Santuario? —Temerosos, los jóvenes retomaron el entrenamiento. Aunque de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas furtivas a la pelinegra. La situación divertía mucho al Santo de Sagitario, pero al parecer no a sus compañeros si los rostros ya de por sí daban la impresión. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír—. Después de aquí van al pueblo ¿no?

—Así es, y nos estás retrasando—respondió Kardia de improviso y malhumorado—Vámonos. —Agarró a Kagome abruptamente de la muñeca y comenzó a alejarse.

—Espera, Kardia —pidió ésta intentando safarse del tosco agarre del escorpión—Nosotros nos acercamos a saludar. —Frunció el ceño.

—Pues entonces nosotros lo atrasamos, así que nos vamos. —Gruñó irritado.

Kagome se zafó de su agarre y lo miró con enfado, Kardia la observó igual—¿Por qué te has enojado? —Le preguntó con molestia y algo de curiosidad.

—¡Porque no me gusta cómo te observan! —exclamó rabioso apuntando a los alumnos de Sísifo. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó furiosamente—Me refiero a que... yo... yo... sucede que ... ehh... —trató de buscar una excusa pero, obvio, no encontró ninguna.

—Kardia. —Le llamó Manigoldo.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate.

—Sí. —Suspiró—" _Yo y mi bocota_ ". —Se auto-regañó mentalmente.

—¿O... key? Jeje. —Kagome rió nerviosa—Igual, tienes razón. —Le dijo a Kardia y luego miró a Sísifo—No te atrasaremos más, entrenar es lo importante. Hay que volverse más fuerte cada día, ¿quién sabe cuándo pueda atacar el mal? —Sonrió decidida—Pero nosotros estaremos preparados. —Golpeó el puño en su palma abierta, todos asintieron de acuerdo—Así que nos despedimos, podremos hablar más tarde. —Encogió los hombros despreocupada—¡Adiós, Sísifo! —Despidió con una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a más de uno atontado.

Sísifo los observó alejarse con ternura.

Después de unos pocos minutos de recorrido, Manigoldo se acercó a Kardia.

—Oye, Kardia ¿Qué fue esa escena en el Coliseo? —susurró para que Kagome no escuchara, cosa que no resultó muy difícil ya que ella iba distraída admirando el paisaje.

Los otros Goldies lo escucharon, así que guardaron silencio, expectantes a la respuesta del alacrán.

—No tengo el porqué darte explicaciones —contestó enojado, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo.

—Hay una respuesta muy simple —Dégel se acomodó los lentes—: Celos. —Sonrió burlón, los demás rieron a su comentario.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Ríanse! —Dió un vistazo a Kagome para asegurarse que no escuchara—Pero ustedes tampoco se veían muy contestos que digamos. —Acusó triunfante.

—Pero al menos nosotros sabemos disimularlo, no lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos. —Respondió Shion mordaz.

—Exacto —concedió el cangrejo—Además no quiero destruir sus ilusiones chicos, pero... —Empezó con falsa tristeza—...no tienen ninguna posibilidad conmigo aquí. —Sonrió arrogante.

—¿En qué no tienen ninguna posibilidad? —preguntó la voz de Kagome, quien por estar ensimismada viendo una mariposa como una subnormal solo llegó a escuchar lo último dicho por Manigoldo, para la suerte de ellos.

—Nada —respondieron instantáneamente.

Kagome los miró raro pero solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—De acuerdo, Kagome. Ahora en adelante oculta tu presencia lo más que puedas. Los demás estén atentos —ordenó Dégel cuando llegaron a los límites del Santuario.

—Claro, mamá —burló Kardia con un resoplo.

—¡Ay, vamos! —Kagome acercó a Dégel y posó una mano en su hombro—Estoy con seis de los más poderosos Santos de TODOS, ¿qué cosa podría salir mal? —Le dió unas palmaditas y feliz como lombriz cruzó la barrera que protegía al Santuario.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a escucharse los sonidos de carruajes, personas caminando y charlando, animales, etc. Al instante de llegar, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Kagome se sonrojó, no le gustaba ser tan observada. Y a los Dorados no les gustaba que la observaran tanto.

Mientras caminaban oían los murmullos de la gente: "¿Quién será? ¡Es muy hermosa", "¡Qué bonita!", "Ahh qué hermosa, lástima que está con ellos" y más cosas de ese estilo. A cada comentario, el sonrojo de ella aumentaba, así que trató de ignorarlos y ver el lugar.

Era un lindo pueblito. Las personas charlaban con alegría, los niños jugaban. Curiosamente si en el camino de topaban con algún perro o gato, éstos agachaban sumisos la cabeza en su dirección y luego se iban. Aparte de eso no había nada inusual, era un pueblito pequeño y acogedor.

Visitaron distintas tiendas, la mayoría de comida. Kagome probó todo tipo de platos tradicionales griegos, sus favoritos fueron la fasolada y el gyros.

Estaban caminando admirando el lugar hasta que ella se dió cuenta que una niña estaba mirándolos fijamente. Más específico, Albafica era a quien observaba.

—Pss, Albafica. —Lo llamó, él la miró interrogante—Creo que tienes una admiradora. —Señaló discretamente la niña en el puesto de flores. Los Dorados miraron disimuladamente a esa dirección y vieron a una pequeña embelesada con el peliceleste—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene dinero? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Yo tengo —respondió Dégel confundido para luego sacar una bolsita con monedas y entregársela.

—¡Genial! —Kagome le agradeció contenta y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña bajo la atenta y curiosa vista de los Santos. Cuando estuvo en frente de la niña, habló—¡Hola! —Le sonrió.

—H-hola —respondió la pequeña con timidez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo amable. La niña la miró con evidentes nervios en sus ojitos verdes.

—Hija, te hicieron una pregunta, contesta. —La regañó suavemente un señor algo mayor a su lado.

La niña bajó la cabeza avergonzada—Lo si-siento. Mi nombre es Agasha —respondió levantando la vista un poco más confiada.

—Descuida. —Le tranquilizó—Por cierto, lindo nombre —alagó provocando que Agasha se sonrojara—Yo soy Kagome. —Se presentó de manera tal ante ambos que los impresionó un poco por su elegancia. Posó su mirada sobre las flores que había en la canasta—¿Puedo olerlas? —Le preguntó/rogó al padre de Agasha.

—Por supuesto.

Kagome acercó su rostro a las flores e inhaló profundamente, el olor era exquisito. Con un suspiro satisfactorio se enderezó—Me llevaré todas —anunció, ambos la miraron sorprendidos. De la bolsita sacó varias monedas de oro y se las entregó al hombre—. ¿Es suficiente?

—¡Pe-pero señorita, e-es más que suficiente! —respondió el señor sin salir de la sorpresa.

—Descuide, quédeselo. Apuesto que sabrá invertirlo en algo bueno. —Sonrió amable.

—Señorita, yo... yo no sé cómo compensarlo —contestó muy agradecido.

En toda la conversación, Agasha no apartó la vista sobre Kagome en ningún momento.

—" _Es muy hermosa, tanto como el señor Albafica. Ambos se ven un poco similares en el color de ojos y la forma del rostro. Tal vez son... ¿parientes?_ " —Supuso. ( **N/A: Oh, no. Para nada, Agasha** )

—Muchas gracias —dijo la inu cuando le entregaron las flores—A ver... —murmuró pensativa mientras buscaba entre el ramo—¡Ajá! —Sacó dos flores—Una para usted —Se la entregó al padre de Agasha que se sonrojó—... y otra para ti. —Le colocó a Agasha una margarita rosa en el cabello—¡Adiós! —Se despidió alegre de ambos y regresó con los Dorados.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Albafica.

—Secreto de mujer. —Guiño—Además, olían exquisitas. —Olfateó las flores y soltó un profundo suspiro—Tengan. —Les dió una flor a todos los Santos. A Albafica un clavel blanco, a Manigoldo una amarilis, a Kardia un lirio de los valles, a Dohko un clavel blanco, a Dégel una begonia naranja y a Shion una dalia malva. Los Goldies agradecieron un poco sonrojados.

Recorrieron unas horas más y, cuando el crepúsculo se aproximaba, decidieron volver. Estaban caminando tranquilos, subían las escaleras de la primera casa hasta que...

—¡OH NOOOOOOOO! —Manigoldo y Dohko gritaron al unísono de tal manera que fácilmente el Santuario completo los oyó.

Kagome al instante cubrió sus orejas ( **N/A: Humanas, eh** )—¡Auch! —Con su aguda audición casi le revientan el tímpano—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó molesta y adolorida.

—¡Ya es tarde y todavía no limpiamos las escaleras! —contestó el Santo de Libra comenzando a hiperventilar.

—¡Vamos a morir! —Manigoldo cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

—Hey —los llamó Kardia mas lo ignoraron—¡Hey! —Intentó pero seguían sin contestar. Irritado se acercó a los dos y les dió un zape a cada uno—. ¡Dejen de lamentarse como idiotas y mejor comiencen!

Kagome asintió de acuerdo—. Cierto. Incluso pueden usar sus habilidades, seguramente acaben en un minuto.

—Oh... jeje. —Habían olvidado que podían moverse a la velocidad de la luz—¡Tienen razón! ¡Adiós chicos! —Se despidieron y salieron a toda prisa.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos divertidos y entraron en Aries.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pareció? Kagome —inquirió Dégel refiriéndose al Santuario y al pueblo.

—¡Fue muy hermoso! ¡Este lugar es estupendo! —respondió emocionada como una niña.

—Me alegro. —Sonrió enternecido—Bien, fue un placer pasar este día con ustedes, chicos, mas debo retirarme —anunció educadamente al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

—¡Hey, espérame! —Se quejó Kardia, pero el acuariano lo ignoró sin detener su paso. Con un suspiro, el peliazul miró a Kagome—Fue un día divertido, querido ángel. —Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella y luego posó una mano en su cabeza.

—Igualmente. —Correspondió Kagome.

—Adiós, chicos. ¡Gracias por la flor! —exclamó al salir del templo.

—¡De nada! —contestó la pelinegra. Miró a Albafica y Shion—. Bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros tres. ¿O tú también te vas, Albafica?

—Eh, sí. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, lo siento. —Se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—No te preocupes. —Le tranquilizaron Shion y Kagome.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy. Pero antes... —En su mano apareció una hermosa rosa roja—Una flor, para otra flor. —Le dijo a Kagome mientras se la colocaba en el cabello con suma delicadeza. Ante ésto, Shion hizo una mueca pero no comentó nada.

—Gracias —respondió la inu apartando la mirada avergonzada.

—De nada. —Sonrió Albafica observándola unos segundos más de lo debido. Un carraspeo de Shion lo sacó del trance—Ups, adiós muchachos. —Se despidió sereno y se fue.

Cuando la puerta del templo se cerró, el ambiente se tornó algo incómodo. Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Ehh... yo... debería irme, probablemente también tienes cosas que hacer —dijo nerviosa, ni ella misma supo el porqué—Yo... ehhh... adiós —Dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera dar un paso, Shion la detuvo suavemente de la mano.

—En realidad... no tengo nada que hacer, s-sí quieres... —Carraspeó—Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar. —Le invitó.

—Me encantaría —aceptó Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó sin habla por un instante—¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? —pidió con emoción casi infantil.

—Jaja, claro.

Shion la guió hasta donde se encontraba la cocina y al llegar le entregó un delantal. Pocos segundos le fueron necesarios para elegir una receta. Indicándole a Kagome los pasos, preparó los ingredientes para que ambos comenzaran a cocinar.

Se desplazaban por la habitación con agilidad y una sincronización más propia de parejas que se conocen de casi siempre. Aun así, había momentos en los que rozaban sus brazos o sus manos y entonces apartaban sus miradas sonrojados.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, ambos acomodaron el mantel y los platos. La comida les quedó deliciosa.

Conversaron sobre sus vidas. Aunque la mayoría de los temas de conversación se centraron en Shion ya que Kagome hacía muchas preguntas, cosa que lo llenó de felicidad al ver interés por parte de ella. El Santo le prometió que cuando pudiese, la llevaría a Jamir, su tierra natal, para conocer a su maestro. Al terminar de comer, Kagome se dispuso a lavar la vajilla, mas Shion no se lo permitió a pesar de todos sus pucheros y súplicas.

—Gracias, Shion, por una cena tan espléndida —dijo Kagome, deteniéndose en la salida junto con el peliverde.

—De nada. Eres bienvenida siempre que gustes —respondió.

Kagome se acercó lentamente al rostro de Shion, a tal punto que sus narices casi se rozaban. Movió un poco la cabeza para depositar un casto, y largo, beso en la mejilla del lemuriano.

—Adiós, Shion.

—Adiós, Kagome —susurró éste, observándola partir. En el momento que ya no vio la digura de la fémina, entró al templo, cerró lentamente la puerta y se apoyó en ésta. De forma inconsciente, llevó una mano a la mejilla donde Kagome lo había besado. Recordó la sensación. Según él, si las rosas besaran sería la perfecta analogía—" _Creo que... me estoy enamorando_ " —admitió para sí con una sonrisa boba y un incremento en sus latidos.

Kagome iba caminando tranquilamente mientras admiraba el cielo repleto de estrellas. Al rememorar la cena con Shion, no pudo evitar expresar sus sentimientos de otra manera que con una canción.

 _ **Ya no importa cada noche que esperé**_  
 _ **Cada calle o laberinto que crucé**_  
 _ **Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor**_  
 _ **Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

 _ **Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro**_  
 _ **Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**_

 _ **Creo en ti**_  
 _ **Y en este amor**_  
 _ **Que me ha vuelto indestructible**_  
 _ **Que detuvo mi caída libre**_

 _ **Creo en ti**_  
 _ **Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás**_  
 _ **Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz.**_

Unos aplausos la apartaron de su ensoñación. Cuando miró de dónde provenían, eran de Dohko y Manigoldo. Los dos Santosse hallaban rodillas en las escaleras rodeados con baldes y esponjas.

Unos minutos antes, Manigoñdo y Kardia ya llevaban un rato bastante largo limpiando los escalones. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente se encontraban a un poco más de la mitad del camino.

—Ay, mis manitos me duelen. —Se quejó el cangrejo mientras refregaba con la esponja la grava.

—Deja de quejarte. No falta mucho, vamos por la mitad. —Le regaño Dohko haciendo la misma tarea.

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡No estoy acostumbrado a ésto! —respondió Manigoldo intentando justificarse.

—¡Já! No me digas. Por supuesto que no lo estás, tu templo es la prueba de ello —burló.

Manigoldo lo miró enojado pero no contestó. Lo que había dicho Dohko era la pura, triste y muy sucia verdad—Ay ay ay. —Continuó con las quejas a menor volumen.

A cada quejido, la vena que el Santo de Libra tenía en la frente por el enojo crecía... hasta que explotó.

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!

—¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES! —contestó el cangrejo, igual de agresivo.

—¡PUES ENTONCES HAZ SILENCIO! —Le recriminó Dohko.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ HACER! TÚ... —Manigoldo calló de prepo.

—¿Qué suce...? —Dohko no terminó de pronunciar su pregunta porque Manigoldo colocó una mano sobre su boca.

—Shhh, ¿no escuchas eso? —preguntó el peliazul mirando alrededor.

Dohko apartó su mano e hizo silencio—Sí, lo escucho —concedió en un susurro cuando en la lejanía comenzaron a escuchar una voz femenina. Al parecer, alguien cantaba.

A medida que esta persona se acercaba, su voz de volvía más nítida. Y, al oírla claramente, ambos quedaron conmovidos. La voz no era estridente y poderosa como por ejemplo la de cantantes de ópera, sino que era melódica y muy dulce. Además, la letra de la canción sumaba efecto.

Preguntándose quién podría ser dueña de tal hermosa voz, obtuvieron su respuesta cuando divisaron un luminoso cabello azabache con reflejos azulados. Solo había alguien que poseía una cabellera así.

—" _Kagome_ " —Pensaron ambos.

Y así fue. La susodicha se acercaba a ellos a paso tranquilo, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Dohko y Manigoldo la escucharon embelesados, aplaudiendo efusivamente cuando finalizó el canto.

— _Bravo_ _._ —Silbó Manigoldo— _Ragazza, sei incredibile_ —alagó en italiano.

— _Grazie mille_ —respondió Kagome también en italiano. Los dos la miraron con ojos como platos—¿Qué? ¿No sabían que hablo diferentes idiomas? —preguntó, ellos negaron distantes—Creo que es algo obvio si soy japonesa y estoy hablando griego. Además, ¿acaso creían que Sesshomaru sólo me entrenó en combate y manejo de armas? Pues no; tuve clases de etiqueta, política, historia, idiomas, bla, bla, bla —explicó—. " _Aunque prefiero una patada que me rompa las costillas que a estudiar matemática_ ".

Manigoldo esbozó una sonrisa burlona—Caray, resultaste ser una princesita mimada. —Dohko le dirigió una mirada de completa incredulidad.

—Pues esta princesita puede romper todos los huesos de tu cuerpo como si fueran simples palillos. —Contrarrestó Kagome sin dejarse amedrentar.

El Santo de Cáncer se acercó de zancasos a la inu, llegado al punto que las frentes de ambos chocaron.

—¿Segura que harías eso? Perra que ladra no muerde —dijo agregando un "insulto" para que calara más en el orgullo de Kagome.

—Prepara las pinzas cangrejito, esta perra no es como las otras. —Rebatió ella, contrariamente a lo que él esperaba.

Sin embargo, la contestación sólo sirvió para incitarlo aún más al "juego"—Entonces, ¿es un reto? —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Hecho. —Los dos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos—. En tres días.

—Cuando tu quieras, Kagome, si de todas formas perderás.

—Claro, Manigoldo. Sigue soñando. —Rió ésta mientras se alejaba—Adiós, Dohko —despidió al Santo con una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

—" _Tal parece que estos encuentros se repetirán vaaarias veces_ ". —Dohko suspiró resignándose a la idea—" _Igual, siendo sincero, me gustaría ver un combate entre ellos_ ". —Miró a Manigoldo, quien tenía una sonrisa confiada—" _Yo no me confiaría tanto, Manigoldo. Capaz que incluso todos nos llevemos una sorpresa_ ". —Rió internamente y volvió a su labor.

Usando su velocidad sobrenatural, Kagome se dirigió al Salón Patriarcal, su rápidez era tal que sólo sentías una ventisca pasar a tu lado. Cuando estaba cerca de la entrada, se detuvo y continuó a paso tranquilo. Antes de entrar, saludó a los guardias y lentamente abrió la puerta. Asomó la cabeza e inspeccionó hacia todos lados, en el trono se encontraba Sage.

—" _¿Está dormido_?". —Pensó confundida al sentir su respiración acompasada y ni el más mínimo movimiento. Entró, cerró la puerta lentamente y de puntitas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta detrás del trono. Iba por medio camino hasta que...

—¿Dónde estuviste, señorita? —Resonó de pronto la voz profunda del Patriarca, sobresaltando a Kagome.

—Por favor no haga eso. —Llevó una mano a su pecho y lo apretó—" _Ya dos veces me asustó, no es justo_ ". —Bufó.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Sage—Pero, responde a mi pregunta —exigió con un tono que no aceptaba reclamos.

—Ah, bueno. Pues los chicos fueron muy amables, me dieron un extenso recorrido por todo el Santuario y la aldea de Rodorio. Y déjeme decirle que los dos lugares son bellísimos —respondió feliz.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Sage sonrió un poco—Aunque, ¿por qué llegas a estas horas? —La miró con reproche paternal.

—Perdón. —Kagome bajó la cabeza como un niño regañado por su padre—Es que me quedé a cenar con Shion en su templo —explicó sonrojándose ligeramente, cosa que él no pasó desapercibida.

—No pasa nada. —Le tranquilizó—Sólo me preocupaste —dijo con ternura. Kagome levantó la cabeza sorprendida, sus ojos se cristalizaron—Debes estar cansada, mejor ve a dormir —ordenó suavemente.

—Sí. —Asintió Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa y se fue camino a los aposentos de Sasha.

Al salir, Sage suspiró. Él ya sabía dónde había estado, nada más quería escucharlo de ella. Pensó en Kagome y Shion juntos—" _Hm, no harían mal pareja. Además en estos tiempos es bueno disfrutar con los seres queridos_ " —reflexionó—" _Me preguntó qué dirá mi hermano_ ". —Pensó divertido.

 **Prov. Kagome (Por última vez... en este capítulo xD)**

Caminaba relajada por los pasillos rumbo hacia la habitación de Sasha, de vez en cuando tarareaba canciones al azar. Cuando llegué, toqué su puerta suavemente y esperé. Desde adentro, la voz de ella contestó "Adelante".

Sasha me preguntó lo mismo que el Patriarca Sage, haciendo que nuevamente me sonrojara, si mis mejillas ardiendo no eran un indicio. Me dijo que la siguiera para que me enseñara mi habitación.

En el camino, le conté cada cosa que había vivido en el día. Creo que se alegro mucho al verme tan contenta, pues como yo, tenía una sonrisa gigante en todo el pequeño relato.

Poco tiempo después, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera decorada con ornamentos griegos tallados a mano. Sasha me informó que éstos eran mis aposentos y rápidamente se retiró para lo que yo supongo era dejarme descansar.

Aunque, ni ella ni el Patriarca sabían que un youkai no necesita dormir, o al menos no tanto como un ser humano. Pero no estar acostumbrado al calor de Grecia te debilita mucho más que el subir las infinitas escaleras de las Doce Casas.

Entré a la habitación dando un bostezo, que sonó más a un llamado de apareamiento propio de un oso. Era algo pequeña, pero acogedora y linda. Lo siento por la descripción así sin más, pero estaba muy agotada para detenerme a observar los detalles.

Muy despacio, desenrredé de mi cabello la rosa que me obsequió Albafica y la coloqué en un jarrón con agua. Deshice el hechizo de ocultación y, con un "Puf", mis orejitas y cola aparecieron. Acaricié mi colita porque... bueno... ¡la extrañé!

Me di un baño que duró poco más de un minuto por temor a quedarme dormida en la bañera. Medio ya cayéndome del sueño, fui hacia el armario, saqué un vestido para dormir corto de seda y me vestí mecánicamente. Me acerqué a la cama y literalmente caí en ésta.

Rememoré todo lo divertido e interesante que fue mi primer día en el Santuario. Abrí los ojos al recordar que dejé en el templo de Shion las flores que había comprado.

—" _Bueno, que se las quede como regalo por la cena_ ". —Pensé despreocupada.

Cerré mis ojos, y me dispuse a soñar las posibles futuras aventuras que tendría con mis nuevos amigos.

—Sesshomaru-niisan, Inuyasha, _minasan_... sepan que los amo. Espero que me vigilen y protejan desde el cielo en que estén.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **XI**

* * *

SIGNIFICADO DE LAS FLORES:

(Albafica) Clavel Blanco: Mi amistad es fuerte y sincera, tú me inspiras sentimientos puros.

(Manigoldo) Amarilis: Orgullo, te deseo éxito.

(Kardia) Lirio de los Valles: Seamos felices, reconciliémonos.

(Dohko) Begonia Naranja: Amistad que resiste el paso del tiempo.

(Dégel) Peonía Malva: Mi amistad por ti es fuerte.

(Shion) Dalia Malva: Gracias por tu ayuda, por estar siempre a mi lado.


	12. Capítulo XII: Entrenamiento

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó con energía renovada. Se dió un buen y relajante baño, envolvió su cuerpo con una bata y regresó a la habitación.

Vaya sorpresa que, al entrar, se topara con unos inocentes ojos verdes y el característico cabello lavanda... Sasha.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y voltearon muy sonrojadas.

—Lo siento, Kagome. Es que llamé varias veces pero, como soy algo impaciente y no contestabas, entré sin esperar una respuesta. —Se disculpó la joven Diosa, avergonzada por lo sucedido.

—N-No importa —respondió Kagome de igual forma—Eh... Por casualidad, ¿tendrás ropa de entrenamiento? —preguntó para cambiar el tema. Cosa que había funcionado, pues el ambiente se relajó.

—Creo que sí... —contestó Sasha pensativa—Le pediré a una doncella que te las traiga —anunció aún sin voltearse—Cuando termines de prepararte, por favor ven al comedor para desayunar. A-adiós. —Se despidió con prisa y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sasha se fue, Kagome suspiró todavía algo colorada por la pena. Poco después, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Pase! —exclamó Kagome para luego cubrirse parcialmente con el armario.

Una joven entró sosteniendo la ropa que supuso sería para entrenar. Curiosamente parecía poca, se percató con recelo. La doncella se detuvo un momento al verla así, por lo que Kagome sólo atinó a darle un pequeño saludo. La muchacha negó con diversión, dejó las prendas sobre la cama y se fue con una ligera pero respetuosa reverencia.

Kagome salió detrás de su improvisado escondite y comenzó a inspeccionar la vestimenta.

—¡Ay no! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Ni loca voy a usar ésto! —dijo con un tic en la ceja al ver lo reveladora y ajustada que eran las prendas ( **N/A: Ustedes saben cómo es la ropa que visten las Amazonas... así queee...** ).

Suspirando algo frustada, se dirigió al armario y sacó un vestido de verano. Era blanco de escote Hatler, la parte delantera de la falda llegaba hasta las rodillas y la trasera hasta los tobillos. Eligió unas sandalias altas a juego con el vestido, pero que también sirvieran para correr, y puso todo el conjunto al lado de las indecentes prendas.

—" _Si no tengo otra opción..._ ". —Pensó resignada observando la ropa de entrenamiento y lo decidió. Se vistió con el leotardo, muy a su pesar, y sobre ellas se colocó el vestido—" _Listo, así nadie sabrá qué llevo debajo hasta que me encuentre en el campo de entrenamiento_ ". —Reflexionó bastante satisfecha con su pequeña estrategia.

Se colocó las sandalias, se dió unos últimos retoques al cabello (Eligió peinarlo en una coleta alta) y salió de la habitación.

Ya fuera, cayó en cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba el comedor. Concentrándose, agudizó su sentido del olfato y se guió por el olor a comida, provocando que su estómago gruñiera en protesta. El aroma podía provenir del comedor o de la cocina, mas tuvo suerte pues al llegar a una puerta escuchó las voces de Sasha y el Patriarca.

Agradeciendo infinitamente a sus agudos sentidos, entró. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia ella y le sonrieron cálidamente. Kagome los saludó de vuelta, tomó asiento frente a Sasha y a la izquierda de Sage (Quien se encontraba en la cabecera).

Se relamió los labios al ver el abundante desayuno. Emocionada, comenzó a comer con ansias pero sin perder la elegancia.

—Oye, Kagome... —Le llamó Sasha. Kagome detuvo su ingesta un momento y le indicó que la escuchaba—¿Por qué me preguntaste si tenía ropa de entrenamiento? —inquirió con curiosidad. El Patriarca también la observó atento, ambos esperaban su respuesta.

—Ah, es que en tres días tengo un combate amistoso con Manigoldo así que quiero entrenar —contestó con normalidad y continuó comiendo. Los dos presentes la miraron boquiabiertos, soltando los utensilios inconscientemente—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida ante sus expresiones.

El primero en salir del estupor fue Sage, quien se levantó de pronto y dió un golpe a la mesa con las palmas abiertas.

—¿¡Cómo que vas a luchar contra Manigoldo!? ¡¿Estás loca, niña?! ¿¡Sabes en qué te has metido!?

—No es lucha, es combate amistoso —contestó Kagome sin imutarse por su exalto—¡Oiga! ¿Qué significa eso último? —preguntó enfadada—Con el mayor respeto, señor Patriarca, no me importa si es alumno suyo o del mismísimo Zeus. Yo sé que soy más que capaz de ganarle o al menos darle buena batalla. —Se defendió con arrogancia y seguridad.

—Athena —Sage miró con súplica a la Diosa—, dígale algo para que recapacite.

—Pues lo único que tengo para decir es... —Silencio dramático—: Por favor no me dejes sin Caballero de Cáncer, Kagome. —Le guiñó un ojo a la susodicha.

—Jaja, lo intentaré. —Sonrió ésta, alegre por tener el apoyo y confianza de Sasha.

—No puede ser —murmuró Sage con resignación y volvió a sentarse con pesadumbre.

—¡Ah, vamos! ¡No se preocupe! Su alumno estará bien... o eso espero, jeje.

Luego del desayuno y ya satisfecha, Kagome decidió visitar a los Dorados. Se sorprendió al ver lo pulcras que estaban las escaleras, a pesar de ser de piedra.

—" _Mmm... Dohko y Manigoldo hicieron un gran trabajo_ ". —Pensó compasiva por lo mucho que seguramente les costó dejarlas así... bueno, vivir lo valía.

Como sentía una gran energía, dió uso a su velocidad sobrenatural para llegar más rápido a Piscis (Lo que logró en pocos segundos).

—Entonces... ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Albafica—No es que me moleste tu presencia, sólo tengo curiosidad —agregó rápidamente.

—¡Oh! Vine a visitarlos a ustedes para saber si alguno tendría ropa de entrenamiento que pudiera prestarme. —Le explicó Kagome.

—Si se puede saber, ¿para qué la necesitas? —La miró intrigado.

—En tres días tengo un combate con Manigoldo. Quiero entrenar y por eso iba a preguntarles.

—¿Con Manigoldo? —Ella asintió—¿Es en serio? —Kagome afirmó de nuevo algo irritada—. Pues entonces no te contengas.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Genial, me gustaría ver esa pelea —dijo sereno, mas en el fondo estaba muy ansioso. Por fin alguien le cerraría la boca al cangrejo—Pero no tengo ropa que pueda ser para ti, sólo tengo protección. —Le envió una sonrisa de disculpa—. ¿La quieres o...?

—No, no. Sí la quiero. —Asintió Kagome.

—De acuerdo, déja que vaya a buscarlas. —Le hizo un gesto para que esperara y fue hacia donde se supone estarían sus aposentos. Regresó en poco tiempo con una bolsa mediana de tela—Aquí están —dijo mientras ponía la carga en el suelo.

Kagome se acercó curiosa y abrió la bolsa. En ésta se encontraban pares de rodilleras, coderas, hombreras y demás cosas como vendas.

—Son perfectas —comentó mientras inspeccionaba el contenido y elegía los accesorios que mejor le quedarían—. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme?

Albafica la miró confundido, pues no pensaba que ella quisiera entrenar cómo estaba vestida. Pero, al no ser metiche, no comentó nada al respecto y sólo le indicó hacia donde quedaba su habitación.

La observó partir hasta que su silueta desapareció en el interior del templo y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hey, muchachos. —Llamó a sus compañeros vía cosmos—. Adivinen quién va a morir en tres días.

—Pues el cangrejo —contestó Dohko con burla, recibiendo una queja de Manigoldo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Dégel.

—Porque va a luchar contra Kagome —respondió Dohko.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los recién enterados.

—Bien, hay tiempo para preparar el funeral. —Rió Kardia.

—¿Y cómo saben que nuestro angelito no va a ser quien pierda?

—¿En serio quieres que te respondamos eso, Manigoldo?

—Pero es un combate amistoso, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sísifo con tono de advertencia.

—No se hieran de gravedad ni nada de eso —pidió Regulus preocupado.

—No se preocupen, les aseguro que Kagome no tendrá más de un rasguño leve.

—Sí, o sino cierto carnero te mataría.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo —dijo El Cid con irritación.

—Admite que quieres presenciar esa pelea. —Le recriminó Manigoldo.

—No —mintió. En realidad sí quería ver eso, y mucho.

—Pues yo no me la pierdo por nada del mundo —dijo Kardia.

—¿Y ahora dónde está ella? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—En mi templo, colocándose protección —respondió inocente. Pasaron segundos de silencio—. Ehhh... ¿Sucede algo?

—Te mato. —Fue el comentario de un no muy alegre Shion.

—Pe-pero...

Albafica intentó explicarse, mas la comunicación se cortó.

—Ya estoy lista, Albafica. —Escuchó la voz de Kagome.

—Qué bueno —dijo éste volteándose lentamente—. ¿Te quedaron bi...?

Cualquier palabra y pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su mente al ver a la pelinegra.

Kagome vestía un leotardo negro de tirantes con un paño blanco alrededor de su fina cintura ( **N/A: Como Marín, sólo que sin las mallas rojas** ). Coderas y rodilleras simples a juego de color plateado.

Albafica no sabía qué cara** decir ni a dónde mirar. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un desmayo o un derrame nasal.

—Sí, son muy cómodas. —Asintió Kagome dirigiéndose a él mientras observaba dichos accesorios, por lo que no se percató de su mirada.

Albafica usó todo el auto-control que tenía para lograr hablar medianamente decente.

—S-si quieres puedes dejar tu ropa aquí, cuando acabes de entrenar regresas y te la llevas. —Le ofreció señalando al vestido que sostenía Kagome, el vestido que antes llevaba. Albafica pensó que hubiera sido mucho mejor que ella entrenara con eso, en vez de como estaba ahora.

—¡Espléndido! ¡Muchas gracias! —Kagome le entregó su ropa con una sonrisa que lo dejó bateado por un momento—Adiós, Albafica. —Se despidió dulce y con paso algo presuroso salió del templo.

El Santo de Piscis no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo barado en el mismo lugar, unos golpes en la entrada delantera lo regresaron al mundo de la consciencia.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con sus compañeros de Oro. El único ausente era Asmita, se percató distante.

Diez pares de ojos se posaron fijamente en su persona, luego se dirigieron a la prenda femenina que sostenía en sus brazos y regresaron a él.

—Ahora sí, te mato. —El Santo de Aries tornó los nudillos.

Todos entraron al templo de Piscis, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Más le valía a Albafica tener una buena explicación.

Kagome usó su velocidad para recorrer todas las zonas de entrenamiento, oculta, sin que nadie la viera.

Observó intrigada a cada persona que entrenaba. Se preguntó por qué sólo las mujeres portaban una máscara.

Estuvo deambulando varios minutos, intentando encontrar un lugar solitario. Sin embargo, cualquier área a la que fuera estaba ocupada.

Resignada, se decidió por el sector menos poblado. Con un profundo suspiro, salió detrás de la columna en que se escondía y comenzó a caminar entre las personas.

A medida que avanzaba entre los presentes, éstos dejaban de lado lo que sea que hacían. Llegó el momento en que el tener tantas miradas sobre ella la ponía nerviosa.

Además, la gente alrededor cuchilleaba de algunas cosas que no comprendía. Como los términos de "Amazona" o "¿Por qué no lleva máscara?".

—¡Hey, tú! —exclamó una voz masculina.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Kagome se auto-señaló confundida.

—Sí, tú —respondió la misma persona.

Acercándose a ella, un muchacho la escrudiñaba. El joven tenía ojos azules grisáceos y cabello alborotado hacia atrás de color marrón verdoso.

—¿Por qué no estás usando una máscara? —cuestionó el chico, con obvio tono de regaño.

—Mmm... ¿Debería? —preguntó Kagome.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido—P-por supuesto. Una amazona siempre debe ocultar su rostro. —Amonestó él, recompuesto de la sorpresa.

—¿Amazona? —repitió Kagome confundida, sin comprender nada de lo que el muchacho decía.

Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del joven.

—¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo!? —Ladró éste con enojo.

Kagome abrió la boca para hablar y explicarle al chico su situación. Pero, no le fue necesario.

—Ya déjala en paz, Yato.

Otro joven de cabellera café y ojos rojizos se interpuso entre ella y quien suponía era "Yato".

—¡No te metas, Tenma! Tú sabes cuáles son las reglas del Santuario. —Le recriminó "Yato".

—¡Sí, lo sé! Pero al menos permite que se explique, ¿no ves lo confundida que está? —Objetó "Tenma".

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron una discusión. Eran tiernos, según Kagome.

Un grito agarró a todos por sorpresa.

—¡Yo te conozco! —exclamó un niño—¡Eres la mujer bonita que acompañaba a los Caballeros de Oro! —dijo el infante dirigiéndose hacia Kagome, provocando varios jadeos por sus palabras.

—¡Es cierto! —Secundó otro joven.

—¡Eh! ¡A ti te recuerdo! —expresó la pelinegra cuando el pequeño estuvo frente a ella—¡Eres uno de los aprendices de Sísifo!—Le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Sí! —Asintió él niño con ímpetu, alegre de que ella lo recordara.

—¿Cómo conoces a mi maestro? —preguntó Yato. Tenma y él habían hecho a un lado su pequeña discusión ante el asombro.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo conozco a todos los Santos de Oro en persona! —manifestó Kagome generando más jadeos—Si me preguntas, tu maestro es genial —opinó sonriente.

—Tch, lo sé. —Bufó Yato con un ligero sonrojo—Gracias —admitió con sinceridad.

—Entonces... —Comenzó Tenma—. ¿Conoces a Dohko?

— _Sip._ —afirmó—. Supongo que tú eres su alumno, ¿verdad? —Preguntó animada.

Tenma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa—Él me trajo hasta aquí cuando era niño —explicó con un ligero toque de melancolía.

—¡Ah! Igual que Sísifo con Sasha —dijo sonriente, más jadeos se escucharon.

—¡¿Pueden callarse y volver a sus propios asuntos?! —Les gritó Yato y regresó su vista a Kagome—¡Y tú no te dirijas hacia Athena con tanta familiaridad! —Le amonestó.

—Lo siento, es que ella me lo pidió. Dijo que no le gustaban las formalidades. —Más jadeos ( **N/A: ¬_¬** ).

—¡Sí, claro! —Burló Yato—Te llevaré con el Patriarca, loca. —Sujetó a Kagome bruscamente de la muñeca. Cuando trató de caminar, sintió un tirón—¿Eh? —Dirigió su vista a la pelinegra, quien no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

—Sé más respetuoso, muchacho —dijo Kagome con seriedad. Agarró la mano que aprisionaba su muñeca y le dió un corto pero fuerte apretón.

Yato la liberó al instante y masajeó la zona adolorida—Maldición, me las pagarás. —Le envió una mirada matadora a Kagome.

—¡YA BASTA! —Resonó una voz masculina que dejó a todo el claro en completo silencio.

La persona que habló fue el Santo de Sagitario, quien se acercaba a sus posiciones junto a los demás Caballeros Dorados.

Se detuvo en medio del campo y observó a los presentes con severidad. Le hizo una seña a Kagome para que se acercara, cosa que ella obedeció en silencio.

—Esta mujer se llama Kagome —anunció señalando ligeramente a la susodicha—Ella es una huésped de honor por parte de Athena. Quien ose faltarle el respeto o atentar en su contra, también le faltará el respeto a nuestra Diosa y deberá atenerse a las consecuencias. ¿Quedó claro? —proclamó con la advertencia palpable: No se metan con ella, porque se las verán conmigo y mis compañeros.

"Sí, señor Sísifo" respondieron todos con profundas reverencias.

—Bien. —Dió la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse junto con los demás Dorados—Vámonos, Kagome. —Le envió una mirada... no mala, sino una que le indicaba que no se negara.

—Sí... —Asintió la pelinegra. Volteó por última vez hacia Tenma y el niño, les dirigió un saludo y una sonrisa apenada. Ambos le devolvieron el gesto y formularon un "No te preocupes".

Se alejaron de los campos de entrenamiento sin decir una palabra. Nadie hablaba.

Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Ummm... —Tragó saliva ante las caras de pocos amigos de los Santos—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? —preguntó confundida.

—Vinimos a verte entrenar —respondió Manigoldo sin cambiar su semblante.

—Oh... Y... ¿hace cuánto tiempo que llegaron?

—Sólo unos minutos —contestó Dégel.

—Ah... —dijo simplemente—. Y-y... ¿escucharon todo?

—Lo suficiente —habló Sísifo, denotando obvio disgusto.

—" _¿Estará enojado por cómo traté a su alumno? ¿O tal vez porque hablé de ellos y Sasha con familiaridad?"_. —Pensó afligida—Lo siento —murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

Los Dorados lograron escucharla por poco. Detuvieron su andar y voltearon hacia ella con los ceños fruncidos en confusión.

—Me atribuí la libertad de hablar de ustedes y de Sa... y de Athena con tanta desfachatez. —Los Santos se observaron entre ellos con desconcierto, pero Kagome no vió esta interacción—¡Discúlpadme! —exclamó dando un reverencia.

...

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sísifo con una risilla.

—¿Eh? —La pelinegra levantó la cabeza de un latigazo—. Pe-pero... ¿no están enojados?

Los Dorados rieron.

Sísifo posó suavememte una mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

—Un poco, sí —concedió—Pero no contigo, y menos lo estaríamos por algo como eso. —Le tranquilizó, Kagome soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Me sentiría extraño si te dirigieras a mí como "Señor Kardia" —dijo el susodicho—Estamos cabreados por la forma en que te trataron allá, ángel —explicó refiriéndose al pequeño altercado en las zonas de entrenamiento.

—Sí... lamento el comportamiento de mi alumno. —Se disculpó Sísifo con una mueca de pena.

—¡Uff! ¡Ya comenzaba a preocuparme! —Kagome se limpió una gota de sudor inexistente—Pero por favor no te enojes con el chico, Sísifo, seguramente había una razón para sus actos. —Le rogó al mencionado con sincera preocupación, cosa que lo conmovió.

—De acuerdo, Kagome —accedió resignado—Sin embargo, aún así tendré una charla con él —sentenció con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión, esa era su decisión final.

—Okey, okey —aceptó la pelinegra.—. Ahora, ¿alguien me explica qué o quién es una "Amazona"?

Mientras caminaban, los Santos le explicaron quiénes eran las Amazonas. Ante el relato, Kagome no pudo evitar sentir una ligera frustración. Las reglas impuestas a las guerreras femeninas le parecían por demás que machistas e injustas. "¿Amar o matar si veían tu rostro?" ¿Qué clase de norma era esa? Una estupidez, eso es seguro. Claro que, no expresó sus opiniones en voz alta.

—Listo, hemos llegado —anunció el Santo de Sagitario, apartándola de sus cavilaciones.

Se encontraban en un campo totalmente desolado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —indagó curiosa.

—Yo les dije que tú querías entrenar —habló Albafica—. Y, como al parecer no te fue posible, decidimos traerte aquí. Ésta es un área exclusiva para nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados.

—¡Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras! ... Y de estar como quieras. —Le sonrió Regulus, haciendo un gesto que indicaba que se refería a sus rasgos youkai. El muchachito provocó varias risas de sus compañeros.

—Jeje, está bien. —Asintió Kagome. Con un 'Puf', deshizo su encantamiento de ocultación.

Los Santos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante la visión de la hermosa inu con sus apéndices, en especial las dos orejitas peludas y suaves que le daban un aire tierno.

Sísifo carraspeó para recomponerse—B-bien, en total somos doce. Vamos a entrenar en parejas, ¿de acuerdo? —Todos asintieron. ( **N/A: Se ha activado el modo líder** )—Ahora, Kagome... ¿quién entrenará contigo? —dijo pensativo.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Kagome de repente—. Los dedos de mis manos y orejas representan a cada uno de nosotros. Sísifo elegirá dos al azar, y quienes escoja formarán una pareja.

Todos formularon un "Ahhh".

Sísifo le tocó levemente el dedo medio derecho—Aldebarán —informó ella. Dedo anular izquierdo—. El Cid.

Aldebarán le envió una sonrisa amable al Santo de Capricornio, que sólo le respondió con un ligero asentimiento.

Las parejas quedaron de esta manera:

》Albafica-Dégel

》Shion-Dohko

》Sísifo-Regulus

》Manigoldo-Kardia (Pareja que, para nada inesperado, comenzó a discutir apenas se formó)

Lo que deja a... Kagome y Aspros.

La pelinegra no pudo reprimir una mueca, que sólo vió el Santo de Géminis—" _¿Por qué a mí? Prefiero mil veces más a Kardia que a este tipo_ ". —Suspiró.

Aspros rodó los ojos al suponer lo que ella pensaba—" _Je, tampoco es muy grato para mí_ ". —Gruñó ligeramente sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro—" _Aunque, es una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba sus habilidades y ver si es una complicación a mis planes_ ". —Reflexionó—" _De todas formas no importa qué seas o cuán fuerte seas, linda Kagome. No podrás vencerme, ni tú ni nadie_ ". —Su sonrisa creció y miró a la susodicha de reojo.

Kagome, al darse cuenta de su mirada, enarcó una ceja—Suerte. —Sonrió súper amigable.

—Igualmente —contestó Aspros del mismo modo.

Ambos compartieron miradas por última vez antes de regresar a la fachada normal. Eran muy conscientes sobre lo que pensaba el otro.

Veremos quién de los dos va a necesitar la suerte al final.

 **Fin del Capítulo XII**


	13. Capítulo XIII: Aspros uno, Asmita otro

—¡Bien! Ya que están todas las parejas formadas, podemos comenzar —manifestó Sísifo. Todos se prepararon para ocupar un sitio en el campo, mas él los detuvo—Sólo una cosa —Reprimió una sonrisa al saber que lo que iba a decir probablemente molestaría a la mayoría—: No pueden dar uso al Cosmos —informó.

Kagome, Aldebarán y El Cid fueron los únicos en no protestar, sólo se escogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

—Awww... Al fin tenemos un momento de distracción, ¿y qué sucede? ¡Nos ponen reglas! —Se quejó Kardia con un puchero.

—Entonces imagino que esa es la excusa para el Patriarca cuando él les pregunte por qué destruyeron medio Santuario. —Cruzó los brazos—Si tienen suerte, el menor castigo que recibirán es ser aprisionados en Cabo Sunion. —Sonrió satisfecho cuando los Dorados temblaron.

—" _¿Qué es Cabo Sunion?_ ". —Pensó Kagome con desconcierto y curiosidad—" _Bah, seguramente nada bueno_ ". —Supuso al ver las expresiones de terror absoluto que poseían los Santos.

—¿Sin Cosmos? Pff, n-no hay problema —tartamudeó Manigoldo.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos a entrenar! —dijo el Santo de Sagitario como si nada, como si no les hubiera dado un susto de muerte a sus compañeros.

En el momento en que cada pareja se posicionó en su lugar seleccionado en la zona, no transcurrió ni medio segundo cuando el sonido del primer golpe hizo eco.

Puñetazos, patadas y saltos que alguien normal no sería capaz de realizar ni ver. Aún sin cosmo, los Caballeros Dorados eran increíblemente rápidos y fuertes. Para Kagome, poseían la fuerza y velocidad de un ya experimentado Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, al ser un demonio, sus habilidades naturales superaban en creces a las de un ser humano. En su caso, logró derrotar contadas veces a Sesshomaru gracias a sus poderes sagrados. Mas los Santos no tenían esa capacidad. Y, aunque la tuvieran, el Reiki no le afectaba.

—" _Aún así no debo subestimarlos, y menos a quien me estoy enfrentando_ ". —Reflexionó seriamente mientras evadía los ataques de Aspros con relativa facilidad.

Tenía que darle algo de crédito. El hombre nunca dejó un hueco libre en su defensa. A pesar de que ella esquivó la mayoría de sus asaltos, los golpes eran concisos; con el poder justo y necesario.

—" _Hmp, se nota que a todos los entrenaron muy bien. Tch, obviamente, ¿no? Deben proteger a un Kami_ ". —Desvió su vista hacia los demás por un mínimo instante.

A los pocos segundos, sintió el incremento de un aura llena de ira.

( **Prov. Aspros** )

De tooodos, ELLA tuvo que ser con quien debí entrenar.

Nos prohíben usar el Cosmos, y tanto que me hubiera encantado darle una lección.

Aún así, confiaba en mis habilidades y pensé que igualmente ganarle no sería un problema. ¡Ah, pero no! ¡Sorpresa! ¡La muy pe*** esquivó cada uno de mis ataques!

Al principio no lo quise creer, justificándome internamente que sólo estaba algo oxidado. Pero, mis excusas no lo hacían menos notable. Con un patada en las partes bajas de mi orgullo, admití que la chica no estaba luchando con su capacidad completa.

Ya con una vena hinchada por la rabia al verme humillado por una escuincle molesta, bastaba una pequeñísima cosa para hacerme explotar...

Ella desvió su mirada aun en combate conmigo. ¡Conmigo: Aspros de Géminis!

—" _¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Esta chiquilla idiota se atreve a ignorarme en una pelea como si no fuera más que un debilucho cual no merece su estúpida atención! ¡Le enseñaré quién manda!_ ". ( **N/A: Oye, tranquilo viejo** )

( **Fin Prov. Aspros** )

Kagome observó al peliazul justo para hacer contacto con los ojos verdes cargados de odio hacia su persona.

Se preparó para lo que probablemente sucedería, y no estuvo errada: Al instante, Aspros se lanzó sobre ella como un animal fúrico y comenzó a atacarla de manera violenta.

—¡OYE! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —Le reclamó Kagome. Los dos no serían _BFF_ , ¡pero tampoco para reaccionara así! ¡No hizo nada que pudiera enfurecerlo!—. ¡Hey! ¡Cálmate, por favor! —Miró de reojo a los demás, quienes por suerte estaban muy concentrados y ocupados en sus propias peleas—¡No lo repetiré! ¡Detente! —Intentó una vez más que Aspros entrara en razón, mas no obtuvo buenos resultados.

Peor, el cosmo de él comenzaba a elevarse. Espero con la paciencia al límite que el geminiano bajará su guardia un instante; la furia no deja razonar, se supone.

Entonces, apenas vió una apertura en la defensa de Aspros, en un parpadeo le agarró un brazo para infligirle una llave. Lo arrojó al suelo con brusquedad y presionó su brazo más fuerte, ocasionando que él soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Ahora, baja los humos y razona. —Se inclinó hacia el oído del Santo—No querrás que por un berrinche los otros sepan quién eres en realidad y que tus planes contra el Santuario sean perjudicados... ¿o sí? —Le susurró con un toque de burla. Sonrió victoriosa cuando sus músculos se tensaron.

Aspros sintió estremecer cuando el suave y curvilineo cuerpo la pelinegra hizo presión contra él. Reprimió un escalofrío ante el soplo de su cálida respiración. Era... agradable... demasiado, admitió a su pesar.

—Dime, ¿vas a calmarte? —preguntó Kagome, él asintió con rigidez—Bien. —Lo liberó de su agarre y procedió a levantarse lentamente mientras se sacudía el polvo fuera de la ropa. Le envió una última mirada de suficiencia antes de alejarse.

Aspros la contempló partir con ligera decepción—" _Me habría encantado que los puestos hubieran sido contrarios: Tener su hermoso cuerpo debajo de mí y a mi completa merced. Lástima que ese atuendo cubre todo pero al mismo tiempo no deja nada a la imaginación, si tan sólo pudiese destrozarlo para ver sus..._ ". —Abrió los ojos como platos al caer en cuenta del rumbo por el que iban sus pensamientos—" _¡¿Pero qué me sucede?! ¡Ella es el enemigo, maldición! ¡Debo pensar con la mente clara y controlar mis impulsos, casi hecho todo a perder con mi ataque de ira! ¡Tengo que controlarme!_ ". —Repitió lo último como un mantra.

Kagome se encontraba por la mitad del campo, luego de lo sucedido ya no sentía energía y ánimo para continuar la actividad.

Genial, otro antagonista más. Y lo peor era: ¿En quién iban a creer?

¿En la extraña que arribó hace apenas dos días? ¿La que provenía del futuro y era un demonio en todas las de la ley? ¿La que poseía un objeto problemático capaz de revivir a el enemigo mortal?

¿O creerían en el compañero que conocían de toda la vida? ¿El compañero con quien batallaron juntos y querían como un hermano?

La respuesta era más que obvia. Además, aunque Kagome detestara admitirlo, si no tuviera la habilidad de percibir las verdaderas intenciones de las personas... probablemente ella también habría sido embaucada por la fachada de 'Tipo bonachón, amigo de cada maldita criatura sobre la Tierra'.

Nuestra inu se encontraba tan perdida en sus reflexiones, que no llegó a notar su acercamiento hacia la zona donde entrenaban Manigoldo y Kardia.

Ambos atacaron al unísono. El Santo de Cáncer lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro de Escorpio, quien respondió con una patada directo al estómago.

—Je. No peleas tan mal, cangrejo. —Con el dorso de una mano, limpió el hilo de sangre proveniente de su labio roto.

—Lo mismo digo, bicho. —Se enderezó con algo de dificultad mientras apretaba su torso con un brazo.

Respiraron hondo para suprimir un poco el dolor, y no vacilaron en arremeter entre ellos. Sin embargo, no se percataron de distraída persona que estaba en el centro. Cuando ya lo hicieron, era tarde.

—¡ÁNGEL!

—¡RAGAZZA!

Los llamados captaron la atención de la susodicha, quien alzó la vista sorprendida.

—" _¡Oh por Kami! ¡Soy una tonta! Espero esquivarlos a tiempo_ ". —Se preparo para sortear los ataques... mas no le fue necesario.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al sentir dos fuertes brazos envolver su cintura y alejarla de la zona de riesgo.

—Gracias. —Suspiró aliviada a intentó dar la vuelta para ver quién era su salvador, pero el agarre de éste se lo impedía. Cuando levantó su cabeza...

De acuerdo, seguro los ataques habían impactado y ella estaba delirando. ¡Porque no era posible que quien la haya salvado fuera ASPROS!

Tensó la postura al sentirlo acercarse hacia su rostro.

—¿Qué querías hacer, eh? ¿Matarte acaso? Pues si ese es el caso, con gusto te cumpliré el deseo —susurró el geminiano con voz... ¡¿seductora?!

—" _¡¿Qué clase de rival es éste?!_ ". —Pensó ella con un profundo sonrojo y trató de alejarse.

Al sentir ésto, Aspros afianzó su agarre y enterró el rostro en las sedosa mata negra de Kagome, aspirando su embriagador aroma. ( **N/A: Cuando se te sale lo poético y cursi :v** )

La inu se sonrojó a más no poder, por poco y se tranformaba a su forma canina para que el Santo la soltara. Pero, no lo necesitó.

Un carraspeo brusco sacó al peliazul de su ensoñación, quien gruñó irritado y, a regañadientes, liberó a Kagome.

Cuando ambos voltearon, vieron que los demás Dorados los observaban con una mezcla de alivio y vergüenza. Algunos, también con enojo, que supieron disimular.

Sucede que, ante los gritos (Mejor dicho 'chirridos') de Manigoldo y Kardia, todos dirigieron su vista hacia allí. Kagome se encontraba entre medio de dos imparables embestidas.

De pronto, sintieron el aumento de un Cosmos. Una sombra azul apartó a la pelinegra del camino, por lo que los golpes impactaron en el original destinatario.

Con un suspiro colectivo, miraron a Kagome y... ¿Aspros? Se sorprendieron un poco de que él la haya salvado, mas le restaron importancia. Lo crucial era que ella no fue herida.

La voz de la susodicha captó su atención, justo para presenciar la incómoda, y ligeramente íntima, escena frente a ellos. Si no fuera porque los conocían, habrían creído que Kagome y Aspros eran pareja.

Unos apartaron la mirada con pena y otros maldecían internamente al Santo de Géminis. Sin embargo, todos compartían un idéntico pensamiento: Suertudo.

El más... molesto, por decir menos, era Shion. Pues, sus emociones por Kagome lograron esclarecerse. Así que, al ver la forma en cómo era sostenida por Aspros, los celos inevitablemente aparecieron.

Por suerte, antes de que pudiera haber hecho un acto del cual arrepentirse, el Santo de Sagitario dió un carraspeo.

Ésto separó, finalmente, al dúo 'cariñoso'.

—Uh... ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Ragazza! ¿Estás demente? —Le regañó Manigoldo con sincera preocupación.

—Tienes que ser más atenta hacia tu entorno, Kagome. —Sísifo la miró con reproche.

—Lo siento... —Kagome asintió cabizbaja, avergonzada de provacarles angustia a los Dorados. Sus orejitas se aplastaron contra su cabeza, señal de pena. ( **N/A: Coshita** )

Sísifo soltó un suspiro—Lo importante es que te encuentras bien —dijo con alivio.

—Sí, ajá. Ahora dinos por qué caminabas en mitad del campo como una retardada —habló Kardia denotando enojo. Casi fue víctima de un paro cardíaco cuando vió a la inu en el eje de su golpe.

Dégel le envió una mirada de advertencia al alacrán por su uso de palabras.

—Se supone que entrenabas con Aspros. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —cuestionó, acomodando sus lentes. ( **N/A: No entiendo qué clase de TOC tiene con sus anteojos** )

—E-es que m-me agoté... —Comenzó Kagome con ligero nerviosismo—Le dije a Aspros que me iría un momento para beber agua. Mientras caminaba... me invadieron recuerdos de cuando practicaba con Sesshomaru y los otros. Y pues... adiós atención. —Le dolía usar a sus amigos como excusa. Además, la compasión y pena proveniente de los Dorados aumentó su sentimiento de culpa—. " _Perdón, chicos_ ".

El Santo de Géminis la miró de reojo con una ceja enarcada—" _¿Por qué les mintió?"._  
—Pensó confundido y con algo de recelo.

—Bien. Si me disculpan, me retiro. Creo que fue mucha emoción para un día. —Se despidió con timbre depresivo. Los demás no dijeron nada, sólo asintieron y retomaron el entrenamiento—" _Ay, ay, ay. Soy una mentirosa_ ". —Suspiró con pesadumbre. Al pasar junto al Santo de Géminis, le murmuró algo—No creas que mentí para protegerte. Lo hice porque si les decía qué sucedió en verdad, seguramente no me crearían. Mas no cantes victoria, cariño, me aseguraré de que eso cambie pronto. —Sonrió fríamente y se retiró con los ojos furiosos de Aspros fijos sobre ella.

Tiempo después, Kagome caminaba por los templos refunfuñando en voz baja.

—¡Estúpido Aspros! ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Es un loco de mier... —Antes de terminar su queja, alguien la interrumpió.

—Vaya lenguaje para una señorita. —La voz calma de Asmita hizo eco.

—¡Oh! ¡Jejeje! —La pelinegra rascó su nuca con una risa nerviosa—¿D-dónde estás, Asmita? —Observó a todos lados y de pronto un _facepalm_ —. Kagome, Kagome... Recuerda, linda, que puedes detectar auras.

Se dirigió hacia donde sintió la presencia del Santo de Virgo, quien se encontraba meditando en posición de loto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? —Inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Asmita esbozó una sonrisa de diversión.

—Tch... —Kagome bufó sonrojada y lo miró por algunos segundos más—¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó finalmente, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

Caminó hacia él, tomó asiento a su lado y adoptó la exacta postura. Transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio incómodo que Kagome rompió.

—Entonces... ¿cómo estás? —Trató de entablar conversación. A pesar de convivir bastante tiempo con el frío y reservado Lord del Oeste, NUNCA se acostumbró al silencio.

—Sentado —respondió Asmita con tranquilidad.

—Nooo... —Se quejó ella alargando la 'o'—. Me refiero a que cómo te sientes.

—Pues, me sentiría mejor si... si estuvieras más callada. —Asmita soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

—Ups... lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Sólo... sólo haz silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno...

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a estabilizar su respiración. Intentó poner en blanco la mente, mas los recuerdos del momento extraño con Aspros regresaban.

—" _Om... Iluminación, ven a mí... ya, ahora_ ". —Pensó frustrada.

Luego de varias tentativas para despejarse que no dieron resultado, pues el peliazul continuaba atormentando, se rindió.

—Ugh... —Suspiró exasperada y cubrió con las manos su colorado rostro.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Asmita con calma, aunque por dentro sentía un deje de preocupación.

—¿Eh? —Kagome lo miró con abatida confusión—Oh, no, nada —contestó con simpleza como restándole importancia.

—Claro —dijo el Santo, con tono de "No te creo".

La inu mordió su labio con nervios, no sabía si él podría llegar a creerle sobre 'eso'.

—" _¡Okey, ya! Primero lo intento y luego me arrepiento_ ". —Respiró profundamente y procedió a hablar—. Mira, por favor no me juzques sin que haya acabado de explicarme. Sucede que...

Kagome le contó desde que había despertado en el templo de Aries, hasta que tuvo su encuentro con todos.

—Pues, cuando me dirigí hacia Aspros... no sé cómo definirlo de una manera que puedas comprender, pero digamos que logré percibir algo... algo raro en él. Y al sentirlo acariciarme, sufrí un escalofrío. Mi instinto, probablemente. Aunque repito, fue raro. —Frunció el ceño.

》Tiempo después de empezar a recorrer las Doce Casas, llegamos a Géminis. Aspros actuó normal y amable, mas yo no me creo esa sonrisita de inocente. No te echaré la culpa por si no crees lo que te voy a contar ahora.

》Cuando nos marchamos de allí, escuché un portazo. A todo ésto, yo fuí la última en irse. La segunda vez que me crucé con él, fue hoy. Mientras me encontraba en las zonas de entrenamiento, los muchachos aparecieron.

》Me acompañaron hacia un área que dijeron es reservada sólo para ustedes, los Caballeros de Oro. Formamos parejas al azar y, como supondrás, junto a Aspros fuimos una.

》Nada fuera de lo común... hasta que se pronto él se enfureció y comenzó a atacarme con violencia. Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón pero, como no funcionó, lo tuve que inmovilizar. Le dije que se calmara, que seguro a él no le gustaría la revelación de sus planes contra el Santuario.

—Yo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque al parecer acerté. Aspros se tensó y su ritmo cardíaco fue en aumento... ¿Tú qué piensas? —Sin respuesta—No me crees, ¿verdad? —Soltó una risa seca, sentía las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

Kagome habría comenzado a llorar si no fuera porque Asmita finalmente habló.

—Te creo... Siendo sincero, yo también poseía y aún poseo mis dudas sobre él. Al decirme ésto, las pude confirmar.

La pelinegra soltó que aire que retuvo de manera inconsciente—¡Gracias a Kami! —Sonrió aliviada.

—No te alegres todavía. —Le interrumpió el Santo—. Nuestras sospechas son ciertas, sí. Pero, por desgracia, las palabras no sirven como pruebas ante acusaciones de esta índole. Necesitamos un plan. Sea qué sea lo que esté tramando, tenemos la certeza de que no es algo bueno.

—Ugh, cierto.

—Asimismo, sé por qué eras reacia a expresar tus inquietudes. Tenías miedo de que no te creyeran... igual que yo. —Asmita rió internamente al escuchar un "¿Qué?" de incredulidad—. Desde que llegué aquí, no he sido aceptado. Según lo que pude escuchar de mis compañeros, por "Invadir con creencias extrañas al Santuario".

Kagome lo miró fijamente y al fin logró percatarse de un pequeño círculo rojo en la frente del rubio. Éste se encontraba en el entrecejo. Si recordaba bien, en las tradiciones hinduistas y budistas representaba al 'Tercer ojo' focalizado en el Chakra Ajna(*).

—Eres hindú. —Dijo ella, comprendiendo así también un poco la actitud del Santo.

—Sí, por lo que supongo sabes cuál es mi religión. —La inu afirmó—Bueno, pues esa es una razón del 'rechazo'. Otra causa es que nunca abandonó mi templo. Creen que no le soy fiel a Athena, que conspiro en su contra... no sé. La realidad es que estoy acumulando mi Cosmos para usarlo en un momento que lo sienta verdaderamente necesario. Además yo... —Dudó un instante en continuar. Pero, ella confió en él así que le retribuiría el honor— ... puedo sentir muchas cosas que están vedadad al resto de la gente, todo por mi ceguera.

》La falta de misericordia, la confusión y el dolor reinantes en el mundo me provocan desconfianza hacia las personas, hacen que me sienta obligado a ponerlas a prueba para despejar mis dudas. Aprecio la soledad, y mi forma de ser causa ésto.

—No sé si los demás Caballeros llegarán a aceptarme plenamente. —Dió un profundo suspiro que expresaba su cansancio por la situación—... Pero tú, Kagome. —Abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes y los dirigió hacia la susodicha, quien quedó muda ante los orbes color cielo—. Tú fuiste la primera persona en confiar en mí. Me confesaste lo que te inquietaba, tus dudas, tus temores. Lo hiciste a pesar del ínfimo tiempo que nos relacionamos. No comprendo qué te haya hecho escogerme, sólo espero que sepas lo feliz que me has vuelto... gracias, muchas gracias.

Kagome soltó un sollozo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Las palabras del Santo de Virgo calaron por completo en su corazón.

—Gracias a tí también, Asmita. Gracias por escucharme —respondió hipando, algo tierno sin dudas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó éste, con tono afectuoso.

—Lo siento, soy sensible. —La pelinegra soltó una risa acuosa, mas de alegría.

—Hmp, tonta, no debes llorar. —Negó ligeramente y posó un mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome. Se deleitó un segundo con la agradable sensación que generaban las finas hebras de ébano.

—¡Hey, no soy una niña! —Se quejó ella, en broma, con un ligero puchero.

Caballero y Sacerdotisa charlaron amenamente sobre las vivencias de cada uno. Asmita compartió los conocimientos del budismo, Kagome del sintoísmo.

Compartieron su forma de ver el mundo, la clase de justicia que debe regir en él. Para sorpresa de ambos, coincidieron en varios puntos, por no decir casi todos.

Disfrutaron mucho la compañía del otro, podría decirse que se convirtieron en... buenos amigos.

Inesperadamente, Asmita calló.

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó Kagome, preocupada por el imprevisto.

—... Es mejor que te retires ahora —contestó el Santo luego de un corto silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó con tristeza, la estaba pasando tan bien.

—¿No te das cuenta? —dijo Asmita, frunciendo el ceño en desconcierto.

—Eh... —La inu observó alrededor—Pues no, no sé a qué te refie... —Sintió las poco lejanas auras de unos Dorados—. ¡Oh! Algunos de los chicos están acercándose, aunque no entiendo el porqué debo irme.

—Porque no quiero que se enfanden contigo sólo por hablarme —explicó el rubio.

Kagome lo miró enternecida por su obvia preocupación hacia ella, pero pronto la ternura se esfumó para ser reemplazada por el enojo.

—¡Qué me importa! Jamás permití y jamás permitiré que me dicten con quién debo o no debo hablar —expresó obstinada. A la distancia, escucharon la puerta del templo cerrarse—Me iré. No porque me interese qué pueda decir fulano, sino porque quiero tomar un baño y comer algo. —Se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos—Adiós, Asmita. Fue un placer el platicar —dijo amable, ese Santo no era su receptor de ira.

—Adiós, Kagome. —Despidió éste, con una mezcla de resignación y gracia. La actitud de la joven asiática le parecía entretenida.

Kagome se retiró de Virgo. Los Dorados, de Libra a Piscis, la esperaban con cara de pocos amigos. Sísifo era el único que se veía medianamente 'calmado'.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin inmutarse por sus expresiones.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí? —habló Kardia con seriedad.

Uff, ¿tan grave era el asunto? Jeje.

—Charlaba con Asmita —respondió Kagome, de la misma forma.

—No hables o tengas cualquier clase de contacto con ese sujeto. —Los demás, excepto Sísifo, asintieron de acuerdo ante la demanda del escorpión.

—¿Disculpen? —formuló la pelinegra, incrédula de lo que había dicho Kardia y que lo hayan apoyado.

—Kagome... —Dégel suspiró—Sólo queremos protegerte, él no es un tipo que inspire confianza. —Le advirtió con aprehensión, pues era verdadero lo que sentían sobre Asmita, no lo inventaron.

Todos dieron vuelta y se alejaron de allí, dejando a la inu boquiabierta. El Santo de Sagitario le envió una mirada de disculpa antes de ir con los otros.

Cuando se recompuso, Kagome dió un gruñido aterrador lleno de rabia—¡¿DICEN ESO PERO ME ESTÁN PERMITIENDO EL DORMIR CERCA DE SU DIOSA, A LA QUE PODRÍA DESGARRAR EN PEDAZOS?! —Gritó con furia, mas supo que los Santos no podrían haberla oído.

Comenzó a respirarar profundamente para estabilizar su ánimo descarriado.

Ya tranquila, y sin ganas de asesinar a medio mundo, se transformó a su forma animal. Emprendió rumbo a sus aposentos, saltando por arriba de los templos continúos. Luego de lo sucedido, no quería ver a ESOS Dorados ni en pintura.

Esperemos que un relajante baño y una deliciosa comida logren mejorar los humos.

—" _¡Rayos, mi ropa!_ " —Pensó Kagome con frustración al pasar por Piscis—. " _Qué va, me la suda_ ".

 **Fin del Capítulo XIII**


	14. Capítulo XIV: Decisión

Nuestros amados Patriarca y Diosa se encontraban en la extensa mesa del comedor, esperaban el desayuno. Mas cuando unas doncellas lo sirvieron, ni cuenta.

La razón, es que estaban confundidos pero sobre todo preocupados por el comportamiento de Kagome. El día anterior, en la cena, la susodicha no habló en ningún momento. Si llegaba a responder era con monosílabos como "Sí", "Ajá" o directamente no contestaba. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, enojo y decepción.

Pensando en qué pudo haber sucedido, comprendieron todo al preguntarle si tuvo algun incidente con los Dorados. Kagome dejó su asiento, expresó que no se sentía muy bien... y se fue.

Al sentir a la inu acercarse, comenzaron a orar por el que haya recuperado su actitud alegre.

Kagome se detuvo un instante frente a la puerta del comedor y respiró profundo. Sabía que, con su conducta previa, incomodó a Sasha y el Patriarca Sage. Esperó que, actuando como era normalmente, pudiera tranquilizar a ambos. Pero, a pesar de eso, iba a comentarles la causa de sus actos no intencionales.

Entró a la sala con el mejor rostro sonriente que logró poner.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están? —saludó con timbre animado.

Sasha y Sage suspiraron aliviados, parece que al fin había vuelto a la normalidad. ( **N/A: Ella nunca fue "normal"... en el buen sentido, eh :v** )

—Nosotros bien, ¿y tú? —Sage le indicó que tomara asiento.

—Eh, también —respondió ocupando su lugar correspondiente. Dirigió su ansiosa vista hacia la comida—. " _Por estar en modo emo, no probé ni medio bocado. Hoy lo voy a compensar_ ".

—Entonces, ya que te encuentras bien... ¿podrías explicarnos qué sucedió con los Caballeros de Oro para que ayer te comportaras de esa manera? —preguntó el Patriarca, con seriedad y tono de exigencia.

—" _¡Ah! ¿Justo ahora me pregunta eso? De todas formas, iba a decirles... pero después de comer_ ". —Pensó Kagome observando el desayuno con pena.

Procedió a exponerles lo charlado con Asmita, exceptuando el tema de cierto geminiano, y qué le habían dicho los otros Santos sobre él.

—Esa es la razón del porqué me he comportado así, lamento haberlos preocupado.

—No, está bien. Te comprendemos. —Sasha esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza, Sage asintió de acuerdo.

—A pesar de las repetidas ocasiones que conversamos con ellos para que modificaran su actitud —El Patriarca soltó un profundo suspiro y masajeó su cuello con pesadez—... no hay cambios favorables.

—El sentimiento debe provenir de ellos mismos, no obligado por nosotros. Es que si no es así, el problema nunca se resolvería —dijo Sasha.

—Pero hasta hoy, no vemos ninguna señal de remordimiento —agregó Sage.

—¡Ánimo! ¡Todo va a mejorar, ya verán! Sólo esperen a que hable con ellos. —Sonrió con inocencia, mas por dentro era lo contrario—" _Claro, 'hablar', jeje_ ". —De forma inconsciente, comenzó a reír. Pero no una risa normal, sino una que parecía de un loco proveniente de un hospital psiquiátrico donde Manigoldo fuera el doctor.

Al volver en sí, Kagome se dió cuenta de las miradas desencajadas que le enviaban Sasha y Sage. ( **N/A: Algo así:** ಠ_ಠ )

—Uh... —Carraspeo—. ¿Ya puedo comer?

—¡Uy, sí! ¡Perdón! —contestó la pelilavanda saliendo de su pequeño estupor.

—¡Al fin! —La ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa digna de retrato.

Ya tranquilos, comenzaron a desayunar.

Entre charlas y risas, Kagome interrumpió con una sorpresa—Tengo que darte algo, Sasha. —Le dijo a la susodicha y, de su vestido, sacó un papel doblado cuidadosamente—Ten. —Se lo extendió, a lo que la Diosa lo agarró con ansias.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó intrigada, sin observar aún el contenido.

—Pueees ayer, en vez de aniquilar cosa que tuviera en frente, decidí enfocar mi ira en algo más... productivo. —Rió un poco—. Ábrelo.

Sasha no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Desdobló el papiro con mucha delicadeza y al finalizar de abrilo por completo no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa.

El Patriarca la miró curioso—¿Qué sucede, señorita Athena? Déjeme ver —pidió con impaciencia, pero la joven estaba tan absorta en lo que sea que mostraba el papel que no lo escuchó.

Sage comenzó a inclinarse para intentar distinguir algo. En un descuido, se inclinó de más por lo que CASI cae del asiento junto a su casco, sino fuera porque Kagome logró detenerlo a tiempo.

Le agradeció a la inu, quien falló al ocultar su diversión ante el suceso—Señorita Athena —llamó, mas la Diosa ni caso—¡Señorita Athena! —repitió, ya con los humos a flote.

Por suerte, Sasha dió un pequeño brinco y finalmente le prestó atención.

—¿Decía algo, Patriarca? —Dirigió si vista al suelo—¿Por qué su casco está en el piso? —Señaló con inocencia dicho objeto.

—Nada importante —respondió el lemuriano mayor, mientras se achaba para recogerlo. Cuando se estabilizó, sintió un dolor agudo recorrer su espalda—¡Ay! —Llevó su mano libre a la zona dolorida.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Patriarca? —Kagome lo asistió con preocupación palpable.

—S-sí, estoy bien. —Le hizo un gesto para que se calmara.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Ésto es algo normal para alguien de la edad del Patriarca —comentó Sasha sin sopesar en el peso de sus palabras.

—Señorita Athena... —formuló Sage, dolido por el comentario.

—Ahhh, comprendo. —Las dos muchachas rieron.

El Patriarca sólo las ignoró con altivez. Sin embargo, lo hierieron... y mucho.

—" _¿Tan viejo y demacrado estoy?_ ". —Pensó él, sintiendo el aumento de una mini depresión ( **N/A: No, no lo estás. Ellas te embroman, te lo aseguro yo que soy omnisciente :'v** ).

Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso ahuyentara sus reflexiones deprimentes.

—Regresando al tema principal... —habló serio para captar la escucha de ambas jóvenes, cosa que detuvo sus risas—Como decía, Señorita Athena: ¿Qué hay en ese papel que causó tal reacción de su parte? —inquirió a la par que con una de sus largas mangas removía algo del polvo en el casco para luego colocárselo.

—¡Mire, Patriarca, mire! —exclamó emocionada y le entregó el papel.

Cuando Sage vió el contenido, quedó igualmente impresionado.

—Increíble... —murmuró, admirando la hoja, o más bien lo que había en ella—. ¿Lo hiciste tú, Kagome?

— _Sip_ —afirmó ésta con un pronunciado asentimiento y una sonrisilla de orgullo.

—¡Qué lindo! ¿Puedes crear uno para mí? —Rogó Sasha, usando la idéntica expresión de "el gato con botas".

—Sería un honor. —Le sonrió Kagome, recibiendo a cambio un abrazo-embestida de la adolescente—Ya, ya. —Correspondió risueña—Aunque... —Comenzó, separándose un poco de Sasha—... no sólo te lo dí para que lo veas —confesó con una mirada de vergüenza—Athe... perdón, Sasha. —Corrigió al recibir un vistazo de advertencia—. ¿Podrías... hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto —contestó seria.

—Tú... ¿harías el traje? —La Diosa asintió con ahínco—Yo... —Continuó vacilante—. Yo lo necesitó para una fecha determinada.

— _Nessun problema, quando ne hai bisogno?_ —preguntó despreocupada.

—Lo necesito... —Kagome cerró los ojos por la pena de lo siguiente que dijo—... para mañana.

Transcurrieron segundos de silencio, hasta que oyó una risa. Abrió los ojos y observó a Sasha, quien cubría su rostro delicadamente mientras soltaba unas risillas.

— _Non preoccuparti, posso assicurarti che domani sarà pronto_. —Aseguró, aliviando a la pelinegra—Ser una Diosa tiene sus ventajas. —Guiño.

—Es un gran gesto de tu parte. Muchas gracias por hacer ésto, Sasha.

—¿Cómo no lo haría, Kagome? _Voi sei mia amica!_

—Ay, directo al 'cora'.

—Jeje, de nada. Ahora, si me perdonan, ¡tengo un traje que hacer! —Se despidió con suma alegría dando ligeros saltos.

—Aveces me sorprende su actitud infantil, y luego recuerdo que sólo es una niña de catorce años que lleva un peso muy grande sobre jóvenes hombros —dijo Sage, contemplando con ternura en sus ojos el lugar por donde se había retirado la pelilavanda—Aún así, es indiscutible que cumple su rol seriamente —agregó satisfecho—Entonces —Miró a Kagome—, ¿para qué necesitas el traje?

—Patriarca, ¿no recuerda qué sucede mañana?

Sage pensó un momento hasta que expresó un "Oh" de reconocimiento.

—Entiendo. —Sonrió con diversión—Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. —Se despidió con una ligera reverencia y se fue.

Luego de que el Patriarca se retirara, Kagome consideró qué podría hacer. Cuando lo decidió, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro.

Mirando como desquiciada a la comida que sobró del desayuno (La cual era mucha), volvió a sentarse en la mesa y se dispuso a comenzar su festín.

Pero, a punto de dar su primer bocado, las puertas se abrieron de golpe por una agitada Sasha. La Diosa entró caminando con prisa y se detuvo frente a ella, la agarró de la muñeca para guiarla fuera del lugar... sin percatarse de su rostro.

—" _P-pero... la comida_ ". —Pensó la pelinegra, llorando a lo anime—Sasha, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó ya resignada.

—Olvidé que para hacer el traje se necesitan tus medidas, jeje —respondió apenada.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró Kagome—. " _Sólo espero que no demoren tanto_ ".

Bueno, sinceramente, la 'sesión', por llamarla de alguna forma, no duró demasiado. ¿Y cómo no? Apenas llegó, fue rodeada por doncellas desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Después de marcharse de ese lugar asfixiante, ¿qué hizo? Pues obvio: Ir directo hacia el comedor para ver si lo que había sobrado del desayuno (Que no pudo comer gracias a Sasha) aún estaba allí. Indescriptible fue su desilusión al ver la mesa limpia... y sin rastros de comida.

Decidió salir a caminar para no aburrirse y que tal vez encontrara algo para hacer. Estaba tan distraída, mientras descendía las escaleras, que no vió las rosas obstruyendo el paso. Si no fuera por su olfato, que percibió la esencia en el aire, Kagomesita habría muerto... o padecido un muy mal momento ( **N/A: Nunca lo sabremos... a no seeer** ).

—Qué raro... ayer no estaban aquí —murmuró pensativa—Hmp, apuesto que Albafica es responsable. —Supuso con enojo—" _¿Y ahora qué hago?_ ". —Observó alrededor buscando algo que le permitiera sortear el mortal y hermoso obstáculo.

Se dió cuenta que el camino era bordeado por columnas separadas a varia distancia entre sí.

—¡Ay no puede ser! —Se quejó incrédula. Inspeccionó bien las columnas—" _Parecen lo suficientemente gruesas como para sostenerme_ ". —Reflexionó—De acuerdo, si es la única manera... —Suspiró resignada. Se transformó en su forma youkai y comenzó a prepararse—Uno... dos... ¡tres! —Al tres, saltó hacia la columna más cercana—¡Eh! ¡No es tan difícil! —En su alegría, dió un pequeño brinco provocando que resbalara—O-okey, me equivoqué. —Rió con nervios mientras se ayudaba con sus garras para enderezarse otra vez—Equilibrio, no me falles ahora. —Tragó grueso y se dispuso a dar el siguiente salto.

¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación donde el destino te pone a prueba y tienes que tomar una decisión muy importante: afrontar tus problemas o huir de ellos?

Pues eso es lo que le sucedía a Kagome. En la cima de la columna final sopesaba dos opciones:

Opción 1》Hacer un último esfuerzo y saltar al tejado del Templo de Piscis para cruzarlo sin tener que entablar cualquier tipo de comunicación directa o indirecta con su respectivo guardián.

Opción 2》Hacer todo lo contrario a la primera opción y así demostrar que no le tiene miedo al enfrentar sus problemas.

¿Y qué creen? Obviamente, siendo una _hembra pecha depilada_ , eligió la opción...

¡Eligió la opción que sabremos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Fin del Capítulo XIV**

* * *

TRADUCCIONES DEL ITALIANO:

 _Nessun problema, quando ne hai bisogno?_ : No hay problema, ¿para cuándo lo necesitas?

 _Non preoccuparti, posso assicurarti che domani sarà pronto_ : No te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que para mañana estará listo.

 _Voi sei mia amica!_ : ¡Tú eres mi amiga!

* * *

 **Gracias a alice, barcodepapel, pirata y Wisdombird por sus rewievs, y gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia.**


	15. Capítulo XV: Al fin paz ¿o no?

Al final, Kagome eligió enfrentar(?) a Albafica. Felicidades a los que adivinaron su elección, aunque supongo era más que obvia.

La inu se preparó y, acumulando fuerza en sus patas traseras, dió un último y gran salto que logró alcanzarla hasta la entrada del templo (Recuerden que llegó saltando sobre columnas a causa del camino cubierto de rosas venenosas).

Regresó a su forma humana, respiró profundo y llamó... no respondieron.

Llamó otra vez... nada.

Descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de que Albafica no estuviese en el templo, pues sentía su presencia en la zona.

Así que:

1》No la oía.

2》La ignoraba.

—" _Por el bien de su salud física espero que sea la primera_ ". —Pensó enojada. Intentó una última vez, si no obtenía respuesta cruzaría saltando sobre el templo como el día anterior.

Luego de unos minutos, no percibió ninguna señal de que él la haya escuchado o que se acercara.

Furiosa por creer que el Santo la ignoraba adrede, decidió no esperar más. Saltó sin transformarse y cuando tocó el suelo del tejado se detuvo para apreciar el paisaje.

El sol iluminaba todo magníficamente, permitiéndole apreciar con claridad el Santuario completo. Su mirada recorrió el extenso tramo de las Doce Casas.

Suspiró desanimada, qué gran día le esperaba si todos actuarían como el Caballero de Piscis.

Después de un corto momento de reflexión, decidió continuar. Iba prepararse para descender pero, al instante final, escuchó algo que casi provocó que cayera desde la terraza.

Ya estabilizada y sin riesgo de caer ( **N/A: No es que una caída de quince metros pudiera matarla, pero es tan dramática ú.ù** ) agudizó su audición... alguien cantaba... y la voz de ese alguien sonaba como Albafica.

Sorprendida e intrigada, comenzó a dirigirse hacia dónde provenía la melódica voz.

Se acercó al borde opuesto y desde ahí pudo divisar que, efectivamente, Albafica era quien cantaba (Mejor dicho tarareaba).

—" _Debe ser el intro, seguramente empezará a cantar pronto_ ". —Dedujo, mientras ocupaba asiento en el borde. No se equivocó.

Segundos más tarde, Alba inició ( **N/A: Apuesto a que conocen a la canción 7u7r** )

 ** _Lloran las rosas, el rocío ya se ha convertido en lágrimas_**

 ** _Te me has ido, te he perdido, lloran las rosas_**  
 ** _Y llora mi alma, va gimiendo con las alas recortadas_**  
 ** _Te me has ido, te he perdido llora mi alma_**

 ** _Lágrimas que ahogan mi corazón_**  
 ** _Lágrimas palabras del alma_**  
 ** _Lágrimas mi mudo lenguaje de amor_**

 ** _Lloran las rosas porque no puedo estar sin ti_**  
 ** _Y lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir_**  
 ** _Y entre otras cosas_**  
 ** _Yo lloro por ti_**

—" _Y yo creía que los ángeles sólo estaban en el cielo_ ". —Suspiró embelesada ( **N/A: Oh oh. Cuidado, Shion :3** ). Tan distraída quedó, que no se percató de Albafica comenzando a voltearse.

Cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, pues él la observaba directamente con la sorpresa plasmada en su hermoso rostro. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

Kagome se armó de valor, bajó de un salto y se acercó a él. Sin embargo, al estar frente a frente, ninguno supo qué hacer. Entonces, Kagomesita dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—Tu voz es preciosa —comentó, algo nerviosa.

El sonrojo del Santo aumentó—Gracias, ¿desde hace cuánto me escuchaste? —preguntó del mismo modo.

—Desde el principio —respondió más calmada para luego esbozar una sonrisa pícara—. Y dime: ¿la canción era para una chica?

—¿Pe-pero qué dices?

—¡Ah, vamos! A mí no me engañas —rebatió sonriente—Anda, ¡confiesa! —Insistió. Mas, al ver la renuencia de él por contestar, imaginó algo muy distante a la realidad—. O acaso... ¿la canción era para un chico? —A ésto, el Santo de Piscis la miró en shock, cosa que Kagome pasó desapercibida—No te preocupes, Albafica ¡Yo te apoyo! —agregó firme.

Cuando Albafica salió de su estupor, no tardó en contestar rápidamente—. ¡¿Qué cosas piensas eh?! ¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Era para una chica! ¡¿Pero un chico, en serio?!

—Está bien, mi niño, no se me altere —dijo Kagome, gesticulando con las manos para que se calme.

Albafica bufó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tch, un chico —murmuró indignado y sonrojado—" _¿Por qué pensaría eso? ¿Será mi apariencia? ¿Debería cortarme el cabello?_ ". —Pensó ofuscado.

Ignorando las dudas existenciales que sembró en el pobre pisciano, la inu continuó con su interrogatorio.

—Okey, lo siento. No obstante, quiero saber quién es la afortunada de tener tal hermosa creación destinada a ella. —El Santo no mostró signos de responder—¡Te prometo que no le diré a nadie! Soy metiche, no chismosa. —Insistió, mas él continuaba con la misma expresión. Suspiró resignada—No quería hacer ésto pero... me has obligado a usar mi arma mortal —declaró con seriedad.

En instantes, su rostro imitó al de un cachorrito desamparado, muy similar al que usó con El Cid. Y, como funcionó en esa ocasión pues en ésta también.

A pesar de intentarlo, el peliceleste se rindió a los diez segundos.

—De acuerdo, ganaste esta vez.

—Obvio. —Kagome sonrió triunfante—"No sólo esta vez: siempre".—Pensó con diversión—. Vamos, dime el nombre de la muchacha.

Albafica abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo nada salió. Repitió lo mismo un par de veces, hasta que Kagome lo interrumpió exasperada.

—Sí, sí, muy buena imitación de un pez, excelente ¡Pero ahora contesta a mi pregunta!

Albafica suspiró derrotado—Era... —Dudó un momento—Era para ti —dijo con rápidez y cabizbajo por la vergüenza. ( **N/A: Vaya Caballero Dorado xD** )

—... —Parpadeo—... —Otro parpadeo—... —Un parpadeo más y tragó saliva—Pa... ¿para mí? Ehh... pues... gracias. Nunca me han escrito una canción. —Sonrió con timidez y un lindo sonrojo. ( **N/A: ¡Ja! A ver cómo le ganan los demás a eso Bv** )—Aunque te equivocaste en algo —comentó, Alba la miró confundido. Kagome rió un poco a su expresión—A pesar de discutir o tener desacuerdos, siempre voy a querer verte y a los demás. Son mis amigos. —Aseguró dulcemente—¡Es más! Hoy pensaba, y pienso, charlar con ustedes. Pero, supongo que estabas inspirado y no me oíste. —Ambos rieron.

—... Lo siento.

—No importa. —Le tranquilizó Kagome con tono amable—Aunque, todavía hay un asunto pendiente —agregó.

—Cierto... —Albafica asintió apenado—. Ayer, camino hacia aquí, reflexioné mi actitud y te pido disculpas. Yo sé por experiencia cuán doloroso se siente estar solo.

—Me alegra escuchar que pensaste en eso. Pero no debes disculparte conmigo, sino con él. —Le dió unas palmaditas en el brazo—Bien, ahora me iré ya que todavía hay diez dorados con los que debo hablar. Pues no creo que el "asunto" sea sólo con seis —comentó entre divertida y fastidiada, Albafica asintió de acuerdo.

—Te deseo suerte. —El Santo le envió una mirada de lástima.

—¡No me mires así, tenme más confianza!—Animó.

—Tienes razón... —De pronto, esbozó una gran sonrisa—. ¡Oye, tengo una idea! Vayamos con Asmita y desde ahí les diré a los demás que nos reunamos porque tienes que conversar con nosotros por algo importante. Y así, arreglar ésto sin que tengas que hablar uno por uno ¡sino con todos de una buena vez!

—¡Oh, Alba! ¡Eres un genio! —Alagó emocionada y lo abrazó, provocando que se sonrojara como tomate.

—N-no es para tanto —tartamudeó mientras le correspondía nervioso—" _E-es... es la primera vez que abrazo a alguien... Se siente tan cálido_ ". —Intensificó un poco su agarre.

Luego de unos segundos, Kagome se alejó sin romper el contacto—Es hora de ir y acabar con este ridículo problema —declaró decidida.

Cuando Kagome y Albafica llegaron al sexto Templo, fueron recibidos por la pacífica voz de Asmita que los invitó a entrar.

Se acercaron hasta donde él se encontraba (Meditando como siempre) y sin dejar ni que les preguntara qué necesitaban, ellos mismos explicaron el porqué de sus presencias.

Al principio, Asmita se rehusó un poco. Aunque gracias a la terquedad de Kagome y una disculpa de Albafica, alegando que hacerlo era necesario, no pudo más que resignarse y aceptar.

Así pues, ahora se encontraba toda la Orden Dorada en el Templo de Virgo.

¡Que comience el caos!

—¿Para qué nos han llamado? —preguntó Manigoldo con irritación, mas en el fondo sentía curiosidad.

Albafica y Kagome cruzaron miradas y asintieron.

—Verás, Manigoldo. Le he pedido a Alba que llamara a todos ustedes aquí porque quiero discutir sobre algo que me molesta y entristece bastante. No sólo a mí, sino también a Athena y el Patriarca.

—E intuyo que tiene que ver con nosotros. —Rodó los ojos.

—Aún no sé si con todos ustedes, espero que no. —Suspiró con pesar.

—¡Argh! ¡Déjate de rodeos y ve directo al punto! —Vociferó Kardia—. ¡Desde que llegamos supimos para qué nos llamabas!

Kagome lo miró fríamente y por un segundo sus ojos centellearon rojos—Bien, si eso es lo que quieren. ¿Pueden explicarme qué maldito problema tienen con Asmita? —pronunció con lentitud, destilando ira contenida en cada palabra.

—Tsk, no confiamos en él —respondió el alacrán cruzando los brazos con parsimonia.

—Hmp, ¿todos piensan igual que Kardia? —Cuestionó mirándolos uno por uno, a lo que algunos rehuían su mirada o agachaban la cabeza—Ya veo. —Su rostro se tornó como una hoja blanca, carente de cualquier emoción—. Y díganme: ¿cuáles son sus razones?

A ésto, los Dorados empezaron a despotricar con lo que ellos pensaban que eran argumentos más que válidos. Pero, para Kagome, eran estúpidos y sin fundamento alguno.

Ella se había propuesto tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por la furia. Sin embargo, a medida que ellos continuaban parloteando, le era cada segundo más difícil.

Para intentar controlarse, comenzó a contar mentalmente—" _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña. Como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefante_ ". —Apretó los puños al escuchar una cosa que no puedo repetir. Continuó así, o intentó. Lástima que su paciencia no era tan resistente pues, al octavo elefante, la telaraña se rompió—. ¡BASTAAAAAAAA!

Al instante, todos se callaron.

Unos momentos antes, el Patriarca y la joven Diosa se encontraban en un balcón que les permitía la visión de todo el Santuario.

—Señorita Athena, ¿usted cree que ella puede lograrlo? —preguntó Sage.

—Por supuesto, Patriarca —contestó Sasha con total seguridad—Logró que Albafica superara su miedo a acercarse a otros debido a su sangre. Logró que Asmita hablara con ella y le confesara sus inquietudes. Logró cosas que ni usted ni yo pudimos, no creo que ésto le sea imposible —expresó con convicción.

En ese instante, oyeron el grito de Kagome.

—Bu-bueno, yo dije que no le será imposible... no que fuera fácil, jeje. —Rió nerviosa, el Patriarca suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Que Zeus la oiga, señorita Athena, que Zeus la oiga.

Regresando con Kagome y los Santos, la primera mencionada parecía al borde de un colapso emocional.

—¡Lo único que escucho son patéticas excusas tratando de justificar el hecho de que están excluyendo a alguien sólo porque no les importó ni les importa conocerlo! —manifestó fúrica—Si Inuyasha estuviera aquí ya los habría asesinado por estúpidos, y yo no se lo hubiera impedido. —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo, la cual limpió con un gesto brusco.

A los Dorados (Excepto Albafica y Asmita) se les oprimió el pecho y, sinceramente, reflexionaron sobre sus acciones.

Con gran pena y remordimiento, reconocieron que lo dicho por Kagome era cierto.

Percibiendo los sentimientos de sus compañeros, Asmita habló por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión.

—Yo... —Inmediatamente, todos dirigieron su vista a él—... yo soy el responsable de que ésto ocurriera... lo lamento.

—No, no es así. Los únicos culpables somos nosotros. —Kardia apretó los puños al punto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Lágrimas de culpa se deslizaban por su rostro y los de sus compañeros.

—Tú nunca has mostrado ninguna clase de hostilidad hacia nosotros o Athena. Al contrario, siempre fuiste amable —habló Aldebarán.

—Pero en vez de acercarnos y descubrir el porqué de tu actitud solitaria y recluida, te dimos la espalda juzgándote cruelmente —agregó Sísifo.

—¡Lo sentimos! ¡Desde lo profundo de nuestros corazones te imploramos que nos perdones! —exclamaron todos al unísono con profundas reverencias.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de tenso silencio para que la voz de Asmita hiciera eco.

—Los perdono —dijo éste, con una gran y brillante sonrisa... la primera que ellos veían.

Juraron internamente que desde ese momento iban a asegurarse de que esa hermosa expresión volviera a repetirse tanto como fuera posible. ( **N/A: Awww, muy cursi x3** )

Kagome los observaba con lágrimas de alegría—. ¡Ésto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Y qué mejor que una cena!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —secundaron los Santos de Tauro, Cáncer, Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario.

—Ustedes sólo piensan en comida, ¿no?

—Sip —respondieron con inocencia, los demás los miraron con gotitas de sudor a lo anime.

—Me sorprendes, Sísifo. —El Cid miró serio al mencionado, a lo que éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Bien! Vayan a buscar a sus templos toda la comida que tengan y tráiganla—Ordenó Kagome al mismo tiempo que los empujaba fuera del templo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirigió al acuariano—Hey, Deg, ¿tienes libros de cocina? —Él asintió—Genial, ¿por casualidad tienes de cocina hindú? —El Santo asintió nuevamente—¡Perfecto! ¡Tráelos también por favor! —Le dijo alegre para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara.

—Uh... ¿Kagome?

—¿Qué sucede, Asmita?

—¿Tienes algo que también yo pueda hacer? Me gustaría colaborar.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Después delegaré las tareas.

—Está bien, únicamente les ruego que no destruyan el templo.

—Tranquilo, Asmita. Hakuna matata. —Trató de tranquilizarlo—¡Yey! ¡Ya están aquí! —expresó emocionada—" _Ojalá el delivery de pizza fuera así de veloz_ ". —Fue con los demás para ayudarles a ubicar las cosas—. Asmita, ¿dónde está la cocina?

—Por allí. —Indicó, recibiendo un agradecimiento colectivo—"Oh, Buda ¿En qué me he metido?" —Pensó preocupado por su templo.

Posterior a acomodar todo en la cocina, preparar los utensilios necesarios y vestirse adecuadamente, Kagome comenzó a designar las tareas.

—¡Okey! Shion y Alde, ustedes me ayudarán a armar los platillos. —Recibió un asentimiento alegre del lemuriano y el taurino(?)—Albafica, te encargarás de las especias ya que imaginó que tendrás afinidad con las plantas. —Rió un poco—. Dégel, tú mantendrás las bebidas frías. Cid, tú cortarás la carne y las verduras.

El inocente comentario provocó que la mayoría de los presentes riera (Mentalmente, claro).

—Regulus y Dohko, decoren el salón al estilo hindú. Asmita, tú indícales cómo. —Los tres sonrieron y asintieron—Aspros y Sísifo, encárguense del fuego y que los ingredientes hiervan correctamente. Bueno chicos, ¡eso es todo! ¡A trabaja... —Dos Santos la interrumpieron.

—¿¡Y nosotros qué!? —Se quejaron Kardia y Manigoldo.

—Se quedan callados y observando —contestó El Cid.

—¿¡Por qué!?

—Les diremos los porqué... —Comenzó Dégel—: Si los involucramos con fuego, incendiarían el templo.

—Si les encargamos acomodar los utensilios, probablemente los platos se les caerían —secundó Libra.

—Y la única carne que podrían cortar bien es la de sus propios cuerpos —acabó el capricorniano.

—De acuerdo, ya comprendimos, no sigan...

Kagome suspiró—Ah, está bien. Pueden ayudarnos si prometen tener cuidado. —Los miró en advertencia.

—Sí señora —dijeron a coro haciendo una pose de militar.

—" _Presiento que cometimos un gran error_ ". —Fue el pensamiento de los demás, y no se equivocaron.

Sucedió exactamente lo que predijeron, y encima también en orden.

Cuando Kardia y Manigoldo fueron a ayudar a Aspros y Sísifo, no calcularon la cantidad de carbón para aumentar las llamas. Si Dégel no hubiera estado ahí, el templo seguramente sería cenizas.

Apenados por el descuido, pidieron una oportunidad más. Kagome, algo renuente, les indicó acomodar las vajillas en la mesa.

Tarea sencilla, ¿verdad? Pues parece que no, ya que por cómo son los dos no pueden estar ni un minuto sin competir. Y, esta vez, el reto fue quién podría acomodar más rápido. Cosa que casi termina en desastre si no fuera por Shion que con su telequinesis logró detener los platos antes de que se estrellacen.

Luego de insistir y suplicar como niños para que no los manden al rincón, les dieron otra oportunidad: Ayudar a cortar los ingredientes.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida... pues no con ellos.

Diez segundos después de comenzar, empezaron a discutir echándose la culpa del incidente anterior. Tan distraídos estaban que no percataron que la comida se acababa y los cuchillos se acercaban más y más a sus dedos.

¿Qué creen que sucedió? Seguramente ya lo imaginan. Y sí, pasó eso. Gracias a la capacidad curativa de Kagome no perdieron sus dedos.

—¿Ven por qué no queríamos que intervengan? —Les dijo Kagome a los dos Santos, masajeando sus cabezas con ternura maternal.

Ambos lloraban a moco tendido.

—¿Siempre se comportan así? —preguntó el Santo de Virgo a sus compañeros, recibiendo un "Sí" colectivo.

—Ve acostumbrándote —comentó Aldebarán con tono solemne mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

—¡Perdón! —Cangrejo y alacrán abrazaron a Kagome de la cintura, enterrando sus rostros en su vientre.

—Es-está bien. —La pelinegra intentó apartarlos ya que empezaba a sentir las lágrimas y mocos a través de su vestido—Ayúdenme —susurró a los otros Dorados.

Shion usó su telequinesis para levitar un cojín grande, lo dirigió hacia Kagome y lentamente también comenzó a hacerla levitar mientras colocaba el almohadón en el lugar que ella ocupaba anteriormente.

Kagome suspiró aliviada, pero no se percató que seguía flotando y se acercaba a determinado lemuriano.

Se dió cuenta cuando comenzó a caer, mas rápidamente fue atrapada estilo princesa por unos fuertes brazos.

—He rescatado a la damisela, creo que merezco una recompensa —murmuró el Santo de Aries con timbre seductor, sumando el hecho de que acercaba su rostro al de una muy sonrojada e inmóvil Kagome.

Faltaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios se tocaran. Pero de pronto, una bola de nieve golpeó a Shion en el rostro y le arrebataron a la inu.

—" _Ésto me está fastidiando_ ". —Pensó irritada observando a Albafica, quien dirigía una mirada de muerte al lemuriano mientras la sostenía en una agarre posesivo—Gracias... creo. Ahora, ¿puedes bajarme, Albafica? —Le preguntó, mas el pisciano ni caso. Bufó molesta y cruzó los brazos en gesto infantil.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Shion miró con enojo a Dégel y masajeó su mejilla golpeada.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —rebatió del mismo modo acercándose a él—¿En qué estabas pensando, eh? —dijo frente al lemuriano mientras con el dedo índice le pinchaba el pecho.

—Discúlpame por hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes se atreve —contrarrestó, empujando su mano bruscamente.

—Okey, vamos a calmarnos —pidió Kagome, no queriendo que la cosa empeorara. Le dió una mirada a Albafica para que la bajase, cosa que él hizo a regañadientes—Paz y amor, hermanos —habló como hippie.

Dégel y Shion la observaron con cara de "¿Wtf?", aunque a Kagome no le importó porque al menos dejaron de discutir

—Bien, niños. Dense la mano y digan: Lo siento.

—... —Ambos se miraron un momento y con un suspiro hicieron lo que Kagome les pidió, provocando que la susodicha sonriera con suma alegría.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos felices y contentos, continuemos trabajando. Vamos, vamos —animó dando unos aplausos.

Luego de aproximadamente cuatro horas (1/4 de ellas separando a Kardia y Manigoldo de sus discusiones), terminaron.

Lavaron los trastes, guardaron los utensilios y metieron la comida en una caja de hielo creada por Dégel (A petición de Kagome para preservar los alimentos).

Unas cortinas impedían ver el comedor, ya que Dohko, Regulus y Asmita querían que fuera sorpresa.

Algo cansados pero sobretodo satisfechos, cada uno regresó a su templo para vestirse apropiadamente con las prendas que les dió Asmita. A lo que Kardia, al ver que el Santo de Virgo también poseía prendas hindúes femeninas, se burló insinuando algo que enfureció a Asmita. Mas el asunto fue resuelto gracias a un zape por parte del Santo de Acuario.

Al llegar al Salón del Patriarca, Kagome fue inmediatamente a avisarles a él y Athena sobre la cena y les entregó sus atuendos.

Después de una hora para arreglarse, siendo ese el tiempo acordado, todos emprendieron camino al sexto templo.

Cuando se reunieron cabe mencionar que los Santos casi mueren de un paro cardíaco, pues enfrente de ellos se encontraban dos hermosísimos ángeles.

Sasha y Kagome vestían unos Saris.

El vestido de la pelinegra era rojo carmín. El Sari poseía dos tipos de encaje en los bordes. El de la parte del brazo izquierdo hasta el suelo, las franjas en los bordes eran de color marrón claro y dorado; combinaban con la enagua (Falda). La parte que rozaba el suelo y la parte que cruzaba desde la cintura del lado derecho hasta el hombro izquierdo, poseían un encaje de flores doradas; combinaban con la blusa de manga corta, pues a esta prenda la cubría ese tipo de encaje el cual también rodeaba su cuello.

El vestido de la joven pelila, al contrario, era verde aguamarina. Más tenía un degradé turquesa hacia las partes inferiores. Es decir, el degradé en la enagua comenzaba desde las rodillas. Y en el sari, estaba junto al encaje. Hablando del encaje, éste era el mismo en las partes inferiores: color salmón con peqeuñas flores más claras a lo largo. El encaje de la parte superior, o sea la que cruza desde la cintura hasta el hombro y también la de la blusa, eran unos diseños marrón claro. La blusa, igualmente era de color salmón.

Ambas llevaban sus largos cabellos sueltos al viento.

Intuyendo por qué sus compañeros callaron de pronto, Asmita le preguntó en un murmullo al Dorado más cómo se veían Kagome y Athena.

Albafica le respondió tan detalladamente la apariencia de ambas que Asmita quedó igual que los demás.

Aún así, los Caballeros disimularon y la mayor parte de la atención fue para Kagome, ya que temían que alguno de sus compañeros se percataran de la manera inapropiada en que veían a la joven Diosa ( **N/A: Jajaja no se dan cuenta que piensan lo mismo xD** ).

El Patriarca y los Caballeros vestían unos Kurtas color crema, con unos churidar (Pantalones) un poco más claros y unos shatoosh (Tipo de chal) del mismo color. Irónicamente, parecían color dorado.

Regulus, Asmita y Dohko fueron los primeros en salir de su estupor y con un carraspeo invitaron a todos a entrar.

Los Santos de Leo y Libra se colocaron en una cortina cada uno, Asmita se detuvo en medio de ellos y con una reverencia los invitó, apartándose al mismo tiempo que Dohko y Regulus abrían las cortinas. Los tres sonrieron orgullosos por el jadeo colectivo. La habitación estaba preciosa.

Todos fueron a ocupar un sitio en los cojines que servían como asiento, admirando la decoración. Asmita tomó lugar en la cabecera.

—Muy bien, creo que ya es momento de traer la comida —Anunció Kagome sonriente. Rodó los ojos al escuchar un "Al fin" de Kardia—Shion, Alde. —Les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Cuando terminaron de colocar el último platillo, habló—¡Oh! Antes de empezar, les recomiendo moderarse con el _vindaloo_ a menos que quieran sentir el fuego de Hefesto en sus bocas —advirtió señalando a dicho curry.

—Ehhh, ¿señorita Kagome?

—¿Qué sucede, Regulus?

—Mire —dijo con una mueca y apuntó a una dirección.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde él indicó, casi se caen de espaldas al presenciar la escena frente a ellos: Manigoldo y Kardia comían a lo Gokú el platillo que Kagome mencionó.

—Ahhh —La pelinegra soltó un profundo suspiró y negó con la cabeza—Bueno, si no les sucede nada, está bien. Así que, ¡empecemos! _Itadakimasu!_ —Agradeció y comenzó a comer con avidez, pero sin perder la gracia.

Al instante en que degustó el primer bocado, no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer, provocando que los Dorados (Excepto Kardia y Mani), Athena y el Patriarca se sonrojaran como tomate al sonido inocente ( **N/A: Para ellos no fue tan inocente :v** ).

Con el rostro rojo, comenzaron a comer y tuvieron la misma reacción que Kagome.

La cena transcurrió espléndidamente entre charlas y risas, la mayor parte de ellas por la expresión que hizo Manigoldo cuando Kagome le recordó que al día siguiente era el combate.

Acordaron al mediodía para que todos pudieran presenciarlo. Y con "todos" me refiero a los Dorados, Sasha y el Patriarca. No soy tan mala como para humillar a Manigoldo frente el Santuario entero.

Al momento de servir el postre, Asmita se levantó llamando la atención de todos, agarró su copa de vino y la alzó.

—Quiero brindar por este grato momento. Espero que en mí encuentren un amigo y confidente, como yo espero encontrarlo en ustedes. Desde ahora en adelante tendremos un largo camino que recorrer y sin importar los problemas o batallas por venir, sé que los superaremos juntos —proclamó con seguridad—... juntos como compañeros de batalla, como Diosa y Caballeros. Pero más importante... como amigos y hermanos. ¡Salud! ¡Por el futuro!

—¡Salud! —respondieron los presentes alzando sus copas con igual fervor.

Luego de ese discurso inspirador, comieron el postre.

Llegó la hora de retirarse y antes de salir se despidieron de Asmita. La mayoría de los Santos con un abrazo amistoso, otros (Aspros y El Cid) con un apretón de manos y Sasha y el Patriarca con una reverencia.

Kagome se quedó más tiempo, ya que le insistió a Asmita que la dejara ayudarle a lavar los trastes. El Santo de virgo no tuvo oportunidad contra los pucheros tiernos de la inu.

Cuando acabaron, Asmita la acompañó hasta la salida.

—Ahhh, fue un estupendo banquete. —Suspiró feliz—Tus palabras me conmovieron, Asmita. Das buenos discursos. —alagó con diversión—Me alegra que todo se resolviera y además de tan deliciosa manera. ¡Adiós Mita! —Se despidió alegre moviendo una mano.

—Adiós, Kagome. —El Santo de Virgo sonrió con ternura hacia la dirección donde se marchó la pelinegra.

Pero, al entrar en su templo, su sonrisa desapareció. Algo... algo no estaba bien. Esa sensación de malestar no se fue, lo alteró durante toda la noche.

Cada uno regresó a su respectiva recamara, rememorando la hermosa velada.

Nadie suponía que, al día siguiente, cierto Caballero de Oro pondría su malévolo plan en marcha.

 **Fin del Capítulo XV**

* * *

 **Gracias a Wisdombird, akari chanv, Mika Lovers e Inumi Higurashi por los rewievs. Lamento chicas que no los responda como antes, es decir con los "Backstages" y demás; los eliminé para que la lectura sea más amena. Pero sepan que los Goldies y yo las queremos mucho. **

**Gracias también a pirata. Como ves, en éste capítulo y el anterior hubo bastante interacción entre Kagome y Asmita. Espero que te haya hecho feliz, pues tal parece eres fan de este "shipp".**

 **Gracias también a los lectores fantasmas. Espero que algún día se les vaya la pereza o timidez y dejen un más que bienvenido rewiev... o crítica, ¿quién sabe? También las acepto.**

 **Salu2 a todos :D**


	16. Capítulo XVI: ¡La verdad de Géminis!

Al llegar al Templo de Géminis, luego de la velada en Virgo, Aspros dejó su sonrisa amable e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Nunca fingió tanto tiempo, y no por presumir pero se le dió muy bien ( **N/A: ¡Denle un Oscar!** ). Lo único bueno de todo era la comida.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos del día anterior fueron un plus a su plan.

—" _Hoy... hoy será el inicio de mi conquista_ ". —Sonrió oscuramente.

Nuestra hermosa Kagome se encontraba preparándose. Peinó su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Cuando comenzó a colocarse las botas, golpearon la puerta tres veces y una animada voz habló.

—Kagome, ¿puedo pasar? —canturreó Sasha.

—¡Claro! —contestó la pelinegra, terminando de vestirse.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó el tra...? —La joven Diosa calló de golpe al ver a Kagome—¡Oh por mi padre Zeus! —Silbó— _Sei così bella e affascinante!_ —Sonrió atontada, un poco más y lo único que faltaba eran corazones en sus ojos.

Pero bueno, ¿cómo culparla? Kagome se veía... espléndida.

Vestía un kimono de largo a mitad de camino entre las rodillas y el muslo. La coloración era azul oscuro con patrones circulares más claros hacia el inferior del vestido y el final de la manga izquierda, la cual tenía mayor longitud que la derecha.

Los bordes eran negros con unas puntadas de la misma coloración que los patrones.

El traje era cerrado por unos hilos de plata enrollados tres veces alrededor de su fina cintura, el resto colgaba del lado izquierdo con unas perlas brillantes color turquesa en las dos puntas.

En el brazo derecho poseía un guante azul liso hasta el codo y sin dedos, junto con dos brazaletes de plata.

La parte superior del kimono, es decir, la zona del busto, era algo abierta. Por lo que, para mayor comodidad, Kagome cubrió sus 'atributos' con vendas. De igual forma, tenía un 'short' hecho de vendas.

Por último, botas negras de cuero hasta la rodilla con un alto y grueso tacón.

¡Ah! Cabe mencionar que su collar se encontraba en el lado exterior, complementando a juego la vestimenta.

Apuesto a que se preguntaban qué había sucedido con dicho accesorio. Aún lo tiene, más adelante en la historia sabremos cuál función cumple.

— _Grazie, sei anche bella_. —Le agradeció, con un ligero sonrojo.

— _Certo che sì_ —dijo Sasha, con sobreactuada prepotencia—. Bien, iré al Coliseo. ¡Te esperamos allí! _Addio!_

Kagome negó divertida por la actitud de la joven pelilavanda. Dió una última revisión a su persona y decidió que ya estaba lista.

Salió del Templo del Patriarca ansiosa por el encuentro, así que usó su velocidad demoníaca para llegar más rápido.

Todo era normal... hasta que llegó a la tercera Casa.

Al entrar, una sensación de mal augurio la invadió.

Con cautela y atenta a su entorno, procedió a caminar.

Lo que nunca esperó fue que la agarraran por detrás y le cubrieran la nariz con un paño. Según su olfato, era un químico similar al cloroformo.

Empujó al atacante y trató de escapar, mas ya era tarde. Por causa de la sorpresa, había inhalado profundamente.

A pocos metros de la salida, su visión empezó a nublarse.

Antes de caer inconsciente, logró divisar la sonrisa macabra en el rostro del agresor.

—Aspros... —susurró sin fuerzas y luego sólo... negro.

En otro lugar, específicamente el Coliseo, estaban Sasha y los Dorados. La preocupación los carcomía ante el retraso de Kagome, ella no parecía alguien impuntal.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó Albafica al aire, pues obvio nadie sabría la respuesta.

—Tch, debe ser porque tiene miedo de pelear contra mí —contestó con arrogancia el Santo de Cáncer.

—Claro. O probablemente continúe arreglándose, las mujeres tardan años en esas cosas —comentó Kardia sin darle mucha importancia. ( **N/A: Oh, eso rimo xD** )

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lentamente se volteó: Sasha lo miraba con una expresión que asustaría al mismísimo Rey del Inframundo.

—Lo si-siento, señorita Athena. —El alacrán tragó saliva—. " _Si Hades viera esa cara ufff... de seguro podríamos ganar la Guerra_ "

Los demás rieron, aligerando el tenso ambiente.

Pero... Asmita se percató de algo que ellos no: Géminis.

¿Coincidencia tal vez? No, no lo creía.

Con una mala sensación en la boca del estómago, se retiró sigilosamente y emprendió camino a la Sala Patriarcal.

Había llegado la hora de revelar quién era en realidad Aspros de Géminis.

Imploró a Buda que sus suposiciones fuesen incorrectas, porque si la ausencia de dicho Santo tenía relación con el retraso de Kagome... nunca se lo perdonaría.

...

La cabeza le dolía horrores, junto a un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Temblando, usó sus codos para acomodarse en una posición sentada. Parpadeó para apartar los manchones oscuros que obstruían su vista. Cuando desaparecieron, observó el sitio en cual se encontraba.

Parecía una cueva con el fin de funcionar como prisión. Unos barrotes oxidados impedían la salida a una...

—" _¿Playa?_ ". —Pensó confundida.

—Veo que al fin despertaste —habló una grave voz masculina, denotando supuesto alivio.

Kagome dirigió la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía.

Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el nombre de "Aspros".

Aunque, posterior a examinar detenidamente a la persona frente a ella, se dió cuenta que no era el Santo de Géminis.

Una máscara de metal le cubría el rostro, dejando visible sólo los ojos. Su tono de piel era más bronceado.

Además, esos bonitos orbes jade la miraban con cálidez al contrario de los fríos y calculadores de Aspros.

A pesar de todo eso, distinguió que era alguien muuuy parecido al anterior mencionado.

—¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién eres? —interrogó con desconfianza, alejándose.

El desconocido hizo amague para responder, mas fue interrumpido por quien la encerró en ese lugar.

—Linda Kagome, estás en Cabo Sunion. Y la persona contigo es mi 'amado' hermano menor, Deuteros —explicó Aspros mientras caminaba hacia ellos a paso petulante y postura soberbia.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —La pelinegra lo miró furiosa.

—Oh, nada importante. Sólo planeo utilizarlos a ambos para que ataquen el Santuario. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia notable.

—" _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ". —Pensaron al unísono los dos presentes.

—¿En serio crees que voy a obedecerte? ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Te mataré antes de que les toques siquiera un pelo! —Atacó Kagome, acercándose a él mediante zancasos que expresaban su inmensa furia.

—¿Y tú crees que son tus amigos? Hmp, no me hagas reír —rebatió sarcástico—. Te utilizan, no les importas. Lo único que quieren es la ubicación la perla. Y al obtenerla, van a deshacerse de ti. ¿Para qué otra cosa puedes servirles? Eres débil, ni siguiera pudiste salvar a tu hermano y amigos...

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Ellos no son así! —Lo interrumpió iracunda. Apretó los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Aspros sonrió al ver un pequeño matiz de incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Aw, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Quieres llorar? —Se burló. Alzó una mano para tocar el rostro de Kagome, pero Deuteros se interpuso.

—No sé qué te sucede o cuál es la causa de tu actitud. ¡Pero no permitiré que dañes a esta chica ni al Santuario! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! Hermano... ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Tú no eres así! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!?

Aspros estalló en carcajadas ante las miradas atónitas de su hermano y Kagome.

—¡Es lo mismo que dijiste esa vez! —Deutores frunció el ceño, confundido por sus palabras—. ¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas lo sucedido hace tres días... en Star Hill?

—¿De qué ha...? —El menor calló de pronto y miró al Santo con incredulidad.

—Je, parece que ya lo hiciste...

 **Inicio FlashBack**

 _Deuteros se encontraba en el Santuario, recostado en una columna y oculto de los demás._

 _Todos charlaban._

 _No es que a él le interesara sobre qué. Sin embargo, al estar medianamente cerca, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de un dúo al azar._

 _—Parece que finalmente los templos están completos con los doce Caballeros Dorados —dijo uno._

 _—¿Será porque la Guerra Santa cada vez está más cerca? —preguntó el otro, su compañero se encogió de hombros—. Hablando de eso, al fin fue decidido el próximo Patriarca._

 _Ésto último llamó la atención del geminiano._

 _—Supongo que se decidieron por el ilustre señor Aspros de Géminis, quien reúne las cualidades corazón-técnica-cuerpo._

 _—No, según rumores de las criadas, el Patriarca tiene alguien más en mente —Deuteros se tensó—: al señor Sísifo de Sagitario._

 _—"¿Qué?... No... ¡Aspros!"_

 _Con prisa, el peliazul fue en busca de su hermano. Dió vuelta cada roca del Santuario, pero no logró encontrar al susodicho._

 _Pensó en dónde podría estar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea._

 _—"Espero equivocarme". —Rogó internamente._

 _Angustiado, emprendió camino a... Star Hill (Colina de las Estrellas)._

 _Cuando llegó, se sorprendió por el desorden del lugar: Libros, papeles, cajas, cuadros esparcidos en el suelo._

 _Y, como supuso, Aspros estaba allí._

 _—¿Qué fue?... ¡¿Qué fue lo que me faltó para ser elegido?! —El mayor pasó una mano por su cabello en gesto nervioso._

 _—Regresemos, Aspros. —Suspiró—Yo más que nadie entiendo lo duro que trabajaste para alcanzar tu objetivo de ser Patriarca. Pero hacer ésto... ¡tú no eres así! Está prohibida la entrada a Star Hill para todos a excepción del Patriarca. ¡Vámonos, de prisa! —Intentó razonar con él._

 _—... Aún no me daré por vencido... Deuteros. El mundo habrá de reconocer MI existencia. —Aspros miró a su hermano con una sonrisa desquiciada—Para eso, primero es necesario el poder del llamado Patriarca... ¡observa! —Abrió los brazos—Aquí hay de todo: La historia del Santuario, lecturas de las estrellas, el Puño Demoníaco que fue sellado (Genrömaöken)... el secreto de la sangre de Athena —dijo agarrando un frasquito con un líquido rojo._

 _Deuteros se lo arrebató al instante—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —gritó incrédulo._

 _—Sombra... ¿gracias a quién estás vivo?_

 _—Asp..._

 _El geminiano menor quedó estático cuando su hermano colocó el dedo índice en su frente y le infringió el Satán Imperial._ ( **N/A: Igual que Saga a Aioria :'u** )

 _—Has vivido oculto y muy pocas personas saben sobre ti. Para ellos eres un ser abominable; aquel de la estrella de la mala fortuna. No les parecerá extraño que alguien como tú... asesine al Patriarca. ¿Verdad? Segundo. —Le expresó con malicia._

 _—Hermano... ¿por qué? —Una lágrima se le escapó antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

 **Fin FlashBack**

Deuteros comenzó a llorar desconsolado mientras negaba con la cabeza, cayó de rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

Vacilante, Kagome se acercó al pobre chico y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Cada gota salina que caí sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, era como un disparo al corazón. Llamó a su poder sagrado y envolvió con éste al roto muchacho en sus brazos, esperando que al menos pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor.

—Gracias. —Deuteros se separó de ella con una sonrisa acuosa.

—Ugh. —Aspros rodó los ojos, irritado por la tonta escena—Si ya terminaron con su cursilería, es momento de comenzar. —Sonrió apuntando el dedo índice hacia Kagome.

—¡NO! —El joven Géminis se plantó como defensa frente a la inu.

—Apártate, Segundo. —Le ordenó el Santo.

Deuteros lo obedeció y sostuvo con fuerza a la inu-miko para que no se moviera.

—" _¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!_ ". —Pensó él, tratando de resistirse. Miró la expresión atónita de Kagome e intentó que que no lo hacía adrede, pero su boca no respondía.

—Bien hecho, Sombra. Ahora... —Aspros dirigió su vista a la ojiazul—... tu turno —anunció y le infringió el Genrömaöken.

Kagome quedó paralizada—" _N-no puedo moverme_ ". —Mas igual que Deuteros, falló al oponerse.

—No se resistan, es en vano. —Aspros soltó un bostezo.

Cabe mencionar que, en todo el suceso, su actitud fue siempre la misma: Relajada. Como si estuviera burlándose de ellos.

—De acuerdo. Sombra, tú vas a acompañarme. Y tú, Kagome... —Esbozó una sonrisa tan perversa que les heló la sangre—: Consígueme la cabeza de Athena.

—" _¡NO!_ "

En el Coliseo, los Caballeros y Sasha estaban en pánico. Ni siquiera Kardia o Manigoldo continuaron con las bromas.

Éste último, se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio del campo.

—¡Al carajo! ¡Yo me voy! —Se levantó enojado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, pero se detuvo al ver quién llegó; Kagome descendía los peldaños al otro lado del Coliseo.

—¡Vaya, al fin te dignaste en aparecer! —Le gritó burlón, retomando su anterior puesto.

Por estar admirando la figura curvilínea de Kagome, ninguno se percató de que los ojos de ella titilaban de rojo.

—¡ALÉJATE!

Manigoldo la observó confundido—. ¿Qué dices? ¡Si piensas que me asustas, estás muy equivocada!

—¡IDIOTA! ¡Te lo digo en serio! —Kagome cayó de rodillas, a cada segundo le costaba más y más el respirar.

La sonrisa del Santo de Cáncer desapareció.

Se acercó a ella con rápidez—Ragazza, ¿estás bien? —Al arrodillarse a la altura de Kagome, su preocupación se transformó en completo horror.

—T-te dije... ¡q-que te alejaras! —De improviso, la pelinegra le asestó tremenda patada en la rostro, al punto que lo envió a la otra punta del campo. Volvió a caer por el repentino esfuerzo.

—¡No deben acercarse! —Manigoldo escupió algo de sangre—. ¡Miren sus ojos!

Los demás hicieron lo que indicó, percatándose al fin del serio estado que atravesaba Kagome. La esclerótica de sus ojos se había tornado roja, y los colmillos crecieron.

—Sasha... ¡llévense a Sasha! —exclamó temblorosa, no sabía por cuánto más podría controlarse.

Ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros, el Santo de Aries se dirigió hacia ella.

—No... N-no te acerques, Shion... llévate a Sasha —susurró llorando, ya no soportaba—Yo... lo siento.

Entonces, Kagome perdió el control de sus acciones y cualquier pensamiento razonable.

Sus garras aparecieron, junto a las orejas y cola.

Cuando el lemuriano llegó frente a ella, alzó una mano para tocarla.

La inu agarró su brazo para luego darle un tirón, provocando que él cayera a su lado y se le sentó a horcajadas sobre el estómago.

Shion contempló estático a Kagome, quien se inclinó lo suficiente como para juntar sus rostros. La sintió... ¿olfatearlo?

—Hm... no estás nada mal, humano. Tal vez pueda hacer una excepción contigo —murmuró ésta en su oído derecho.

Las afiladas garras le 'acariciaron' la mejilla, causándole una pequeña herida.

—O tal vez... —Kagome se alejó y, en el eje de su visión, materializó una extraña sustancia verde-fluorescente que provenía desde los dedos—... no.

Centímetros antes de que las zarpas venenosas siquiera pudiesen rozar a Shion, un fuerte agarre la detuvo por su muñeca.

Era el Santo de Libra, quien apartó a Kagome del peliverde para después impedirle movilidad con una toma.

Ella gruñó furiosa mientras intentaba safarse. Con su vista recorrió a los presentes. Al fijar la mirada en Sasha, esbozó una sonrisa espeluznante pues presagiaba todo excepto buenas cosas.

La mente de los Caballeros hizo un 'click'.

—¡Va tras Athena! ¡Llévenla con el Patriarca y consigan refuerzos! ¡Yo detendré a Kagome! —Les dijo a sus compañeros e intensificó el agarre en la mencionada.

Al ver que los Santos se dirigían a la Diosa, Kagome frunció el ceño.

Flexionando la pierna izquierda, usó su tacón para golpear a Dohko en las partes bajas. Los demás hicieron una mueca.

A pesar de que el Santo no la liberó, sí redució su fuerza por un instante. Instante que la inu supo aprovechar para zafarse.

Ésta rápidamente dió la vuelta, le rasgó el rostro con la mano izquierda y le propinó un puñetazo con la derecha.

Miró a los demás con una sonrisa enfermiza mientras tronaba los nudillos. Sus manos se retorcieron, ansiosas por sentir sangre.

Athena podría esperar, lo que Kagome deseaba en ese momento... era divertirse.

( **Prov. Deuteros** )

Cada vez me acercaba más y más al Salón del Patriarca. Me era dificultoso el respirar por lo que me suponía resistir al control mental sobre mí.

—" _Esa chica... Kagome... seguro debe estar padeciendo lo mismo_ ". —Pensé con una inmensa angustia y rabia.

Aún no lograba conceder lo sucedido.

Siempre creí que no tenía más que confiar en mi hermano mayor, que el destino de la sombra es vivir cerca de la luz. Que se necesitaba fuerza para oponerse a ese destino y que yo tomaría el papel de la sombra.

Pero... ¿estaba equivocado?

( **Fin Prov. Deuteros** )

El convaleciente joven entró en la Sala, jadeante por el esfuerzo físico y mental.

Observó con la vista algo desenfocada a la persona frente a él, quien permanecía con un temple calmo a pesar de su inesperada presencia.

—Cielos... no esperaba la llegada de alguien con tanto resentimiento. Sin embargo, sé sobre ti.

El Patriarca se levantó lentamente del trono, manteniendo la compostura en semejante situación.

—Vienes a matarme, ¿no es así? El segundo hombre: Deuteros.

El sudodicho no respondió. En vez de eso, atacó al lemuriano, el cual detuvo el golpe con sólo una mano.

—Hmp, como era de esperarse del hermano menor de ese hombre. Espléndido puño, eso fue peligroso. No creerían que se trata del puño del hombre que ha vivido oculto. —Sage esbozó una sonrisa de lado, para luego comenzar a ejercer presión con su cosmos.

—¡Ugh! —Deuteros se quejó por el dolor que le provocaba el Patriarca.

—¡Espere! —exclamó una voz muy conocida para ambos—. Ciertamente ese es mi hermano menor, el de la estrella de la mala fortuna que ha vivido oculto...

—" _Es lo que yo dije_ ". —Pensó Sage con una gota a lo anime.

—El que ese hombre se haya levantado en rebelión contra usted, es un crimen para mí. —Las palabras de Aspros resonaban en el lugar, junto al tintineo de la armadura de Oro—Mi deber es castigarlo, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó, ocultando su malicia interior.

—... No deseo ver —anunció el Patriarca, dándoles la espalda—, yo también tengo un hermano con quien comparto la sangre. En un principio, hermanos y compañeros se mataban unos a otros.

—Sí, es algo triste. Pero debo matar a mi hermano frente a usted. —Aspros alzó su brazo derecho.

—" _¡NO! ¡Detente!_ ". —Deuteros intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una forma para detener al Caballero—" _¡DETENTE!_ ". —Pensó desesperado, viendo cómo éste dirigía su brazo hacia el cuello de Sage.

Mas antes de que Aspros le diera el "corte de gracia" al Patriarca, una barrera dorada frenó el golpe.

—Es una pena pero fallaste —dijo Sage y volteó. Su expresión era seria, aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar dolor—. Tenía la esperanza de que ese hombre no tuviera que intervenir.

—" _E-ese hombre es... ¡Asmita de Virgo_ ". —Miró con sorpresa al susodicho emergiendo de donde se ocultaba anteriormente—. " _El hombre más... cercano a Dios_ "

—Estábamos preparados, Aspros —comenzó Asmita con su característica quietud—. Su Santidad y yo ya habíamos visto a través de los movimientos de tu corazón. Incluso Kagome fue capaz de percibir tus intenciones. El Patriarca sólo quería asegurarse de tus verdaderos motivos antes de que intensificara la Guerra Santa.

( **N/A: BOOM BITCH! TDFW!** )

—Je, impresionante táctica —apremió Aspros con sarcasmo—¿Significa que tendré que deshacerme de Virgo? ¿No pensaron que estaba preparado para enfrentar a Sísifo o Manigoldo? —Sonrió arrogante.

—Para crear un plan debía elegir la emboscada —explicó Sage—: Que alguien como tú... ¡eligiera manipular a su hermano menor con el Puño Demoníaco!

—... Cierto. Este hombre es mi sombra, una réplica de mí, la llamada "Obra maestra" —profirió caminando hacia Deuteros para detenerse al lado—Su cosmos y habilidad me siguen en fuerza. No será más que una marioneta, ¿lo entienden? —Sonrió—. ¡Nos llamarán los dos humanos más poderosos, capaces del destruir galaxias!

—Es terrible no conocer tu lugar propio. —Sage negó resignado ante la actitud de Aspros.

—¡No dudaré en castigar a un rebelde, no importa si se libran dos Guerras de los Mil Días! —advirtió Asmita.

—¿Qué? En una pelea de este nivel no serán necesarios los mil días. —Rió el geminiano mayor—. Aquí estamos yo y mi otro yo.

—" _Detente, Aspros... no debes_ "

—Mi marioneta recibió el Satán Imperial. Para mañana... ¡el traidor ya estará marcado con la sangre de los cadáveres del Patriarca y Virgo!

—" _¡No debes continuar!_ "

—¡Ah, claro! No debo olvidarme de Kagome.

A la mención de la pelinegra, las posturas medianamente tranquilas de Sage y Asmita se tensaron.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó el rubio, conteniendo su furia creciente.

—Digamos que he contado mal. No habrá solamente dos cadáveres... sino tres. —Los miró con oscura diversión—. El de ustedes, Patriarca y Virgo... y el de Athena.

—Yo no estaría tan confiado —contrarrestó Sage—. No sé cuán fuerte es Kagome, pero seguramente no lo suficientemente para ganarle a diez Caballeros de Oro.

—¡Já! Usted no debería estar tan confiado, Patriarca.

—Tch, qué patético. —Bufó Asmita—¿Rebajarte al camino del mal, Aspros? Parece que lo primero que necesitas es arrepentirte ¡OM! —Lanzó su ataque hacia el Santo de Géminis, mas no lo sintió impactar contra éste—. " _¿Lo rechazó?_ "

—Es una pena, Virgo...

Cuando el polvo creado por la colisión se disipó, el Patriarca vió a Deuteros frente de Aspros. Al parecer, éste se interpuso en el choque. Sage le comentó ésto a Asmita.

—Tu oponente será esta marioneta. —Aspros hizo una seña despectiva hacia su hermano menor.

—¿Patriarca? —formuló Asmita, esperando una indicación de él.

—¡Está bien! Yo me haré cargo de Aspros —indicó el lemuriano—Asmita... te lo encargo —dijo posando brevemente una mano sobre un hombro del Santo, quien asintió con ahínco.

—" _No quiero pelear... no vengas, Asmita ¡No vengas!_ "

El rubio se detuvo a pocos pues de distancia del gemelo menor.

—Ya veo... el Patriarca acertó en la elección.

—" _Tsk, ¡apártate!_ "

—Muy interesante... parece que no sólo estás prisionero por el Puño Demoníaco.

Asmita esbozó una diminuta sonrisa mientras su Cosmos lo rodeó hasta tomar la forma de una flor de loto

—Bien, demos un vistazo a las dudas de tu corazón.

Usó su técnica "Posición de abolición de las dudas". Los pétalos de la flor rodearon a Deuteros, impidiendo que pudiese ver algo.

—Observa atentamente, éste es... ¡el mundo de tu corazón! ¡Deuteros! —exclamó Asmita al tiempo que los pétalos se apartaban del geminiano.

El Salón cambió por completo a una psicodélica ilusión. Cualquier superficie desapareció para dar paso a un infinito de Mandalas. ( **N/A: Esos dibujos que aparecen cuando Shaka usa el "Tesoro del Cielo"** )

En medio de Asmita y Deuteros, había un enorme cerebro rodeado por espinas las cuales se alergaron para capturar al peliazul.

—Esas espinas son las ataduras del Satán Imperial que te arrojó tu hermano. No se disolverán hasta que alguien muera frente a ti... ¿Vas a matarnos de la misma forma al Patriarca y a mí... como la marioneta de tu hermano?

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Deuteros.

—Al venir aquí me he convencido. Tal vez recibiste el Genrömaöken, pero... ¡siempre fuiste el títere de tu hermano!

—¡Argh! ¡MALDITO! ¡RETRÁCTATE! —gritó Deuteros con cólera mientras intentaba escapar de las espinas.

—Te diré una cosa: Inicialmente, no existió la sombra ni la oscuridad entre ustedes dos. Creaste la luz de tu hermano para que se volviera más fuerte, sólo pensaste en volver la sombra más densa. Tú también eres la causa del hundimiento de Aspros. Como sombra, ¡te resignaste a ser su marioneta! Ese fue... ¡TU CRIMEN!

La ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse junto a Asmita, que se alejaba del geminiano.

—¡Espera, Asmita! —Le llamó Deuteros—¿¡Qué es lo que debo hacer por el bien de mi hermano!? —preguntó con desespero.

—No tengo nada más que decirte, tú mismo debes encontrar la respuesta. Estoy seguro que ya la sabes, Deuteros. —El rubio sonrió para luego desparecer.

—¡Espera por favor, Asmita! —Deuteros se removió con tanta fuerza que logró soltarse de las redes de espinas—. ¡Yo! ...

De vuelta se encontraba en el Salón del Patriarca.

—¿Terminaste, Segundo? —Aspros sonrió, sostenía por el cuello a un malherido Sage—En ese caso, acaba con él. —Señaló con su cabeza al lemuriano.

—" _Si no existe la luz ni la sombra... entonces yo debo ser algo..._ "

—¡Vamos, apresúrate! —Le insistió su hermano mayor.

Deuteros se acercó y preparó su golpe—" _Yo..._ ". —Dirigió su puño hacia el Patriarca.

Sin embargo, en el instante final, Deuteros cambió el curso... atravesando el corazón de Aspros.

—" _¡Yo seré un demonio! Y existiré... ¡para eso!_ "

 **Fin del Capítulo XVI**

* * *

TRADUCCIONES DEL ITALIANO:

 _Sei così bella e affascinante!_ : ¡Eres hermosa e increíble!

 _Grazie, sei anche bella_ : Gracias, tú también eres hermosa.

 _Certo che sì_ : Por supuesto que sí.

 _Addio!_ : ¡Adiós!


	17. Capítulo XVII: ¡Ya todo está bien! (?)

Mientras en el Salón del Patriarca la situación dió un giro inesperado, en el Coliseo había una ferviente lucha entre Kagome y los Santos de Oro. Aunque éstos últimos la tenían más difícil, pues no querían herir a la inu. En cambio, ella los atacaba sin piedad.

Varias veces, los Dorados casi fueron lastimados por las garras de Kagome. Y lo peor, es que emanaban una especie de ácido. Mas no le dieron mucha importancia, creyendo que el veneno de Albafica era más peligroso. Sin embargo... al ver que el suelo se desintegraba en donde habían caído algunas gotas, sabían que sí o sí debían esquivar las garras mortíferas.

Cuando la desesperación alcanzó el límite, los Santos rápidamente crearon una estrategia mediante sus cosmos.

Se dividieron en dos grupos y luego comenzaron a rodear a Kagome.

El plan no era atacarla en conjunto, ella poseía gran agilidad; presentían que de alguna manera podría esquivarlos. El objetivo era mantenerla en un sitio, para que Shion pudiera encerrarla dentro del Muro de Cristal.

Al final, los Santos tuvieron éxito.

Se acercaron a Kagome, quien golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera de manera furiosa.

Los golpes cesaron paulatinamente, hasta que el único sonido que la inu provocaba era el de sus gruñidos.

Shion se colocó frente a ella, con el desconcierto y dolor grabados en su rostro.

—Kagome... —pronunció suavemente—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Quién te hizo ésto?

—Déja de hablar sandeces, Shion. Es evidente lo que sucede. —Le interrumpió Kardia—Tu querida Kagome nos ha traicionado —dijo, expresando el enojo ante lo que él creía era cierto.

—¡No! ¡No es así! —contestó el peliverde con brusquedad—¡Yo sé que algo le ha pasado! ¿¡Por qué ustedes no pueden verlo?! —Observó furioso a todos y regresó su vista hacia la infortunada en cuestión.

Él sabía que algo pasó para que Kagome actuara de semejante forma. Estaba completamente seguro. No podía explicar el porqué, sólo lo sentía. Aunque eso no sería suficiente para convencer a sus compañeros...

—" _¡Maldición! ¡¿Y si Athena piensa igual que ellos?!_ ". —El terror absoluto lo invadió—. " _T-tengo que demostrarles que Kagome no está así por voluntad propia ¿Pe-pero cómo?_ ".

Mientras el Santo de Aries se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos de auto-desgracia, no se percató de unos ligeros pasos acercándose a él. Una pequeña y cálida mano sobre su brazo logró 'espabilarlo'.

Shion quiso decir algo, mas Sasha lo detuvo negando suavemente.

—Lo sé, también lo siento —murmuró la pelilavanda con una sonrisa triste. Dió media vuelta para quedar frente a frente de Kagome—Por favor, Shion, deshaz la barrera —pidió, generando al instante protestas de los demás Caballeros—¡Silencio! —Los calló, alzando la voz por primera vez.

"No lo hagas, Shion. No te atrevas" le decían vía cosmos.

—" _Lo lamento, son órdenes de Athena_ " —respondió y procedió a eliminar el Muro de Cristal.

Antes que Kagome siguiera pudiese dar un paso, los Dorados se acercaron aún más a ella. Manigoldo y Kardia le sostuvieron los brazos cada uno para mantenerla inmóvil.

—Kagome... no dejes que el mal te controle, que ÉL te controle. Resiste, lucha —habló la joven Diosa, sin inmutarse por la aterradora expresión de la pelinegra y el doloroso agarre que presionaba sobre su muñeca.

El cosmos de Sasha las rodeó como un manto dorado, el cual emanaba cálidez y paz.

Poco a poco, el semblante de la inu se fue suavizando. Sus ojos anteriormente rojos regresaron al normal y hermoso azul. Los orbes zafiro se cristalizaron, y pronto éstos derramaron lágrimas.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaron un segundo, y luego cayó de rodillas.

—¡Perdón! Yo nunca quise lastimarlos. De verdad, lo lamento. —Lloraba desconsoladamente. Cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras repetía lo mismo—. " _No puedo creer todo lo que he hecho. Sabía que en algún momento ya no iba a ser capaz de controlarme. Pero en vez de sacrificarme para no dañarlos... me resistí. Me resistí porque no quería morir... qué egoísta... soy un monstruo_ ".

La pelinegra sintió unas suaves manos apartar las suyas de su cara. Alzó la cabeza y sus zafiros tormentosos se encontraron con las esmeraldas amables y comprensivas de Sasha.

—No es tu culpa, Kagome. Desde que te vi supe qué sucedía, no tienes que pedir perdón —dijo Sasha mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de Kagome.

—No, sí tengo que hacerlo —respondió débilmente.

La Diosa suspiró resignada—¿Al menos te sentirás mejor si te digo que te perdono? Aunque, como ya mencioné, no hay nada que perdonar. —Hizo un ligero puchero.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero no se tristeza... sino de alegría. Envolvió a Sasha en un fuerte abrazo, murmurando "Gracias".

Los Dorados se observaron confundidos entre ellos. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir. Empezaron un duelo de miradas para decidir quién hablaría primero. Dégel rodó los ojos con fastidio y tomó la iniciativa.

—Ummm... ¿podrían explicarnos qué sucede? —preguntó, acomodando sus lentes rotos.

Las dos chicas se separaron.

—Diles. —Animó la pelilavanda a Kagome, quien asintió algo nerviosa.

La inu volteó hacia los Santos con una expresión de completa vergüenza—. Primero que todo, lamento el haberlos herido. Segundo... les contaré por qué lo hice.

Y así, les relató el ataque sorpresa de Aspros. Que la encerró en Cabo Sunion junto a su hermano, Deuteros. Y finalmente que les infringió el Satán Imperial a ambos, por lo que pudo controlarlos.

—A mí me dió la orden de asesinar a Sasha, y a Deuteros que lo acompañase a un lugar. —Terminó de explicar haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Hm, ahora comprendo mejor. Me pregunto cómo lo habrá descubierto.

—¿A qué se refiere, Diosa Athena?

—Verán, queridos Caballeros. El Genrömaöken que Aspros usó, es una técnica que fue sellada por el Patriarca y yo. Siendo nosotros dos los únicos que la conocían. Sin embargo, tal parece que el Santo de Géminis logró encontrarla... —Calló unos segundos hasta que la realización le golpeó, metafóricamente—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? —Se dió unas ligeras palmadas en auto-regaño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Kagome.

—¡El lugar donde se encontraba sellado es Star Hill!

—¡Pe-pero está prohibido para todos excepto el Patriarca, ni usted puede entrar! —exclamó Dohko, igual de impactado que sus compañeros.

—Tch, ¿acaso crees que eso le haya importado siendo la persona que es?

—Manigoldo tiene razón —dijo la inu, recibiendo un agradecimiento del susodicho—Lo que importa ahora es saber a dónde ha ido. —Al pronunciar esas palabras, abrió los ojos horrorizada.

Todos la miraron preocupados.

—¿Qué sucede? —Shion se le acercó.

—Creo... creo que sé en dónde está. —Dirigió su vista al Santo de Cáncer—. Y no te va a gustar.

—Maestro —susurró Manigoldo y emprendió camino hacia el Salón Patriarcal, acompañado por Kagome.

Los demás iban a seguirlos, pero Sasha lo impidió.

—¡Diosa Athena, debemos ayudarlos!

La joven negó con la cabeza—Éste es un asunto que deben resolver ellos, pues el Santo de Géminis los ha perjudicado directamente... y no tiene idea del gran error que ha cometido —respondió seria—No se preocupen, Kagome y Manigoldo son más que capaces. —Les tranquilizó con seguridad.

...

—¿Por... qué? ... Deuteros. —Un hilillo de sangre salió de la boca de Aspros—Si estás sometido bajo el Satán Imperial... ¿¡por qué atacar a tu hermano!? ( **N/A: Karma is a b*tch** )—Por el rabillo del ojo divisó a Asmita—Virgo... ya veo. Fu-fuiste tú... No... no puedo ser derrotado por alguien... ¡COMO EL SEGUNDO! —Gruñó cólerico.

Deuteros sonrió cuando las ataduras de su mente desaparecieron—¡Aspros!... 'sombra', 'marioneta', 'réplica', 'segundo'... —Aplicó más fuerza, logrando que el geminiano mayor soltara al Patriarca—No importa cómo me llamaste. La luz y la Sombra, ¡esa diferencia nunca existió! —Retiró su brazo del cuerpo de Aspros.

Sage se dirigió al mencionado—Se suponía que la posición de Patriarca sería para ti en un futuro. —El malherido Santo de Géminis lo miró sorprendido—Sísifo ya había rechazado el puesto. Pensé que si eras el adecuado tendría que ser obvio. —Apretó los puños con furia—. ¿¡Por qué te dejaste llevar por mi plan!?

—Je... ¿con que así serían las cosas? —Aspros rió débilmente, tosiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso—En ese caso... —Con la mínima fuerza que aún poseía, se auto-infringió el Genrömaöken—Moriré y en un futuro... recibiré el puesto. —Y con eso, exhaló su último aliento.

—Se lanzó el Satán Imperial a sí mismo... qué tenacidad —dijo Sage, observando a Deuteros acercarse al cuerpo del fallecido Santo de Géminis—Lo siento mucho, Deuteros. —Suspiró con pesar.

—No hay nada de qué disculparse —contestó éste, levantando en brazos a su difunto hermano—Algo que me debilitada y continuaba ocultándose en mi corazón... : encarar al hermano cuyo objetivo era alto. —Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la Isla Kanon, iré a prepararme para la batalla. Cuanto más fuerte, mejor... ¡así como un demonio!

—Hmp... entonces llévate la armadura de Géminis. Tal vez ahora no te interese... pero... ten por seguro que tu propia batalla llegará. —Sonrió.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

—¡MAESTRO!/¡PATRIARCA! —eclamaron Manigoldo y Kagome respectivamente, quienes se detuvieron de pronto al ver a Deuteros.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi maestro?! —El Santo de Cáncer lo hubiera atacado de no ser porque el Patriarca lo frenó.

—Cálmate, Manigoldo. Estoy bien. —Tranquilizó, algo conmovido por la evidente preocupación de su alumno para con sí.

Manigoldo soltó un suspiro de puro alivio y se dirigió hacia Sage. Le envió una mirada mordaz al geminiano cuando pasó a su lado.

Kagome caminó hasta Deuteros, sin despegar sus ojos de quien él sostenía.

—Aspros... ¿por qué? —Susurró afligida y colocó suavemente una mano sobre la frente del mencionado mientras llamaba a su miko-ki, que le curó las heridas—No revivirá, pero al menos su cuerpo va a estar en paz. —Alzó la vista hacia Deuteros—Yo... espero que ésto te alivie un poco. —Hizo lo mismo que con Aspros.

—Gracias, aunque tú también estás herida —habló serio, inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo y percatándose al fin de unos detalles... algo anormales... ¿caninos, tal vez? O eso parecían.

—Larga historia —comentó Kagome con tono de no darle mucha importancia.

Deuteros sólo asintió, sin saber qué decir al respecto—Lamento los problemas que te ha causado mi hermano. —Se disculpó, agotado por los acontecimientos.

—No te preocupes —respondió la pelinegra más animada de lo que debería, para calmar al muchacho—Athena está sana y salva, no todo es TAN malo. —Soltó sin pensar, a lo que rápidamente se arrepintió—N-no, bueno... SÍ es malo por... bueno, ya sabes... pe-pero también... ehhh... ¡Aish! ¡Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero! —Cubrió su rostro sonrojado por tremendo bochorno, logrando sacar una risa sincera del moreno—" _Hey, al menos rió_ ". —Pensó con una ligera sonrisa, la cual se volvió más triste al ver a Aspros—Aún así... tenía la esperanza de que se redimiera —dijo pasando una mano por la sedosa mata azulina.

Deuteros bufó—Antes de morir, se auto-lanzó el Satán Imperial y amenazó con que regresaría para ocupar el patriarcado. —Esta vez, su risa fue seca.

—Vaya. —Dejó los mechones de Aspros, bastante turbada ante lo dicho por Deuteros—Entonces... ¿te convertirás en el Caballero de Géminis? —Inquirió.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Iré a entrenar por mí mismo.

—Es una pena, quería charlar más contigo y llegar a conocerte mejor —admitió la inu con real desanimo.

El geminiano se sonrojó un poco—Ehhh... —Carraspeó nervioso—Podría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando —propuso algo avergonzado.

—¿En serio? —Kagome lo miró esperanzada, recibiendo un asentimiento—¡Yey! —Dió un ligero salto de alegría.

Deuteros sonrió por la actitud de la pelinegra—Debo irme —anunció finalmente.

—¡Buena suerte! —Le deseó ella, viéndolo dirigirse a la salida.

Un detalle que pasó por alto la hizo detener a Deuteros antes de que siquiera éste pusiera un pie fuera.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó confundido. Kagome acercó las manos a su rostro, provocando que se sonrojara nuevamente—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Ésto. —En un segundo, Kagome rompió el metal que sostenía la máscara del geminiano—No tienes por qué ocultarte. —Sonrió de forma dulce y posó delicadamente el objeto sobre el pecho de Aspros—. Llévala, pertenece a tu pasado. Y aunque no fue muy bonito, es parte de ti.

—Lo haré. —Asintió él—Buena suerte a ti también... Kagome. —Se despidió, correspondiéndole la sonrisa con otra incluso más grande.

La inu contempló unos momentos el lugar por donde se marchó Deuteros y luego dirigió su vista hacia el Santo de Cáncer y el Patriarca.

Manigoldo no paraba de preguntar al mayor cosas como "¿Está bien?", "¿Cuántos dedos ve?", "¿Quiere que busque a un galeno?".

Kagome soltó una risilla y se acercó a ellos—Si continuas agobiándolo con tantas preguntas, lastimarás sus oídos —burló ligeramente. Ignoró las quejas del cangrejo al sentir la presencia de alguien muy conocido—Asmita —murmuró sorprendida.

Manigoldo la escuchó y detuvo su pequeño berrinche. Ambos miraron al hindú—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron al unísono.

Asmita se dispuso a explicarles—Como no llegabas, Kagome, todos nos preocupamos. No obstante, me percaté de que Aspros no estaba. Suponiendo que él era un factor en tu tardanza, y del que no me equivoqué, vine hacia aquí para hablar con el Patriarca sobre mi sospecha y las conjeturas que tú y yo habíamos charlado. Al fi... —Manigoldo lo interrumpió.

—Alto ahí, amigo. ¿De qué conjeturas hablan? —Intercaló su vista entre Kagome y el Santo—. ¿Acaso sospechaban del plan de Aspros?

— _Etto_... no sus planes exactos pero sí que eran contra el Santuario o perjudiciales para éste —contestó la pelinegra.

—¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO NOS LO DIJERON?! —Estalló el cangrejo.

—¡AH, VAMOS! ¿En serio preguntas? Tú y los demás no estaban en buenos términos con Asmita y yo era una recién llegada. ¡Si alguno de los dos se los hubiera dicho, apuesto que ninguno de ustedes nos habría creído! ¡Dime! ¿Tú lo habrías hecho? —rebatió enojada. El Santo de Cáncer bajo la cabeza—. Tch, eso pensé... bien, Asmita, por favor continúa.

—... Al final, resultó que el Patriarca también sospechaba. Planificamos una táctica para descubrir si Aspros realmente conspiraba contra nosotros... la respuesta partió hace unos segundos. —Señaló con calma a la salida.

—Por Zeus, qué día. —Sage fue hasta el trono y se sentó pesadamente.

—Lo peor es que no combatí contra ragazza. —Manigoldo hizo un puchero.

—¿Eh? Sí lo hiciste.

—Pero los demás se metieron en medio. —A ésto, el Patriarca abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Luchaste contra diez Santos de Oro al mismo tiempo!? —Miró incrédulo a Kagome.

— _Yup_ —respondió sonriente—. " _Y me dolió, ay ay ay_ ".

—¿Y quién ganó? —De manera inconsciente, Sage se inclinó hacia adelante esperando la respuesta.

—Pueees... ellos... ¡Pero igual les di varios madrazos! —Hizo el signo de la paz con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Hm... —El Patriarca la observó fijamente.

—¿P-por qué me me mira así?

—Kagome... ¿te gustaría convertirte en una Amazona?

—¡NO! —gritó Manigoldo al segundo.

—¿Por qué no, Manigoldo? Si eso no te perjudica a ti ni a tus compañeros... ¿Acaso hay una razón de trasfondo? —Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

El cangrejo comenzó a sudar y tartamudear—Eh... bueno... e-es que... que... " _¡Carajo! ¡Cerebro, ayúdame!_ ". —Rogó internamente y como por arte de magia se le ocurrió una excusa—. ¡Es que ragazza no está de acuerdo con ninguna norma de las Amazonas!

—Está bien. —Aceptó su maestro, no muy convencido.

—" _¡Uf! Gacias, cerebro_ " —Suspiró aliviado.

"Y decían que nunca iba a servir para nada" respondió una voz aguda en la mente del Santo.

—Cierto —afirmó Kagome—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, mas voy a declinar. —Dió una reverencia—Me gustaría algún día tener una mini o un mini yo —dijo con expresión soñadora.

—" _Oh, rayos_ ". —Sangre empezó a salir de las narices de Asmita y Manigoldo, quienes la limpiaron antes que Kagome o el Patriarca se percataran.

—Si esa es tu elección, la respeto —respondió Sage—Ahora váyanse de aquí los tres, hay que arreglar esta pocilga. —Examinó irritado el desastre en que acabó el Salón.

Cuando Kagome y Manigoldo regresaron al Coliseo, acompañados por Asmita, fueron inmediatamente bombardeados con preguntas.

—¡AY YA CÁLLENSE! ¡CÁLLENSE QUE ME DESESPERAN! —Explotó Manigoldo.

—Bueno pero no te enojes —respondieron los demás, excepto Asmita y Kagome.

—" _¿Por qué esta escena me resulta familiar? ¿Dónde la he visto?_ ". —Pensó la pelinegra—. Deuteros se ha encargado de Aspros y el Patriarca Sage se encuentra bien, todo está en orden.

—En realidad... —Comenzó el cangrejo—... no todo está en orden.

—¿Qué opinan de una reconstrucción al Salón del Patriarca? —preguntó el trío con risas nerviosas.

—... Lo importante es que todo se resolvió —Sonrió Sasha.

—Qué bien, qué bien ¡ya todo está bien! Nos vamos ya a otro lugar. Qué bien que todo se resolviooo... qué bien, qué bien ¡ya todo está bien! —Cantó Kagome mientras movía un pie al compás, ignorante de las miradas desconcertadas hacia su persona.

—Creo... que se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza —susurró Kardia.

—Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo. —Asintió Dégel junto a los demás Dorados.

—De acuerdo, ragazza. ¡Luchemos!

—Te repito que ya luchamos, Manigoldo.

—Y yo te repito que no cuenta porque esos se entremetieron. —Señaló despectivamente a sus compañeros.

—Esperen, ¿están heridos y piensan combatir? ¿Por qué no otro día?

—Alde, no desperdicies aire en detenerlos si de todas formas lo harán —dijo Dohko, recibiendo las quejas de la inu y el cangrejo.

—Pero... yo no quiero que se lastimen aun más —pidió la joven Diosa.

—Sí, yo tampoco —secundó Regulus.

Ambos adolescentes los miraron con ojos cristalinos.

—Todavía hay una forma de resolver ésto. —Sonrió el Santo de Acuario, acomodando sus lentes con rostro macabro.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome y Manigoldo se encontraban en medio del campo sentados en los lados opuestos de una pequeña mesa. El Cid estaba entre ellos.

—Listos... —Los dos posicionaron su brazos derechos en la mesa, apoyándose con los codos—Preparados... —Juntaron sus manos.

—Suerte —dijo Manigoldo con arrogancia.

—La que necesitas —contrarrestó Kagome de igual forma.

—¡Ya!

 **Fin del Capítulo XVII**

* * *

 **Gracias a pirata y Wisdombird por sus rewievs ❤**

 **Y gracias a todos los que nos leen :3**


	18. Capítulo XVIII: Grullas y citas

Ha transcurrido casi un mes desde el intento de usurpación por el Santo de Géminis, Aspros. Se excluyó a cierta pelinegra como una participe pues, aunque no lo fue a voluntad, no querían generar ni la mínima desconfianza entre las tropas.

A partir de ese día, no se supo nada más sobre lo que sucedió con el difunto Dorado y su hermano gemelo. Mas Kagome aún mantenía la esperanza de que éste último la visitara, tal como se lo había prometido.

La joven Diosa y el Patriarca tomaron la sabia decisión de que algunos Santos de Bronce y Plata custodiasen Star Hill, para que no se repitiera otro incidente.

En ese tiempo, nuestra hermosa inu también había formado un vínculo de amistad con la mayoría de los aspirantes a Santos. Especialmente con los aprendices de Aldebarán, con Tenma y, aunque suene extraño, Yato. Al parecer, el último mencionado, luego de conversar y compartir algunos momentos, comenzó a tomar confianza y, por qué no, cariño hacia Kagome.

Sasha y ella se convirtieron en una dupla casi inseparable. Si no fuera por los deberes que la joven Diosa poseía, es muy probable que la mayor parte del día hubieran estado la una con la otra.

El Patriarca Sage adoptó a voluntad y consciencia con el pasar de los días, el rol de confidente y figura paternal que la pelinegra perdió a temprana edad. Si Kagome tenía algún inconveniente, incomodidad o malestar de cualquier plano, Sage siempre era a quien primero se los comentaba, pues el lemuriano era poseedor de una gran sabiduría; no tenía dos siglos de edad y diversas experiencias en vano.

Si hablamos de la relación entre Kagome y los Dorados... ni se diga. Ella nunca creyó capaz el tener once hermanos. Sí, quería a todos los Dorados como hermanos.

En realidad... no por todos sentía cariño de hermanos... había cierto Caballero por el que sus sentimientos sobrepasaban al mero amor fraternal. Y según pequeñas señales o gestos, estos sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Lástima que al estar tan enfocada en su creciente interés 'romántico', pasó desapercibidos los indicios de misma índole pertenecientes a otro Santo... y hacia su persona. ( **N/A: Alv... se ha formado un triángulo amoroso** )

Además de eso, los días eran normales... lo más normales posibles considerando la actitud que poseían los Caballeros y Kagome.

¡Ah! Y si se preguntan quién ganó en las vencidas, pues...

 **Mini FlashBack**

 _Kagome y Manigoldo se encontraban en medio del campo sentados en los lados opuestos de una pequeña mesa. El Cid estaba entre ellos._

— _Listos... —Los dos posicionaron su brazos derechos en la mesa, apoyándose con los codos—Preparados... —Juntaron sus manos._

— _Suerte —dijo Manigoldo con arrogancia._

— _La que necesitas —contrarrestó Kagome de igual forma._

— _¡Ya!_

 _A la milésima de segundo que el Santo de Capricornio dió la señal... eh... digamos que Kagome aplicó un poquitín de más en fuerza..._

 _¡A quién engaño! Usó tanta fuerza que rompió la mesa y el brazo de Manigoldo._

 _El alarido de dolor proveniente del cangrejo logró fácilmente ser escuchado en todo el Santuario._ **(N/A: Inserte grito a lo Tom, el gato)**

— _Ups... creo que exageré. —La inu rascó su nuca en gesto de vergüenza—. "Bueno, me lo debe por el ratoncito"._

 **Fin FlashBack**

Lamenta... d-digo... afortunadamente no fue algo grave, pues Kagome con su reiki sanó al Caballero en un santiamén. Claro que después obtuvo una sarta de maldiciones y amenazas de venganza hacia su persona, por parte de éste. Pero a ella no le importaron ya que, en vez de asustada, estaba impresionada por la creatividad sádica de Manigoldo.

Kagome rió al recordar estos hechos. Ahora se encontraba yendo hacia el comedor para desayunar. Llegó a la puerta del salón y entró con ánimo, una buena comida siempre la alegraba... ¡y eso no significa que sea una tragona! ¡Sólo le gusta alimentarse correctamente! **(N/A: Ella me obligó a escribirlo :v)**

—Buenos días, Kagome. Luces tan bonita como siempre. —La recibió un sonriente Sage, levantando la vista de unos papeles.

—Gracias, Patriarca. —Se sonrojó un poco y tomó asiento. Llevaba un lindo vestido color verde esmeralda claro, escote en V del mismo largo que su collar. El cabello lo tenía suelto—¿Dónde está Sasha? —preguntó curiosa al ver vacío el puesto que siempre ocupaba la susodicha.

—Estudiando —respondió él con simpleza y regresó su atención a los papeles que dejó a un lado, para saludar a Kagome.

—Oh... —Contempló la comida y se decidió por zumo de naranja junto a unas tostadas. Les untó mantequilla, mermelada y mordió una de éstas, disfrutando el sabor—Patriarca, ¿qué son esos papeles? —Inquirió señalando a las hojas que él sostenía—Si puedo saber, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente.

Sage rió un poco—Son informes sobre datos obtenidos de misiones e ingresos. —Calló un momento para beber agua—El Santuario no genera ganancia monetaria alguna. Los ingresos a que me refiero son alimentos, indumentaria y suministro médico que nos proporcionan los habitantes de Rodorio —explicó, detonando el agradecimiento en su voz.

—Wow, eso debe quitarle un gran peso de encima —dijo sorprendida—. Si alguna vez necesita ayuda con las cuentas, se la ofrezco gustosa. Mi hermano me instruyó bastante en ciencias económicas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —agradeció Sage y continuó leyendo los informes.

Kagome suspiró. Charlar con el Patriarca la entretenía, pero no deseaba molestarle.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó éste sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

—Estoy... aburrida —admitió con desgano.

—Hm... ¿Y por qué no entrenas?

—Meh, no tengo ánimo para hacer esfuerzo físico de alta intensidad.

—No necesariamente debe ser algo intenso. —La miró por un segundo—. Podrías practicar arquería, habías dicho que éso te gustaba.

—Sí, pero no tengo un arco, ni un carcaj... ni siquiera flechas. —Soltó un quejido.

—Oh, éso se puede resolver —dijo Sage.

El peliplata se agachó ligeramente, como buscando algo bajo la mesa. Pocos segundos después, reveló una cosa que dejó a Kagome boquiabierta.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó el lemuriano, colocando el objeto frente a la inu.

Era un hermoso arco recurvo hecho de plata. La empuñadura era de oro, al igual que los delicados diseños por todo el cuerpo y las palas.

Kagome agarró el arma con la mayor suavidad posible, como si ésta fuese de cristal que se rompería a la mínima presión. Contempló embelesada el arco, percatándose que en la pala inferior estaba tallado en relieve 'かごめ'... su nombre en kanji.

—Es... increíble. —Logró expresar, casi sin habla. Dirigió su mirada al Patriarca, quien la observaba divertido.

—Todavía hay más —anunció él con una risa.

Inclinándose otra vez, sacó una aljaba (Carcaj) de cuero repleta con flechas creadas de plata al igual que el arco. Cada una de éstas tenía como estabilizadores tres delicadas plumas negras con tinte azulado.

—Ahora tienes todo lo necesario, Kagome. —Sonrió—Ve y diviértete. —Le hizo una seña con las manos.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Patriarca! —exclamó la pelinegra. En un exabrupto, se levantó y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Sage, un poco sobrecogido por el repentino gesto, se recompuso de la sorpresa y palmeó ligeramente la espalda de Kagome.

—¡Bueno! —Kagome rompió el abrazo—¡Iré a poner en acción a estas bellezas! —Dió un salto de emoción. Agarró el arco y el carcaj con flechas—¡Adiós, Patriarca Sage! —Despidió eufórica y salió en un tris tras.

La entusiasmada inu fue hacia su habitación. Colocó las cosas sobre la cama y se dirigió al armario. Buscó entre las ropas y eligió una camisa junto a un pantalón.

Sí, prendas masculinas para esa época. Pero, mucho más cómodas para ciertas actividades. Le había comunicado ésto a Sasha, quien al día siguiente ya sumó los pedidos a su vestuario.

Al terminar de vestirse, se colocó unas botas altas de tacón grueso. Fue hacia el tocador y abrió un cajón del cual extrajo un lazo blanco, con el que luego se hizo una coleta baja.

Recogió su nuevo set de arquería, colocándose correctamente la aljaba y el arco detrás de su espalda.

Ya fuera de la habitación, emprendió rumbo con el lugar donde iría en su mente: el campo 'privado' de los Dorados.

Pero, esta vez, el camino que recorrería iba a ser muy diferente.

Tener que cruzar tooodos los Templos Zodiacales es harto fastidio y al sacar el tema mientras charlaba con Sasha y el Patriarca, ellos le confesaron que existía otra manera menos tediosa de cruzar las Doce Casas...

Pasadizos se-cre-tos.

Kagome les agradeció infinitamente por ésto. No solo por la obvia confianza que sentían hacia ella, sino también por salvarla de futuro tiempo perdido.

Minutos más tarde...

Kagome llegó al campo en tiempo récord, mucho menos de lo que tardaba anteriormente cuando su punto de partida eran las Doce Casas.

Caminó hacia el centro del área, observando con detenimiento como tantas otras veces; en caso de que alguna presencia no correspondida estuviera en éste.

Se sorprendió ligeramente al posar la vista en un blanco de tiro con arco no tan lejos de su posición actual.

—" _¡Vaya! Al parecer el Patriarca tenía todo planeado_ ". —Soltó una risilla—. Muy perspicaz, Sage. Hasta me da algo de miedo —murmuró divertida.

Luego de un breve estiramiento, la pelinegra se dispuso a realizar la actividad que tanto había extrañado.

Agarró el hermoso arco que posaba en su espalda y lo sostuvo firmemente con su mano izquierda. Doblando el brazo derecho hacia atrás, retiró una flecha del carcaj.

Atrapó el culatín entre los dedos índice y medio, presionando contra la cuerda. Alzó lentamente el arco, adoptando la postura ya arraigada en su memoria física. Sus brazos formaron una línea recta con sus hombros, una línea que apuntaba directo al objetivo.

Esbozó una sonrisa de anticipación, disfrutando la sensación de la cuerda tensarse al límite.

Cerró los ojos... y soltó.

Oyó, casi al instante, el característico sonido de una flecha al impactar.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, nerviosa de lo que pudiera ver. Poco más de un mes pasó sin disparar, ¿y si su puntería ya no era tan buena?

—" _Ni modo, entonces practicaré hasta que vuelva a ser tan buena o incluso mejor que antes"_. —Pensó con convicción.

Lo que vió al aclararse por completo su visión le hizo dar un gran salto acompañado de un chillido infantil.

Perfecto. Justo en la maldita diana.

—¡JAJÁ! ¡Chúpate esa mandarina, Robin Hood! —exclamó una hiper alegre inu realizando un pequeño baile de la victoria.

Después de ese momentito de euforia, Kagome continuó disparando. A cada flecha, la mínima velocidad de reacción perdida, ante el pasar del tiempo sin practicar, fue recuperándose.

La ojiazul soltó otra flecha y observó con brillo en los ojos cómo ésta se incrustaba, de nuevo, en la diana.

Soltó un silbido—Bastante bien para un mes de abstinencia... con el arco. —Volteó la cabeza hacia una columna a su costado—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó en voz alta sin apartar la mirada de allí.

Silencio.

—¡Hey! Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te han hecho una pregunta —habló nuevamente a la misma dirección.

Más silencio.

—Tch, de acuerdo. —Apoyó con cuidado su arco en el suelo y cruzó los brazos—Si no piensas salir de ahí, o siquiera responderme, iré a buscarte —dijo con tono de advertencia. Al no recibir respuesta, de nuevo, suspiró irritada—Conste que te lo dije. —Negó con la cabeza lista para dirigirse al terco o terca que continuaba en su 'escondite'.

No dió siquiera un paso cuando detrás de la columna salió una figura ¡Y qué figura por Kami!

—¡Al fin que se te fue la timidez y te dignas a mostrarte! —Bromeó Kagome mientras detallaba a la persona.

Cuerpo esbelto y medianamente torneado. Curvas donde corresponde. Buenos atributos. Larguísimo cabello rubio. Bla, bla, bla. Una fina máscara cubriendo el rostro de la fémina... ya no tan 'bla'.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué hace una Amazona en este lugar? —Kagome inclinó la cabeza y la miró con genuina curiosidad—¿Estabas espiándome o estabas buscando a algún Caballero Dorado? —inquirió sin denotar molestia por cualquiera de las dos posibilidades.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó bruscamente la Amazona.

La inu enarcó una ceja—¿Es eso así? Me parece que sí es de mi incumbencia —contrarrestó con calma—Empecemos por el hecho de que no deberías estar aquí, sea que estuvieras buscando a fulano o que te hayas quedado embelesada con mi belleza pero te avergonzaba acercarte, la última opción es bastante comprensible —dijo con una seriedad que distaba con lo cómico de su comentario.

La Amazona titubeó en su postura, sin saber si la pelinegra le tomaba el pelo o hablaba en serio.

—Tú tampoco tienes que estar aquí —rebatió la rubia.

Kagome ríó suavemente—Te equivocas, yo tengo el permiso de venir a aquí. Y adivina quién, o mejor dicho quiénes me dieron el permiso... —Calló unos segundos esperando que la rubia hablara, pero era obvio que no iba a hacerlo. Tampoco le dió el tiempo para—Sí, los mismísimos Santos de Oro —declaró sin cambiar su expresión serena.

—Mientes —respondió la Amazona, algo cohibida ante el temple calmo y seguro de la pelinegra.

Kagome suspiró—Te aseguro que no. Aunque, si no me crees, podemos ir a resolver este asunto con los previamente mencionados. —Entrecerró los ojos en silencioso desafío—. Yo sé que no miento, pero tú... a saber qué pretexto dirás. —Dió media vuelta y miró a la rubia por sobre un hombro—. Vamos, puedes contarme tu excusa en el camino o puedes inventar una mientras tanto.

La inu escuchó un gruñido provenir de la chica a su espalda y volteó su cuerpo frente a frente de nuevo. Observó satisfecha a la Amazona retirarse la máscara.

—" _Oh... qué interesante_ ".

Fijó la vista en unos singulares rasgos del bonito rostro femenino. Unos rasgos que sólo había visto, hasta ese momento, en dos personas: arriba de los orbes celestes, donde se supone están las cejas, se distinguían dos puntos.

—Ahora, así sí. —Sonrió amigable—Dime la verdad, ¿no te sientes mejor sin éso en tu cara? —Señaló la máscara despectivamente. La rubia asintió vacilante—Okey, primero lo primero: presentarnos. —Kagome enderezó su espalda y procedió a hacer una corta pero respetuosa reverencia—Mi nombre es Kagome. Gusto en conocerte, ¿...? —Le hizo un gesto a la Amazona para que dijese su nombre.

—... Yuzuriha de Grulla, Amazona de Plata —respondió ésta al pasar unos segundos.

—Ah, lindo nombre —halagó, provocando un tenue sonrojo en la rubia—Entonces, Yuzuriha, explícame por qué estabas aquí y por qué te ocultabas —exigió amablemente pero con una mirada que no daba lugar a réplicas.

—Yo... —Yuzuriha iba a hablar cuando de improviso su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa y terror. Retrocedió unos pasos, mirando a la inu con los ojos como platos—Espera... tú... ¿t-tú eres Kagome? —preguntó con un ligero tartamudeo.

La susodicha se miró a sí misma—Pues sí, a menos que haya otra Kagome en el Santuario y te estés confundiendo de persona. —Encogió los hombros con gracia.

Inesperadamente, Yuzuriha se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el pecho; postura que adoptaban los Caballeros frente a Athena o el Patriarca.

—Perdóneme por ofenderla, señora —habló la Amazona de Grulla con voz seria y la cabeza gacha.

Kagome levantó las manos—Wow, espera. N-no hagas... —Señaló a su postura—... ésto.

Yuzuriha levantó la vista—Pero... ¿acaso usted no es la huésped de Athena? —inquirió confundida.

—Sí, sí, lo soy. —Asintió la inu—Pero no tienes por qué tratarme así. Soy una persona normal. Por favor sólo dime Kagome, nada de honoríficos —pidió sonrojada de vergüenza.

La rubia dudó un momento—Está bien —aceptó.

Un silencio incómodo se generó entre ambas.

—¿Por qué no me has llevado con los Santos de Oro? —cuestionó la rubia.

—¡Oh! Porque no siento intención maliciosa provenir de ti —explicó la azabache restándole importancia—. Todavía no me contestaste la razón por la que estás aquí.

 **Inicio FlashBack (Prov. Yuzuriha)**

 _—Yuzuriha —llamó la voz de mi maestro Hakurei. Deteniéndome en mi labor de reparar armaduras, volteé para observarlo—¿Has terminado? —preguntó señalando a las cloths._

 _—Ya casi, maestro. Ésta es la última —respondí acariciando suavemente la dañada armadura de Lince._

 _Mi maestro asintió con una sonrisa—Bien, recuerda llevar las armaduras al Santuario cuando acabes. Y si te encuentras a Shion... dile que quiero hablar con él. —Me dijo no muy alegre para luego retirarse._

 _—"Ay Shion, ¿en qué lío te habrás metido?". —Negué algo divertida y continué con mi tarea._

 _Al terminar, cubrí mi rostro con mi máscara de Amazona, reuní a todas las armaduras cerca de mí y me concentré. En un parpadeo, estaba cerca de los límites del Santuario._

 _Comencé a caminar a paso presuroso, usando mi telequinesis para hacer levitar a las cloths a mis espaldas. Fuí por las zonas más desoladas. Mi prioridad era llegar al Templo de Aries, donde dejaría las armaduras para que Shion se las entregara al Patriarca. Después de éso, andaría un poco por el Santuario; no es un lugar al que iba tan usualmente como otros Santos o Amazonas._

 _No tardé mucho en llegar a la primera Casa. Subí los peldaños y llamé. Nadie me respondió. Intenté vía Cosmos pero tampoco obtuve respuesta. Solté un suspiro y de todas formas entré con las armaduras flotando tras mío, las cuales bajé con cuidado a unos metros frente a la entrada._

 _Medité si aguardar unos minutos a que de casualidad apareciera el guardián del templo, pero al final no me quedé._

 _Salí del lugar y tomé rumbo por el recorrido que siempre hacía al venir. Pasé por una zona ya conocida, esperando a ver a ciertas personas. Sonreí cuando divisé tres siluetas de distintos tamaños entrenando._

 _Una de ellas se detuvo, por inercia las otras dos también._

 _—¡Yuzuriha! —exclamó feliz un niño con el que me encariñé mucho._

 _—¡Saro! ¿Cómo estás? —saludé igual de alegre—Serinsa, Teneo. —Miré a las otras dos personas._

 _Serinsa se acercó a darme un abrazo—. Tiempo sin verte, Yuzuriha._

 _—Sí, ya nos tenías preocupados —agregó Teneo en broma._

 _Asentí cansinamente—Lo sé, chicos, pero las armaduras no se reparan solas —dije en tono de disculpa—. Y no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo a mi maestro Hakurei, sin subestimar su fuerza, claro._

 _—Está bien, Yuzuriha. Te comprendemos. —Me sonrió Saro. Hmp, mocoso tierno._

 _Retiré la máscara de mi rostro y me senté en una columna caída—Díganme, ¿alguna noticia interesante en este mes que estuve fuera? —pregunté curiosa, mirándolos sentarse a mi lado._

 _—Hm... no mucho —contestó Teneo en pose pensativa._

 _Serinsa al instante se quitó su máscara y junto a Saro le enviaron miradas incrédulas._

 _—¿Qué? —Teneo levantó las manos en defensa—. Es la verdad._

 _Serinsa rodó los ojos y me miró—No le hagas caso, Yuzuriha. En realidad sí sucedieron cosas bastante interesantes —dijo con un ligero tinte de emoción en su rostro._

 _—¡Cierto! Cuéntale, Serinsa —habló Saro en el mismo estado que ella._

 _Enarqué una ceja, sorprendida por sus actitudes._

 _—De acuerdo. —Asintió Serinsa—Pocos días después de que regresaras a Jamir, llegó alguien nuevo al Santuario... —comenzó—Un día mientras entrenábamos en el campo sureste, apareció una Amazona sin máscara. Todos la observamos sorprendidos, no sólo porque estaba quebrantando una de las más importantes reglas sino también por su apariencia. ¿No es así, Teneo?. —Le habló al mencionado con una sonrisa pícara. Un sonrojo cubrió la cara de Teneo, provocando que mi intriga aumentara. Serinsa dió una risilla y continuó contándome—. Yato de Unicornio le reclamó el porqué no llevaba una máscara..._

 _Me explicó el altercado entre ese Caballero, del que no había escuchado, y la Amazona y cómo Tenma de Pegaso salió en defensa de ésta._

 _—"Bueno, algo no muy raro proviniendo de un Santo que no usa formalidades al hablar de Athena". —Bufé mentalmente._

 _—Si a todos nos confundió de por sí la situación, más lo hizo cuando Ayari_ **(N/A: el niño aprendiz de Sísifo)** _dijo que la había visto acompañada por los Caballeros Dorados. Luego ella se refirió a Athena por su nombre, lo que enfadó aún más a Yato. Pero justo en ese momento, el señor Sísifo los interrumpió. Llegó acompañado por nuestro maestro Aldebarán y los demás Santos de Oro. ¿Y sabés qué dijo? ¡Que ella no era una Amazona! ¡Que se llamaba Kagome y era una huésped de honor de Athena!_

 _—¡Siii! —Concedió Saro—. Y después se fue con los ellos._

 _—Quienes no se veían muy contentos —murmuró Teneo._

 _—Se veían muy protectores de la señorita Kagome —comentó Saro con inocencia y sonrió de pronto—¡Ah! La señorita Kagome se cruzó con nosotros un día y desde entonces hablamos siempre con ella. —Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas—Es muy amable y bonita —dijo con un poco de timidez._

 _Con el término de "bonita" reí y miré a Teneo, al fin comprendiendo porqué Serinsa se había burlado de él._

 _—Pero no todo es alegría. —Teneo frunció el ceño—. El Santuario sufrió la pérdida de un Caballero de Oro._

 _Las expresiones alegres de Saro y Serinsa se deprimieron._

 _—¿Qué pasó? —Ví a Teneo a los ojos y éstos mostraban una furia que me desconcertó._

 _—El Santo de Géminis intentó asesinar a Athena y el Patriarca —explicó casi en un gruñido._

 _—¡¿QUÉ?! —Abrí los ojos como platos, más que impactada por ésto—. ¿Pe... pero por qué?_

 _—No sabemos —habló Serinsa—. Lo único que nos comunicaron fue que trató de tomar el Santuario y que los demás Caballeros lo detuvieron._

 _—Vaya... —Tardé unos segundos, procesando la noticia. Decidí cambiar de tema—. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Shion? —Los tres negaron. Me levanté y de nuevo me coloqué mi máscara._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Te vas? —Se quejaron._

 _—Sí. Quiero recorrer un poco. Además... deberían retomar el entrenamiento, el señor Aldebarán está cerca._

 _—¡¿YA?!_

 _Observé con diversión cómo se pusieron paranoico. Desaparecí justo a tiempo para escuchar al Santo de Tauro llegar y regañarlos._

 _Caminé y caminé, admirando el paisaje. Saludé a los Santos o Amazonas con las que me encontraba por el camino. Deambulé un rato, hasta acercarme al lugar donde empezaba la zona de entrenamiento privada de los Caballeros Dorados. Iba a dar la vuelta dispuesta a seguir por otra senda, cuando sentí una energía provenir del lugar y no se asemejaba a cualquiera de los Cosmos de quienes se suponía eran los únicos que debían estar ahí._

 _Sé que no debía ir pues era prohibido. Sin embargo lo hice, más importante era el saber quién estaba allí. Si era alguien bueno o con mala intención._

 _Oculté mi Cosmos, yendo sigilosamente hacia la presencia. Me escondí tras una columna y me incliné sobre ésta para tener una mejor periferia pero no estar a la vista._

 _Contemplé extrañada a la figura femenina practicando arquería. Examiné a la mujer. Rasgos asiáticos delicados, sedosa cortina azabache como la noche, unos profundos zafiros que brillaban a cada diana acertada. Admití para mis adentros que poseía una puntería excelente._

 _Estuve en la misma posición un tiempo, y de pronto ella volteó hacia mí. Al segundo me cubrí con la columna, pero ella continuaba hablando en mi dirección._

 _Solté una maldición al escuchar que vendría hasta donde estaba, por lo que decidí salir._

 **Fin FlashBack (Fin Prov. Yuzuriha)**

—Así que ¿éso es todo? —cuestionó Kagome.

La Amazona de Grulla frunció el ceño—Claro que lo es, ¿ahora dudas? —contestó molesta.

La pelinegra rió—Por supuesto que no, sólo estoy bromeando. —Le tranquilizó y se acercó a la rubia que retrocedió unos pasos—Un placer, Yuzuriha. —Alzó una mano expectante.

—Igualmente. —Correspondió dubitativa—Lamento el haberte interrumpido. Si me disculpas, debo retirarme. No puedo estar aquí. —Estaba a punto de irse, pero Kagome la detuvo.

—¡No no! Quédate, no hay problema. Me haré responsable si nos regañan, cosa que no creo. —La inu la miró con súplica.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yuzuriha sin creerle.

—Muy en serio —afirmó enérgicamente Kagome.

—Bueno... gracias. —Yuzuriha esbozó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar.

—Yuzuriha, ¿eres de Jamir?

—Sí, te has dado cuenta por mis cejas, ¿no? Shion te habrá dicho sobre que es un rasgo característico de nosotros los lemurianos. —Dedujo la rubia recibiendo una confirmación de la inu.

Kagome enarcó una ceja al escucharla nombrar al Caballero por su nombre—Te refieres a él informalmente, ¿tienen alguna relación? —Aunque no era una persona celosa, sintió un poco de incomodidad a la espera de la respuesta.

—Los dos somos alumnos del mismo maestro, Hakurei de Altar —explicó—Tenemos una buena relación de amistad podría decirse, pero nada más. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

La pelinegra, muy muy en el fondo, se alivió.

Yuzuriha tomó la iniciativa y fue su turno de hacer las preguntas—Y tú, Kagome, ¿tienes relación con él? —Contuvo una risilla al ver que la pelinegra se sonrojaba.

Kagome carraspeó—Conversamos a menudo. I-igual que tú, sólo es mi amigo —contestó evadiendo la mirada audaz de la Amazona.

—" _Tch, amigos. Sí claro_ ". —Casi rueda los ojos—. Sé que no me incumbe, ¿pero cómo conoces a Athena?

La inu dió un profundo suspiro y su postura se hundió considerablemente—Mi pueblo y familia fueron atacados por Espectros, sólo yo logré escapar. Shion me encontró y me trajo aquí. Sa... Athena curó mis heridas y me permitió quedarme. —Una gran tristeza abordó los orbes azules—. Les estoy eternamente agradecida a ambos por ello.

Yuzuriha vacilante palmeó uno de sus hombros—Te comprendo. Mi familia murió, mis padres y hermano cayeron de un acantilado. O eso creí... —Su voz se quebró un poco—No encontraron a mi hermano, por lo que seguí con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. Indescriptible alegría que sentí al verlo un día cruzar la puerta de nuestro hogar... como también la angustia cuando un Sapuri revistió su cuerpo. Pero lo peor, fue descubrir que para convertirse en Espectro sacrificó a nuestros padres. Iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando de pronto Shion llegó y me salvó. Ví morir a Tokusa y tatué con su sangre el símbolo de mi familia, en honor a ésta y nuestro linaje. —Movió su brazo para mostrar el tatuaje, por el que Kagome pasó delicadamente una mano.

—Es hermoso —susurró la inu detallando el diseño—. Más aún por su significado.

Yuzuriha sólo sonrió—Dime, Kagome, ¿dónde aprendiste a disparar así? —Señaló con la cabeza el arco de plata que reposaba junto a la mencionada.

—Oh... en realidad la arquería no fue algo que me llamara mucho la atención. La razón por la que empecé a practicar es muy graciosa. " _Si se considera gracioso el perder un objeto de caos colosal a garras de un cuervo_ "—Agarró el arma y se lo enseñó a Yuzuriha, quien reaccionó como ella cuando el Patriarca se lo entregó—Un pájaro entró a mi casa y se llevó una reliquia familiar. Suerte que mi hermano mayor era un gran arquero y había dejado su arco. En un impulso, empuñé éste e imité lo mejor que pude la pose que mi hermano adoptaba al disparar. —Comenzó a hacer los gestos correspondientes a cada acción—Apunté al objetivo y ¡fiush! Le acerté. No sé cómo, pero acerté. —La Amazona soltó una carcajada—. Desde ese entonces, mi hermano me instruyó en el emocionante arte de la arquería... y otros.

—Ahhh, qué hilarante —comentó Yuzuriha al calmarse luego de su carcajeo.

—Ajá, y como esas hay más. —Rió nerviosa Kagome. Rascó su nuca inconscientemente, en muestra de pena por mentir de esa manera—" _Perdóname, Yuzuriha. Pero si te digo la verdad, me darán la reprimenda de mi vida_ ". —Reprimió un escalofrío al imaginar el regaño y consecuente castigo que le impondría Sage.

Kagome y Yuzuriha platicaron un rato más, hasta que la última anunció que debía irse.

La inu se levantó de su posición y le tendió una mano a la Amazona para ayudarla a pararse, la cual aceptó sin la vacilación que tenía al principio.

—Que regreses bien a Jamir, Yuzuriha.

—Gracias, Kagome. Nos vemos pronto. —Se despidió con una sonrisa cómplice y dió la vuelta emprendiendo camino fuera del campo.

—¡Suerte! —Gritó la pelinegra cuando Yuzuriha estuvo a varios metros.

—¡Lo mismo para ti! —contestó ella de igual manera sin detener su andar—. ¡Ah! ¡Y por favor dile a Saro, Serinsa y Teneo que me disculpen por no despedirme!

Kagome tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que dijo y sonrió divertida—¡De acuerdo! —La rubia le dió un pulgar arriba. Instantes después, ya se había ido.

Satisfecha con la charla que tuvo y con el tiempo de práctica del arco, recogió sus pertenencias y decidió regresar a sus aposentos.

—¡Ayyy! —Inhaló hondo mientras estiraba su espalda y exhaló al sentir el placentero 'crack' de las vértebras.

Tomó senda por el mismo recorrido del que llegó. Aunque, en el trayecto, hizo una parada por la zona donde entrenaban los aprendices de Aldebarán. Se acercó a ellos, riendo por el obvio cansancio que expresaban. Seguramente por las intensas sesiones que el Santo de Tauro, quien se encontraba en una esquina y al que por supuesto saludó, les hacía padecer. Transmitió al trío el pedido de la Amazona de Grulla, animando bastante el estado casi moribundo de los tres.

Con ese favor cumplido, retomó su camino. A punto de dirigirse para la dirección en que se hallaban los pasadizos secretos, divisó una larga cabellera verde lima aproximándose hacia su persona.

En un periquete, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó de forma considerable cuando su mirada chocó con un par de preciosos ojos rosas.

—" _¿O son violetas? Creo que son una mezcla de ambos... lo que los hace más hipnotizantes_ ". —Se quedó tan embelesada definiendo el color de dichos ojos, que ni cuenta cuando el dueño de éstos se plantó frente suyo.

—Hola, Kagome —saludó Shion con su mejor sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, confundido al no recibir respuesta. Miró la expresión perdida de la belleza delante de él—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado. Agitó una mano varias veces en el rango de visión de la inu, chasqueó los dedos a centímetros su rostro y se alegró de al fin provocar una reacción.

La ojiazul parpadeó lentamente y enfocó su vista en la bella cara del Caballero de Aries—Ho-hola, Shion —habló, saliendo de su estupor y sonrojándose por esta causa.

—Al fin me respondes. —Rió suavemente—. Hace tiempo que te quedas absorta en esa cabecita tuya. Me intriga bastante saber qué te tiene así, porque ya estás preocupándome.

—Si supieras —susurró Kagome.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Eh? Na-nada, jejé. —Tragó saliva.

Shion se encogió de hombros y la observó detenidamente, fijándose en un detalle—¿Qué es éso? —preguntó impresionado, apuntando al arco que se asomaba detrás de la pelinegra.

—Un regalo del Patriarca. —Palmeó ligeramente la punta sobresaliente del objeto mencionado— Me atrapaste regresando de estrenarlo. Si quieres observar una práctica, eres más que bienvenido. —Le invitó sonriente.

—Me encantaría. —Asintió agradecido—Además, capaz y pueda serte de ayuda. Con mi telequinesis podría crear diferentes desafíos para ti —propuso, internamente orgulloso al ver cómo se iluminó el rostro de Kagome.

—¡Eso sería genial! —Suspiró encantada—Gracias, Shion. —Le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

El Santo se quedó ensimismado por un momento, y de pronto dijo—: Ten una cita conmigo. **(N/A: ¡Éssso, Shion! Vaya que por fin te animaste)**

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagome lo miró pasmada, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

La expresión de Shion se tornó seria. Tomó con extrema suavidad una de las delicadas manos de la pelinegra, y acortó la poco distancia que los separaba.

—Ten una cita conmigo —repitió lentamente, enfatizando palabra por palabra—. No es una pregunta, Kagome.

La susodicha intercaló su mirada entre las manos unidas y el rostro serio del peliverde.

—... Claro, Shion.

 **Fin del Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

 **¡F** **inalmente, mis queridas Amazonas y Caballeros!:**

 **🎉🎊 ¡Un nuevo capítulo! 🎊🎉**

 **Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por... el año que estuve fuera.**

 **(Fuaa Sandra, posta pasó un año)**

 **Fue un tiempo bastante heavy, con situaciones heavys que no les voy a decir porque vienen a leer el fic... no mis problemas.**

 **(Para eso me hago otra historia... hmm)**

 **¡Lo importante es que regresé! ¡Y volví para quedarme!**

 **(Para quedarme hasta que se me vaya la inspiración, kjjj)**

 **️❤**

 **¡Un millón de gracias a todas esas personitas bellas que me comentaron tooodo este tiempo!**

 **️ ️❤**

 **Espero que lo disfruten *mua mua***


End file.
